The Perils of Pokemon Hard Mode
by 16Doobop13
Summary: Hank was 8 when his family moved to kanto, but his journey never began when he was ten. it wasn't until he turned 15 that he realized that the kanto region was trapped in a Nuzlocke, a set of rules in which the amount of pokemon a trainer can have on them are limited and battles are to the death. Now, Hank must defeat Mewtwo to free Kanto, but that is far easier said than done...
1. The Perils of Pokemon Hard Mode

Perils of a Pokemon Nuzlocke

Hank's Kanto Journey

Based Off the Leaf Green Version

My name is Hank. I remember living in Sinnoh, watching my oldest sister start her journey at the age of ten. Cynthia's made a good name for herself. I remember when my oldest brother left on his journey, Then my other sister shortly after him. Both of them also left at the age of ten. I remember when we saw rift in space-time in the sky and our family moved to Kanto in fear. If only we stayed, for, I dunno, like, 8 more minutes? We would've realized that Dia took care of it already. But no, my parents were too scared. I remember finding my new house in Kanto. I remember meeting someone, A boy my age, who would not leave me alone for all I had to offer. I remember turning 10. What I do not remember is getting an awesome pokemon like my siblings and starting my own journey. I'm 15 now and wondering when I'll get to leave this town so that annoying boy Gary can kiss my pokemon training ass.

"I could just take Eevee." I said pitching to my Mom for the 50th time that I'm able to go on my journey.

"Yeah, let him take Eevee!" My younger brother Harold said. Harold was about to turn 9 in a couple months, and he was actually so much nicer than my other siblings, but he really wanted that Eevee out of the house.

"You are not leaving Pallet, and you are not even going to think about taking Eevee with you." Mom said. She had seemed a little scared for Eevee for a second. I must have found a crack in the wall. "There is no way Eevee is ever going out into Kanto."

"Why not?" I asked, hoping to get some decent feedback. "What is so special about this place that you don't like?" Then as if on cue, Dad walked into the room. Dad was a trainer once. From what I heard he was good too. He apparently met my mom when she was on a tip to Hoenn. She was invited to partake in a Hoenn contest and my dad was in Lilycove at the time, so he decided to try his hand at the same event. If I remember the story correctly, it was a Cool contest, and Dad barely won it with his Magneton. Mom came into a close second with her Manectric.

"Son, this region is a bit more… taxing…" He said. "The rules have been skewed somewhat."

"Like what?" I asked, finally ready to get some answers.

"Hank, this region is in a Nuzlocke." Dad said solemnly. Oh joy, just when I think I'm getting somewhere, Dad throws out a made up word.

"Nuzzock?" I repeated. "What's a Nuzzock?" Dad put his hand on my shoulder and sighed heavily.

"A Nuzlocke, Hank, is sort of a hard mode compared to the regular league rules." He said calmly. "The first rule is that in each new area, you are only allowed to catch the first pokemon you come across. If you accidentally run, or kill it, you've screwed up, and cannot catch another."

"That's not so bad." I said. "Sure it makes things a bit harder but a little training-"

"Stop right there Hank." Dad said. "There's another rule."

"What's the next rule?" I asked a little scared.

"Here, in the Kanto region," Dad began, "pokemon battles are very brutal. They rage on forever until…" Dad was starting to get tears in his eyes. "Until the pokemon dies."

My father let a single tear fall to the floor.

"Were you ever in a Nuzlocke?" I asked, feeling really bad that I threatened to take Eevee with me earlier.

"Yes." He said. "The Hoenn region was in a Nuzlocke too for a while, but there was a way to free it. I lost some of my greatest pokemon in that region. All I have left are four very dear friends. Two of which are back at Hoenn now, making sure that a Nuzlocke doesn't start again."

"Oh." I said. "I-I'm sorry. I won't go on a journey if you really don't want me to." I walked toward dad and gave him a hug. He didn't deserve to be reminded of his losses.

"Honey," Mom said. "If you really want to go on a journey, then go talk to Professor Oak. He should be able to give you a pokemon."

"Thanks." I said and started to walk out the door, but Dad stopped me.

"One more thing Hank." He said. "There are pokemon out there classified as legendary. You have to beat all of them barring Mew, who's on your side, and the region might just change it's Nuzlocke rules. And remember, be careful."

I nodded. I felt like crying but I needed to show him that I was tough. That I could handle this challenge. If I could make it here, I just might become the best like no one ever was.

Oak's lab smelled like fear, sweat, and some other third thing that I would rather not mention. "Ah, you must Hank." He said. "Here I have three pokemon. I 'accidently' traumatized them and their scared of me so could you be helpful guy and take one. I suddenly understood what the third smell was and was set to hightail it out of the lab when suddenly the door slammed and Gary came in panting.

"I want one too." He said. "And then we'll kill Hank's right away! Hahaha!"

"You, sir, are a little asshole." I said. "Can't you wait until tomorrow?" I was already scared of Oak when he said he accidentally traumatized the pokemon, but I didn't want to have to put up with Gary anymore. That was one of the reasons I'm even going on this journey.

"No way!" He said. "I'm not going to let you show me up this time."

"Well," Oak said. "Since Hank was here first he can choose his moles- I mean starter pokemon, first." I slowly walked toward the table with three poke balls. Each one had a different label. There was one labeled Fire, one labeled Water, and one labeled Grass. I'm not an idiot. I knew exactly what was in each poke ball and like any other trainer who likes awesome final stages I picked up the poke ball labeled Fire and sent out the Charmander inside. "Would you like to nick name that Charmander?" Oak asked. I nodded and nicknamed the Charmander, Fireball.

"Okay." Gary said. That's the fire type so I guess I want Squirtle." he said as he pointed to the poke ball labeled Water. He started dancing around with it and I was about to finally fricking leave that place when Gary said "Hey, Hank, let's battle our pokemon!"

"Now? Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. "You can tell by the professor's face as well as the pokemons' faces that they were just seriously moles-"

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah." Gary said interrupting me. "C'mon! A pokemon battle!." It was a battle for the ages Fireball using scratch, and Gary's Squirtle using tackle. It was as boring has heck, but Fireball managed to score a hit that left Squirtle severely injured.

"Unbelievable!" Gary said. "I picked the wrong pokemon!" I knew the Squirtle wasn't dead because I saw a tear come from it's eye when Gary said that. I quickly left with fireball for route 1.

"Thanks for saving me from that man." Fireball said as we were walking up the road. I wasn't too surprised to here him talk, as I had heard my dad tell me countless times all trainers understand what pokemon they own are saying.

"No problem." I said. "I wasn't a big fan of him myself."

"Where are we going?" Fireball asked.

"I guess for now, we'll go to Viridian City. Hop on." I said and motioned for him to get on my head. "Watch the flame though."

"Okay." Fireball said and together we stepped into an adventure that would prove to be both taxing and thrilling. We only had one goal as of that moment: Stay alive.


	2. Quit Mankeying Around

Quit Mankeying Around!

"Here we are Fireball." I said as we finally stepped off of Route 1. "This is Viridian City."

"Whoa!" Fireball said looking around. "This place is huge, and hey, I think I see a Pokemon Center!"

"Well then let's heal you!" I said.

"Are you sure, and I mean positively sure, that it's safe?" He asked sounding worried. To tell the truth, I wasn't but hey, It probably was. It's a hospital isn't it?

Nurse Joy walked out of the room with Fireball after making me wait around 15 minutes and having me fill out some paperwork. Apparently it was because I didn't have an I.D. "Your Charmander is back at perfect health!" She said smiling, "But why doesn't it stay in it's poke ball?"

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "I'd never put any of my pokemon in a poke ball unless they needed a safe refuge. They deserve to see the world as much as I do." See, I never got why the pokemon couldn't walk with you instead of stay cooped up. I feel like if they walk with me, they'll get healthier, and be more fit fore the tough battles we'll have.

"Yay!" Fireball said, putting his hands in the air.

"Hey Fireball, do you know what it's time for now?" I asked.

"Shopping Spree!" We both said in goofy voices, and we ran to the poke mart.

"Hey, kid with the Charmander, come here." The clerk said. So we walked up and he asked us this. "Could you go down to Pallet Town and deliver this package to Professor Oak?" I sighed and nodded, then I watched as the color of Fireball's face disappeared.

"P- p -p - Pallet Town?" He asked gulping. "P - p- p- Professor Oak?"

Going back to Pallet Town was a pain in the but. I had to drag Fireball by the tail, and Charmanders are a lot harder to carry around when all of there little claws are dug into the dirt. "I don't want to go back!" Fireball was screaming. "You promised!"

"Hey, I didn't know something like this would happen, besides, Professor Oak never gave us any Poke Balls." I reasoned.

By the time we reached the lab, Fireball was hugging my leg for comfort. I felt really bad for the poor guy, after all, he kind of was abused here. "What do you have there?" Professor Oak asked. Then he took the box from my hands. "Are you absolutely sure that no cops saw you with this package?" He asked. "This is no joke you need to be 100 percent sure."

"I- I'm sure." I said. "But what was even in that package?"

Professor adapted a look on his face that let me know he wasn't going to tell me the right answer. "A… Pokeball." He said, but not very convincingly. Then he spotted Fireball, hiding behind my leg. "My my, your pokemon certainly has taken a liking to you!" he said. "You must be a very talented young trainer."

I wasn't sure about Oak's sanity anymore. "He's just scared of you." I said. Then, once again, Gary came busting in.

"What did you call me here for?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone.

Professor Oak got a smile on his face. "Well," He said. "There is one thing you guys could do for me…"

"Okay Fireball," I said taking out the new Pokedex Prof. Oak gave me. "Let's learn a little about you." I pointed it at fireball and found out that the guy had a careful nature. That suddenly explained why he was so paranoid about the Pokemon Center earlier. "Alright." I said when it was finally over, "Time to meet our first new friend!"

As we scavenged through route 22, I couldn't help but think of the possible pokemon. All I knew was that Fireball would have to use only his scratch attack to put the pokemon to a nice state for capturing. Is a crawled through a patch of grass, I saw Fireball, still wadding behind me. "Stop Mankeying around and catch up." I said calmly. As if on cue, a Mankey came roaring out at Fireball.

"Help! Help!" Fire ball said.

"Use Scratch!" I yelled. Fireball did as we was told and the Mankey suddenly jumped back and started picking at the spot on it's body that Fireball hit. I saw this as my chance and threw a poke ball. It wiggled three times and then I heard a clicking noise. The pokedex started to glow and after reading how Mankey tempers flare all the time, Sort of like my sister Pearl. I nicknamed this male Mankey after one of my favorite attacks, Thrash. Then Gary appeared again.

"Battle Time!" He said holding out a poke ball.

"No!" I said.

"Too late!" He laughed as he sent out a Pidgey.

Fireball's Ember made short work of Pidgey. I made sure not to kill his pokemon though. I still didn't like the Nuzlocke rules. "Lucky shot." Gary said. "Go Squirtle."

I sent out Thrash and gave him a potion to heal him back to full health. I knew from my pokedex that his nature was serious. "Waiting for an order boss." He said. "Preferably today." I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Go for a Low Kick." I said. Thrash Low Kicked his butt off and I had to yell stop before he actually killed the Squirtle.

"Stop?" He asked. "Why would I stop? This is a Pokemon eat Pokemon world. Eat or be Eaten."

"Not while I'm in charge." I said. Thrash nodded to show he understood. He seemed to be a lot better than most Mankeys I'd heard of before.

"Fireball, Sorry Man." Thrash said to Fireball as we walked toward Viridian Forest. "I kind of lost it at the sight of your flame and thought there was a forest fire."

"It's Okay." Fireball said. "We're on the same team now, and that means we're friends."

"Friends till the end." Thrash said as he and Fireball shook hands.

"Well said guys." I said. "Now let's get through this Forest and get our first Gym Badge!"

"Yeah!" They both said. Fireball hopped on my head and Thrash started to piggy back ride me. We made our way into the Viridian forest, where the most unlikely friend was lying in wait.


	3. Kakuna Matata

Kakuna Matata

Viridian Forest, the only forest in all of Kanto's mainland. It was hard to see the sky through the dense treetops, and just like on route 22, we were having trouble finding pokemon. "See anything Thrash?" I called up to my Mankey who was up on a high tree branch.

"No." He said. "Not a single Pikachu, or Caterpie, not even a Weedle, is in sight from up here."

"Nothing over here." Fireball, my Charmander said, crawling out from under some shrubs.

"It's hopeless." I sulked down and sat underneath a big and shady tree. I looked in my bag to see what we had so far. Preparation is the most important part of wilderness survival. I had around 5 potions, 4 Antidotes, 5 Paralyz Heals, and 4 poke balls. Poke balls that were no good because there wasn't a single pokemon in sight.

"Boss, maybe we should just keep going." Thrash said jumping from his branch, practicing a tuck and role. Funny, ever since I caught him, he has acted almost the exact opposite of a stereotypical Mankey. He also was always training, but I guess that's just the way he is.

"I don't want to go on just yet." I said. "I know there is a pokemon here somewhere."

"Well I hope it isn't too scary." Fireball said nervously. Thrash and I both looked at him like he's a little toddler, which, technically, he was.

"Moving on," Thrash continued. "It isn't as if a pokemon is just going to fall into your hands."

"I know that!" I said gesturing and as if on cue a Kakuna fell right into my arms. I gave Thrash a look with a huge grin on my face.

"I don't know how to respond to that…" Thrash said backing away. I smiled as I took out a poke ball and touched it to the Kakuna. "Shouldn't you weaken it first?" Thrash asked as the ball started to wiggle.

"I know about Kakunas." I said. "They can't move until they evolve into Beedrill so this guy is lucky to have survived that fall, and lucky to have found us so he can escape the predators in the forest. He probably wants me to catch him." And with that the familiar clicking of the poke ball and the glowing of the pokedex came just as they had when I caught Thrash. "And on that note, I'll name him Lucky." I tossed the poke ball in the air. "Come on out to meet the team Lucky!"

Once Lucky was properly introduced to everyone it was a little too dark to keep going so I set up camp and the four of us sat around our campfire. "So do you know what it's like up ahead in the forest?" I asked Lucky.

"No." He replied. "I was never allowed to go there when I was a Weedle. It was apparently too mazelike."

"What would you say your greatest strength is?" Fireball asked, clearly wondering what a cacoon could do that's useful.

"I don't have any strengths." Lucky said. I knew this was from his Modest nature the pokedex said he had.

"Lucky is a very modest Kakuna, Fireball." I whispered. "He doesn't normally boast about anything." Then Thrash asked a question that frankly, I should have asked Fireball and Him when I got them. "Do you have what it takes to go forward in this region?" He asked quite seriously, folding his arms and giving a glare.

"Kakuna Matata, man." Lucky said. "I should be able to stay alive for a while."

"Kakuna Matata?" Thrash asked, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Kakuna Matata!" Lucky repeated. "What a wonderful phrase."

"Kakuna Matata?" Fireball asked.

"Ain't no passing craze." Lucky replied. "It means no worries, for the rest of your days! It's my problem free philosophy. Kakuna Matata."

"Kakuna Matata?" I asked.

"Yeah, It's my motto!" Lucky said cheerfully.

"What's a motto?" Fireball asked confused.

"Nothing!" Lucky said. "What's a motto with you! Haha! But seriously, Kakuna Matata is my way of life. Don't let the world control you, take whatever it throws your way at full swing! Why, just take me for example! When I was a young Weedle…"

"When you were a young Weedle…" Thrash said impatiently gesturing for Lucky to get on with the story.

"I found my looks lacked a certain appeal, I could clear my hive out. Oh how it was an ordeal. I was a sensitive soul, but I'm better today, and it hurt, that my friends never looked my way, and oh the shame. I was ashamed. Thought of changing my name. What's in a name? And I got down hearted, that's how I felt, every time that I-" He suddenly stopped looking at Fireball. "Whoops, not in front of the kid." We all stared silently for a while before Thrash started back up.

"Kakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!"

"Kakuna Matata!" I joined in. "Ain't no passing craze!" Fireball got up and started to sing too.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days." He sang perfectly.

"Yeah sing it kid!" Lucky said. We all joined in now. "It's our problem free, philosophy, Kakuna Matata! Kakuna Matata, Kakuuuuuunaaa, Kakuna Matata, Kakuna Matata, Kakuna Matata!" We kept on singing as we walked deeper into the Viridian Forest, about to encounter plenty of challenges blocking our only path to Pewter City.


	4. Amazing Viridian Forest

A-Maze-Ing Viridian Forest

"Kakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!" Fireball, my Charmander, kept singing as we walked deeper into the forest. We kept walking for hours, still not getting anywhere. Fireball was still full of energy from the song Lucky, my new Kakuna, sang to him. "Kakuna Matata!" He repeated. "Ain't no passing craze! It means no wor- oahh!"

Thrash, my Mankey yanked Fireballs tail and pulled him back. He was not happy. "Two hours. You have been singing that song for two whole hours! So either hum it quietly, or look for a way out like the rest of us."

"Go easy on him." Lucky said. "He's just a kid. I was a kid myself only a few months ago." Thrash folded his arms.

"…..Fine."

Fireball climbed back on top of my head. "When do we get our next friend?" He asked me eagerly. "What type do you think they'll be? Will they also be a boy? Do you think that they know the Kakuna Matata song, Master?"

I smiled at Fireball's comments. He was great at cheering me up whenever I remembered that one mistake resulted in death. "Not for a while, Fireball." I told him. "We won't be getting a new pokemon for a while."

"Hey Boss." Thrash said poking my shoulder. "Boss, look! Up ahead, I see a path, and it has people!" I turned and looked and sure enough there was a path.

"Nice going Thrash." I said.

"Let me see." Lucky said, who was sitting in my bag with his face sticking out. I turned around. "Oh that's Trainer's Trail!" He said. "The ideal battle grounds in all of the Viridian Forest."

"How do you know that?" Thrash asked. "You've never been anywhere outside your swarm's home before."

"It doesn't mean I don't have friends man. Have a little faith in me." Lucky replied.

"Yeah!" Fireball chimed in. "Kakuna Mata-"

"If you finish that word, your journey ends here." Thrash said giving Fireball a glare. "I like you kid, but I can't take anymore of that song. Now is not the time. We need to get to Pewter to heal."

"And get a gym badge." I added. "We also need to get a gym badge."

"Gym Badges are shiny." Fireball said, nodding in agreement with me. "But don't you think that you might need to train some more before challenging a gym? I mean, I'm your best pokemon and I'm only Level 11."

"Actually my goal is to train Thrash up." I said. Thrash, who was looking away, raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" He asked. "What's wrong with Level 8?"

"Nothing man." Lucky said from inside my bag.(He seemed to have decided to nap through the hike through the forest.) "He just want's to work on your skills. Learn some new moves, you know?"

"Can I train too?" Fireball asked. "I don't feel comfortable being at Level 11."

"Maybe you don't, but that's the level I'm getting Thrash to, but sure, you can train too. I'm sure Thrash won't mind that much."

Thrash grunted. "Fine. He can train. What good is one without a sparring partner anyway?"

The trainers on that trail were mostly bug catchers. But there was one pair of brothers who requested a double battle. I looked at Thrash, who was now Level 10, and Fireball, who was now Level 12. The both nodded to show that they were okay with it. They sent out two Beedrill.

"Lucky." I said, waking the Kakuna up. "You might want to watch this battle."

It was a fury of attacks on the field. Or rather, just the Beedrills using Fury Attack.

"Fireball use Ember one more time on the bigger Beedrill." The Beedrill caught fire and was burned to the ground. I felt a prick in my heart. I had just killed a pokemon. But this wasn't the time to grieve. Thrash was having some trouble with the other Beedrill. I looked at my pokedex for advice when I noticed something about Fireball's page. "Fireball use Metal Claw!" I said. The Charmander ran up and slashed the Beedrill with a metallic looking claw. It fell to the floor and thrash jumped up in the air a Karate Chopped it in half. I had just succeeded in my goal. Thrash had learned Karate Chop. "Sorry about your pokemon." I said to the boys feeling really bad.

"Don't feel bad!" The taller brother said. "They weren't actually our pokemon, they were wild."

"They were destroying our neighborhood for no reason so we had to catch them to calm them down and when that didn't work we knew that they had to go." The shorter brother said.

As we walked out of Viridian Forest into Pewter City, Lucky asked. "Why didn't they just release the Beedrills? They were probably looking for their hive, and aggravated that they couldn't find it."

"That's just they way things are." Thrash said. "You change yourself and you can change your tactics, but you can't change others. Were beggars." He said and walked in front of us. "So we can't afford to be choosers."


	5. Onix Phonics

Onix Phonics

I looked at the three poke balls on the table in front of me. Inside each one of them was a completely different pokemon in terms of size, and shape, and personality. I had Fireball, my Charmander. Sure, a Fire type isn't good against the rock gym, but with his newly learnt Metal Claw move, he was a force to be reckoned with. I had Lucky, my Kakuna. He sure was a mellow guy. He was also very modest. He hadn't really helped battle much, but he'd been great acting as a peacekeeper between all of us. Finally, I had Thrash, my Mankey. I still didn't know exactly what to say about this one, first off, he was so much better at controlling his anger than most Mankeys, even though he still got angry about the same stuff. He would spend every waking moment thinking of how to get stronger or stay alive, or find the path that leads to the next city. Then, there was me. Hank. The trainer. The one each pokemon listened to. The one that they had to put their lives on the line for. Oh god, it was not fun thinking about it. I knew I was going to have to stick with Thrash for the rock gym. I tossed and turned in my bed in Pewter's pokemon center, hoping to god that it wouldn't be the last day for any of my pokemon.

I sent Thrash out early that morning. "I need advice." I said.

"Trust yourself. The first instinct is usually the best one." He replied. "You have to trust yourself. Otherwise no one will trust you."

The pewter gym was big and grey, just like a rock type gym should be. Thrash (Purposely my only pokemon on me) looked around. "Where are all the trainers?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied. Then I shouted across the giant rocky field. "I'm Hank from Pallet Town! I'm here for a gym battle!"

"Have you ever had a gym battle before son?" A voice asked from across the stage. It was a guy's voice, and he sounded like he couldn't care less about it.

"No." I replied truthfully. "This is my first gym battle."

"A gym battle isn't like a regular one." The voice said. "I'm Brock, and challenging me will help you earn qualification into the pokemon league. There are special rules."

"Rules?" Thrash asked raising an eyebrow. Brock looked (I think) and saw Thrash.

"You're Mankey isn't in it's poke ball." He said.

"He doesn't like it." I replied. "He believes it's better to walk around." Thrash nodded in agreement with me.

"How long have you had that Mankey?" Thrash and I looked at each other.

"I guess around half a week." I replied.

"Ah. Your Mankey is in its most cooperative stage." Brock said. Thrash beamed with happiness. "It can't possibly win." Brock finished. Thrash's happiness turned into utter anger.

"Let me at him!" Thrash said.

"One pokemon each." Brock said. "Do you agree?" I nodded.

"Alright Thrash," I said. "Let's get ourselves a badge."

"Onix!" Brock yelled. "Go!" He threw a poke ball and out came the biggest damn snake in the whole damn world. Yeah, it was that big, and made completely of rocks.

"That's a pokemon?" Thrash asked, startled, turning around at me.

"I-I guess so." I said. I was just as scared as he was. "I'm not sure if I can do this…"

"Yes you are." Thrash said back to me. "Come on, you've got me, and even if I don't make it, you can always train that kid up. He'd make a fine Charizard when he gets old enough…If he gets old enough…Now come on." He put his hand on my shoulder(I was kneeling.) "Let's get ourselves a gym badge."

I smiled and nodded. "Thrash. Start out with a Low Kick." He lunged for the Onix with all his Mankey might, and just as he hit the thing, Brock made his move.

"Onix, Bind it!" He said. The Onix turned it's body and squeezed Thrash, who was having trouble breathing. Crud.

"Use Leer!" I said. "Try to make the Onix drop you!" Thrash gave the Onix as much of a Leer attack as he could, but he just didn't have enough energy.

"Onix use Screech!" Brock said. And the rock snake screamed at such an earsplitting pitch that some of the field started to crack. This wasn't going well. Thrash was getting his ass beaten. It would have to be now or never. I needed to think.

"If the Onix is hit in the correct place, then we might make him faint." I thought aloud. I looked around it's body frantically. My eyes moved toward the joints that connected the rocks together.

"Boss!" Thrash choked out. "I need an order."

"Karate Chop!" I yelled. "Hit between his rocks!"

Thrash squeezed an arm out of the Onix's hold and held it up. As he swung it down, the Onix wailed in earsplitting pain. It released Thrash from its tenacious grip, but that didn't help. Thrash had scored a critical hit, and kept going until he had chopped the Onix in half. It kept wiggling in wailing pain until it finally came to a standstill. Thrash walked up to Brock, wiped the gravel off of his Mankey face and held out his hand. Brock reluctantly gave him a badge.

"With this badge, you can use flash outside of battle. As for your next gym match, I'd suggest Cerulean City. But just get the fuck out of my gym you damn Onix killer! He was my best friend! My first Pokemon!"

"Then maybe." I said as I walked with Thrash out of the gym. "You shouldn't have taken on a Nuzlocke."

"It's so shiny!" Fireball said as I showed him the Badge Thrash and I had won.

"1 down and seven to go." Thrash nodded.

"All we need is a little luck." Lucky said. He was right. We were going to have some luck. Little did he know, before we reached Mt. Moon, we would have some incredible luck.


	6. The Lucky Flames

The Lucky Flames

Okay, so let me run down what's happened to me so far. I left Pallet Town with Fireball, a traumatized Charmander who was smarter than he looked, allowing me to win my first battle with Gary. After reaching Viridian City, some jackass of a store clerk made us act as a delivery boy and I had to drag the Charmander back to Professor Oak, then he gave me a pokedex and poke balls. When we reached Viridian again, we decided to look for pokemon on Route 22, where we found Thrash, a Mankey invested in staying alive at all costs. Afterward that dick Gary decided to battle us but we won…again. We walked into the Viridian Forest where Lucky, a worry free Kakuna, joined the party. Finally, we reached Pewter City. Thrash and I challenged the gym, which was only part of the reason Kanto was in a Nuzlocke. We managed to kill an Onix and get a gym badge. The Boulderbadge. Now we are in the Pewter museum. Looking at stupid stuff that Lucky finds cool.

"They were here hundreds of years ago." Thrash said. "Move on." He had always been rather serious, but he seemed to be eager to get away from Pewter ever since he killed that Onix.

"Chill man." Lucky said. "These guys are cool. Look at the sharp fangs on that Aerodactyl, or those blades on that Kabutops."

"Or that piece of poo left by that Omanyte." Fireball said, who was bored and wanted to go. "Can we go on now? I want to make a new friend."

"Lucky, why don't we go? It's not like these guys are going to go anywhere." I suggested.

Lucky, who I was holding since he couldn't move himself, looked at me and simply said. "Okay man."

As we approached Route 3, I could see a bug trainer. I was going to go challenge him to a friendly match, but some guy stopped me. "I'm one of Professor Oaks aids!" He said.

"Professor Oak has AIDS?" Asked Fireball, terrified. "And he had the nerve to…" Fireballs scared expression turned angry. "When I get my hands on that Mother Fu-"

"Fireball!" I said. "Language Check!" The Charmander cupped his hand over his mouth. "Now, what do you want?" I asked the assistant.

"I have a package for you from your little long distance girlfriend, Lyra." He said. Lyra? From Johto? New Bark Town?

"The one from New Bark Town?" I asked. The assistant nodded. "Arceus damn it she is _not_ my girlfriend!" I said, even though I did think of her as a bit more than a friend.

"Well, hope you like the gift from your regular plain old friend." The assistant said as he handed me box so big, I had to hand Lucky to Thrash.

"You will never speak of this moment." Thrash said to Lucky who was giving as much of a grin as a Kakuna could possibly give.

I opened the package and saw a pair of sneakers. They looked brand new. I saw a letter attached to it. _Dear Hank, _it said, _How's my favorite Kanto Killer? I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that there was a trainer in Kanto who was trying to change the Nuzlocke rules. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was you! I mean, I remember your letter of complaint to me 5 years ago saying how you weren't allowed to go on a journey. Anyway, I decided that I should help you somehow, I mean, I don't want anything to happen to my best friend, so here you go! These shoes have a special technology in them that will allow you to run really fast. Please wear them all the time, and be careful._

_ XOXO_

_ Lyra_

"Not your girlfriend, huh?" Fireball said with a big grin on his face. That little stinker, he'd been reading the letter! "I've only ever seen so little of the world, but even I can see through this best friends act."

I was thinking about raging out at him, but that wouldn't really help my cause so I took the answering with questions approach. "Do you want to go back into your poke ball?" Fireball cupped his hands over his mouth one more time, and shook his head.

The shoes were a perfect fit. I found it odd that Lyra could guess my shoe size. As we walked onto Route 3, I saw something incredible. A gigantic cluster of trainers. "Battles?" They were asking aloud. "Is there anyone who can battle me?"

"Did I hear a battle challenge?"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Who wants a free Pidgey?"

"Oh my Arceus, you killed my Meowth!"

"Hand me your money, Jerk!"

"Want to live the cool life? Join Team Rocket!"

"Anyone have a Koffing?"

"Team Rocket, looking for a Mt. Moon Expidition Team!"

"Team Rocket, This is the police, come out of the crowd of civilians with your hands up!"

As I had finished battling another bug catcher with Fireball, Lucky watching, a man came up to me. "I need you're help." He said. I looked at him, wearing a brown trench coat, and his hair was a navy blue. He had a bit of a long expression on his face.

"Who are you?" Is all I could say.

"I am a member of the International Police." He said. "My name, no, I shall inform you only of my code name, Looker." said Looker. "I need your help with something. I need you to go into Mt. Moon and drive Team Rocket away."

"Who?"

"Team Rocket. They're a group of criminals that steal other peoples pokemon."

"So what makes you think I can do it?"

"Did you just see your battle? I need you, and your Beedrill."

"What Beedrill?" I asked turning around to see a Beedrill hovering in front of me.

"Man, this is awesome!" The Beedrill said. "Look at these stingers, and I can fly!" It buzzed.

"Lucky?" I asked in disbelief.

"Lucky doesn't begin to describe it!" Lucky said as he flew around overjoyed. "I did it! I evolved! Most Kakunas don't make it past Level 8!"

"Yay!" Fireball said. "Lucky evolved!" Are you freaking kidding me, I just missed my journey's first evolution. Arceus damn you, Looker.

"Of course, Looker." I said. "But first allow me to battle you. I want to prove you are who you say you are." Looker looked surprised, but nodded, and sent out a Metapod.

"Your time to shine." I said to Fireball, who nodded and took the stage, battle ready. I smiled. He was getting pretty reliable these days.

"Harden!" Looker yelled. Nothing really happened to the Metapod.

"Ember." I said without much emotion. Fireball shot flames from his mouth and I watched as they burned the Metapod to a crisp. I was about to claim victory when Looker sent out another Metapod. Arceus double damn you Looker.

"Harden!" He said again, but again, nothing visible happened.

"Ember?" I said uneasily. I wondered if Looker was sane. "Just make it faint this time though." Fireball shot a smaller flame that still burned the Metapod, but this time, only left it unable to battle, not dead. Looker returned his pokemon.

"Good job." He said. "You win!"

"Whooo! Yeah! High Five, Fireball!" I said. "Ten wins in a row!" He jumped up to high five me, but a flash of light started to envelope him, and he grew, and grew, and when he finally high fived me, I fell to the floor with a thud. I lost consciousness for a few seconds and woke up with Fireball, the Charmeleon, was on top of me. "Oh good. You're awake." He said. "Let's go chase some goons out of Mt. Moon."


	7. Dracula Attakula

Dracula Attackula

"Damn it Thrash! Why did you kill that Mankey?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"She was looking at me funny.." He said, holding his arms behind his back.

"Well, did you know that she was the first pokemon we saw on this route?"

"I thought you saw that Weedle-"

"Battles don't count Thrash!"

"Oh."

"Hey leave him alone, we still need to get to Mt. Moon." Fireball said.

"He's right." Lucky buzzed in. "We really should get going. Who knows what Team Rocket is doing in there?"

"Something terrible probably." Thrash said. He started to walk toward the Pokemon Center. "C'mon we have to heal." And he led us to the pokemon center.

Once inside the building, I knew we should get of there quick. I had overheard police in the corner of the building planning to close off the trail of Mt. Moon. "We've got to move quickly." I told my pokemon. We pushed past a man trying to con me into a pokemon, but I knew that this was Route 4, and I wanted a pokemon from close to Cerulean, not a crummy Magikarp. We ran, and ran, and ran. (God I love these running shoes.) Then we finally reached Mt. Moon, looked at each other, and entered the cave.

"This place is dark! Hard to see!" Lucky buzzed.

"Where do you think Team Rocket is?" Asked Thrash.

"Probably off the trail that leads to Cerulean." Fireball said. "It's best we stay careful, and think before we act."

"First things first guys." I said. "We're in a new area, which means we need to look for a new pokemon." Everyone cheered and started talking to each other about the next pokemon we might find. It was a big occasion, because we hadn't had a new addition to the party for such a long time. I wondered what it would be. Hopefully a Geodude. (If Fireball died at the hands of a flying type, we were screwed. Bad.)

"Wonder where a pokemon could be?" I thought aloud. "Oof!" I had walked headfirst into a sign on the trail. "What the? Who put this sign here?" I called Fireball over, because his tail was a great source of light, and I read the sign. _Beware! Zubat is a blood sucker, and does not like to be disturbed._

"Bl-blood sucker?" Thrash asked. "I can't have my blood drained, I'm a fighting type, I rely on good circulation."

"Relax." Lucky told him. "We won't disturb any. They're probably asleep anyway."

"_Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

"What the hell was that?" Lucky said now scared.

"_Skreeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

"Let's get the hell out of here!" I suggested and we put those running shoes to good use, but just as we were about to get out of that awful place, a Zubat appeared right before my eyes.

"_Skreeeeeeee!"_

"Lucky, Fury attack!" I screamed. Lucky lunged at the Zubat and stabbed and stabbed, but it wouldn't die. "Lucky use it aga-"

"No!" Thrash said. "Use a poke ball! This is the first thing you saw here remember?" I looked at him and nodded. In my mind, he had just made up for killing the Mankey on Route 3. I tossed the poke ball and the Zubat disappeared into it. One wiggle. Two wiggles. Three wiggles. Click.

"You _caught _that thing?" Lucky asked in disbelief.

"His name is Dracula!" I said. "And he's your new teammate. But first, he has some explaining to do. Come on out!" I threw the poke ball up into the air and Dracula the Zubat came out.

"Arceus Christ, what took you so long?" Dracula said impatiently. "Team Rocket is still here, you need to get them out! I don't know if I'll ever get a good day's sleep again."

"Why were you attacking us just now?" Thrash shouted, grasping Dracula with one hand.

"I…wasn't…attacking!" Dracula choked out. "I…was…trying….to ..tell you to…help me..ahhh." Thrash had release Dracula from his grip.

"Alright, then ." He said. "Where is Team Rocket?"

"They're heading out toward Cerulean City as we speak, C'mon we don't have much time. Follow me. I know the way!" Once again, the running shoes being put to good use, and soon we reached Team Rocket, busy digging away, right near the exit to Cerulean.

They were dressed in black, black caps, boots, shirts, and gloves, and each of them wore a black jacket with a red letter R on it. "Keep digging!" A top rank grunt said. "We need to find those fossils before anyone gets down here."

"It's too late for them." I whispered to Lucky, who instinctively buzzed into the middle of the area, acting incredibly angry.

"B-Beedrill!" Screamed a grunt, and like a pack of dogs barking, all the other grunts chimed in too, equally startled.

"Beedrill?"

"OMG Where?"

"Kill it!"

"I can't, my pokemon aren't in a good enough condition to fight that thing!"

"Supersonic." I whispered to Dracula.

"_SkreeeeeeeeeSkreeeeeeeeeeeeSkreeeeeeee!"_

"Holy shit!"

"That noise is so awful!"

"Is the Beedrill making that noise?"

"Everyone, forget the fossils, retreat to our hideout, and don't worry, I'll explain to the boss what happened."

The goons ran out of the cave faster that a Rapidash at full gallop. As the five of us walked out into the area, Thrash tripped over a rock. When he got up, he got a look of surprise on his Mankey face. "Hey! Hey guys I think I found a fossil!" He said.

I walked over and picked up the rock, It was showing the shell of a pokemon I think. It looked kind of like a trilobite. "_This_? This is what Team Rocket was after?"

"A bunch of retards." Fireball mumbled under his breath.

"Language!" I reminded him. He cupped his hands over his mouth again, but gave me look as if to say "Well they are."

Then, after another grueling I don't know 15, maybe 16 steps, we made it out of Mt. Moon. "I see Cerulean City!" Fireball said. "Let's go get our second gym badge!"

Our spirtis were lifted. After everything that we had gone through in one day, from Brock's challenge to chasing Team Rocket of of Mt. Moon we were glad to get some rest. I set up camp near the base of the cave, so we had the most gorgeous view of the city. Little did we all know, that in the morning, something awful was bound to happen.


	8. The First of the Fallen

The First of the Fallen

"Alright, Thrash, Fireball. Show me the Mega Punch and Mega Kick on those rocks!" I said. Thrash the Mankey had just been taught Mega Kick by some weird guy training on the side of Mt. Moon. Fireball the Charmeleon had just learned Mega Punch from another weird guy only a few square feet away. Both moves seemed powerful, but it was obvious that Mega Kick had more power. However, I wasn't nearly as accurate as Mega Punch, and Thrash could kick nearly as much as Fireball could punch. Fireball had also learned smokescreen, (We all woke up to surprise smoke that morning, Fireball overjoyed.) Lucky the Beedrill had just learned Focus Energy, meaning only around 5 levels until he learned Twinneedle, the best bug type move he could possibly learn.

Then there was Dracula the Zubat, our new addition, who had just learned Astonish when I caught him, so he wasn't learning another move for a while. We were walking to Cerulean city when out story starts. With his size, Fireball no longer rested on top of my head, and I felt so much lighter than normal. Also, since Lucky had evolved into Beedrill, I didn't have to carry him around, and he loved flying. It must have been his lifelong dream or something. Thrash was walking along with Fireball, they were talking strategy, and Dracula was talking to me, being very inquisitive, it was getting annoying.

"When are we going to get there?" He asked impatiently. "I'm hungry, let's have lunch, but let's make it quick. Let's get to the city already! You have running shoes on, so why are you not running?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked.

Dracula fluttered about, and soon noticed it was bright out, hissed, and went into his poke ball. "Good day!" He said before he returned himself.

"Good day." I replied. Oh how wrong I was going to be.

We kept walking down Route 4 until we came across a small ledge. One by one, we each jumped down. Thrash was last to jump down and subsequently landed on a Spearow. The thing screeched in anger and started to attack Thrash. "Should I Mega Punch it?" He asked.

"No, I've got a better idea!" I said. "Great Ball go!" I threw a great ball that I had found in Mt. Moon and watched as I caught my fifth pokemon with ease. "Welcome to the team Braveheart!" I said as I tossed the ball up into the air to let him out.

He saw us, and that little Spearow tried to fly away. "I don't know you people!" He said. "G-get away from me!"

"Come back, we won't hurt you." I yelled to him, who was up in a tree.

"I don't know that!" He said. Arceus Christ this was one cautious Spearow.

"He's got a Careful Nature like me." Fireball said, sneaking a peak at my pokedex.

"Stop looking threw my stuff!" I emphasize to him, "But yeah, you're right. So how do we get through to him?"

"We don't." Thrash said.

"What do you mean?" Lucky asked "He just needs a little encouragement! Ahhh-" Lucky took a deep breath. "Kakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Kakuna Matata! Ain't know passing craze! It means no worries for the rest of your days!"

"What an awful song!" Braveheart called from the tree. "Are you implying that my days are numbered? My life could end completely tomorrow."

"Well that's a pretty damn good reason to live your life to the fullest today isn't it?" Lucky asked. "Kakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Kakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!"

Braveheart flew down off of the tree and landed on my head and started to walk about. I gave Lucky a look to signal him to keep singing. "It means no worries, for the rest of your days! It's our problem free, philosophy! Kakuna Matata!"

"Okay, okay you win, that song is a very catchy tune." Braveheart said to Lucky from atop of my head, which he seemed to be nesting on.

"So what do you say Braveheart? Are we pals?" Lucky asked him holding out a leg.

"Of course we're pals!" Braveheart said shaking Lucky's leg with his wing. Then Gary saw us.

"Battle!" He said. "Come on, I want to see how much less sucky you've gotten!"

"But I'm the one who beat you twice in a row." I said, but he wouldn't listen. He sent out a Pidgeotto right away, and this time, Fireball got rid of it with a simple Mega Punch(It was a critical hit.)

"Squirtle!" Gary said. "Go!"

He sent out Squirtle and I retaliated by sending out Lucky, Fury Attack was doing pretty well, but a Water Gun managed to hit Lucky. "Lucky return!" I said before Gary could land another attack, I sent Thrash out, and a Mega Kick was all that we needed to fell the mighty Squirtle beast.

"Go Abra!" Gary said, and I switched to Braveheart, to get some experience. Abra could only teleport, but that didn't work in battles, Braveheart was thrilled with his easy victory. "Alright Rattata!" Gary said, and I switched back to Lucky, but I let Braveheart watch his friend.

"Fury Attack!" I shouted, and Lucky put the Ratata to such a low state of health that victory was certain.

"Hyper fang!" Gary shouted, and suddenly everything went grey. Time slowed down…The fast…paced battle turned slow…mo…tion… and I watched…in horror…as the Rattata bit Lucky's head clean off. It was brutally disgusting.

"Noooo!" Braveheart and I screamed at the same time. Lucky's body lay dead on the ground. I sent out Thrash, used Karate Chop and sent Gary away crying. "He-he was my friend!" Braveheart lamented. "I swear I will have my revenge!" We slowly picked up the Beedrill body and gave Lucky a proper burial, he had taught us a very important lesson. Now we had to promise to not forget him.


	9. Braveheart Conquers the North

Braveheart Conquers The North

The sun disappeared behind the clouds as we all stood there, my 4 pokemon and I. There wasn't the littlest bit of happiness. It seemed that Braveheart, the Spearow, was the one most upset. "He was my friend…" He said sadly. "He wasn't supposed to die like that! What about his Kakuna Matata, what about his name? He must not have been so Lucky after all."

We were mourning the loss of my dear Beedrill, Lucky. He had always been happy and carefree. He didn't deserve to die at his young age, and to make things worse, Braveheart was now incredibly scared of his own death. "Listen, kid… I- I'm sorry." Thrash said putting his hand on Braveheart's shoulder. "I liked him too. He was a good ally, and friend, but we have to move on. It's dangerous if we dwell on negative energy like this for too long. Your performance depends on your mood!"

"Then put me in the Box!" Braveheart said. "I'm not feeling up to it."

"No. You're not." I said. "And neither am I, but I'll tell you this. I'm going to channel all my sadness, into anger, and motivation for getting stronger, so that this will never happen again." Braveheart looked up at me, and I gave him a smile. "C'mon, we have a lot of training to do!" I said.

"Yes." Braveheart said, wiping tears from his eyes with his wings, and then a familiar look of Spearow anger came among him. "Yes we do."

I put Dracula in the PC Box to help keep him alive. He didn't like it, but his level was lower than anyone else's in the party and I didn't want him dead. Plus, he was nocturnal and kept me up all night last night. It needed to end. I took Thrash, Fireball, and Braveheart and we walked toward Nugget Bridge, the one bridge in Cerulean that led to the northern part of Kanto. "Welcome to the Nugget Bridge!" A Bug Catcher said. "Beat us five trainers in a row and win a fabulous prize." Fabulous Prize, huh. It could be really useful to me if it was some healing items(we had ran out of healing items and needed some money, we only had 600 poke left, and that was just enough to buy 2 potion, which were not satisfactory healing items)

When I saw the Weedle that the Bug catcher sent out, I got Braveheart on the move. He was able to dodge the attacks easily with flying around and all. The best part was, his move pool also consisted of Fury Attack (Lucky's only attacking move), only his Fury Attack was so much more powerful due to A. His high Attack stat, and B. His Normal Typing, and C. His high Attack stat. He also had a pretty good Peck attack, but using Fury Attack suited his emotion right now. He plowed his way through that bug catcher without taking a scratch. "Great Job!" I said. "1 down 4 to go."

[For these next few scenes, please have the song _The Eye of The Tiger_'s chorus playing in your room, or your head.]

1. Braveheart is battling a Pidgey, cleverly doging all the Gust attacks going his way, his beak is glowing for an incoming Peck attack.

2. Braveheart is carrying an Ekans in his talons, and is using Fury Attack on hit, chopping it into little bits.

3. Braveheart is poisoned and I'm running him to the pokemon Center.

4. Braveheart and I walk out of the building together, and go toward Nugget Bridge again.

5. Braveheart is about to face off with a Nidoran (it does not matter which gender.)

6. Braveheart is just about to finish off a Mankey with his Peck attack.

[ok, stop the music.]

"Finish it!" I yelled, as Braveheart dug his beak through the Mankey's chest. Before, I would have been sad to kill anybody's pokemon, but now that Lucky was dead, it didn't matter. They had taken one of my best friends away from me, so why should they be happy? As far as I was concerned, unless someone was also out to save the region from a Nuzlocke, they were just as guilty as the Legendaries.

"You monster!" The camper I had just beaten said, as he picked up his dead Mankey. "I don't ever want to see you again!" He seemed to be a boy of about 12, maybe 13, and you know what? I didn't care for a word he was saying! I was still pissed off about Lucky's death and I hoped the prize I got would be worth it. I looked at Braveheart, who was still fine for health, and moved forward.

"Congrats on defeating the Nugget Bridge!" A man said. He was wearing a trench coat, covering up his whole body. "You've won a fabulous nugget as your prize!" He handed me a small ball, it looked useless, but I was happy, because that little orb was made of solid gold. Now _that_ would buy me some healing items. "By the way…" The man said as he took off his trench coat to reveal that he was a part of Team Rocket, as he was dressed in the same retarded uniform. "How would you like to join Team Rocket?"

"Are you insane?" I asked. I suddenly realized the nugget might be stolen. "I don't want to be part of a group of terrorists! Why would I possibly join you guys after I saw what you were doing in Mt. Moon?"

The man hunched himself upright. "So _you_ were the one who let that Beedrill in there?" I gulped and nodded.

"Yes."

"Where is your Beedrill now?" The man asked. Getting a little glint in his eye.

"He's in the wild." I half lied. I mean, we buried the decapitated body on Route 4 so he was technically in the wild, but I made it seem like he was still alive.

"Don't lie. Your Beedrill is dead isn't it?" The man asked with a smile.

"….."

"That's what I thought!" The man said as he threw a poke ball up into the air. "Zubat, Go!" The Zubat he sent out looked nothing like Dracula did (it was way uglier than Dracula, what with the poison seeping out of its fangs, and it's wings were sort of ripped).

"What the hell happened to that thing?" I asked, distraught that it was in such bad shape.

"Oh, well, this guy put up a fight, but I managed to capture him with relative ease. It took a few needles to the wing membrane to make it cooperate, but hey, he's mine now, so I guess the ends justify the means with this one." I suddenly realized something. This man, one who cares not even an ounce about his pokemon, is what I was becoming to the entire Kanto region. If I kept killing everyone else's pokemon, I'm no better than them. At last I understood.

"No." I said. "The ends don't justify the means. That Zubat is in awful shape, it needs medical attention."

"Fat chance! Zubat, use Bite on that Spearow!" Wait, what? We're battling?

"Braveheart look out!" I shouted, and Braveheart turned and dodged just in time. "Use Fury Attack!" I yelled out. Braveheart charged in at the Zubat, but then I remembered. "Don't kill it though!" Braveheart slowed down and only gently touched the Zubat two times, but it still fell to the ground, and no doubt about it, it was dead. The Rocket Grunt snickered and took off, but Braveheart was on the floor, crying.

"I'm sorry master!" Braveheart said. "I- I tried to keep him alive! I couldn't! I killed him! I'm awful! I'm a monster! Waaaaahhhhh!"

I kneeled down, and put my hand on Braveheart's shoulder. "No, Braveheart. You are not awful, you are not a monster!"

"But you saw me just there! I killed him! It's all my fault!"

"No!" I yelled. "It wasn't your fault. It was that grunt's fault. He had critically abused that Zubat. It was in no fit state to fight when he sent it out. He is the monster, not you. You are a brave Spearow, who is just unlucky to have ended up in this Nuzlocke journey with me." I sent out Thrash and Fireball, who had gotten, like, no story time this chapter, I mean come on! Why was this all about Braveheart? "But you aren't alone." I continued. "You have us. We're your friends, and if you think you're a monster look at us! Thrash chopped an Onix into pieces! Fireball has burned countless pokemon to crisps! I'm the one who tells them to do it! None of us think you're a monster! You're a family member now, and a very dear friend." Braveheart got up off the ground and hugged me with his wings.

"Thank you!" He said hugging. The clouds started to disappear in the sky. The sun was coming back out. "Thank you!" Braveheart was overjoyed. You could hear the Spearows chirping, and the Pidgey's singing. "Thank you so much!" Braveheart started to glow with happiness. No really, he was glowing. Soon the glow had enveloped him completely. He was still hugging me. He started to grow, and his wings started to expand until soon he was hugging all of us. His beak grew larger than ever, and soon the light faded to reveal Braveheart, the massive Fearow, standing in front of us. "Thank you."


	10. Buil a Bill Workshop

Build-A-Bill Workshop

Route 24's patch of grass. Me. Thrash. We were looking for a pokemon. "I've heard rumors about Abras in this area." The Mankey said. "If we find one of them, throw a poke ball right away." We really needed a fourth pokemon, and because Braveheart had just destroyed any trainer's pokemon in the vicinity, we had no way to train up Dracula. Thrash was the one pokemon I had with me at the time. Braveheart and Fireball were both waiting by the start of Route 25, eager to get to the Cerulean Cape. I won't lie. I was too. That place was a famous date spot, and it wouldn't be so bad to pick up a few girls on the rebound. It was a normal teenage male curiosity.

"I'm actually kind of hoping for a Bellsprout." I said. "The gym in this city is a water gym and I don't want to have to go in without a grass or electric type." Thrash nodded and we kept looking for a pokemon, but again, we were having trouble finding one. "Why does this always hap-" I stopped as I saw a boy across the lake getting into a fight with a taller man.

"You are not allowed in Cerulean Cave!" The man said.

"But I've defeated the entire Elite 4!" The kid complained.

"That isn't enough to survive in this cave."

"What? Why?"

"Every pokemon in this cave is at a ridiculously high level, and they are all in legion with Mewtwo and his Nuzlocke rules."

"Mewtwo's in there? I can take him?"

"Have you ever done anything spectacular?"

"What?"

"Besides the Elite 4. What else have you done?"

"Well, nothing really."

"Then you need to do something very heroic before you are let into this cave."

The kid walked away with a grumpy look on his face. "Mewtwo's in there…" I said looking into the cave. I thought I saw some eyes looking back at me.

Thrash and I kept looking for a pokemon, and we were just about to give up when we saw one. It was pink, with a catlike face and had a long tail which was a little oval shaped at the end. There was no mistaking this pokemon. It was Mew. Holy shit.

"Hank Coro!" Mew said looking at me. "I have waited a long time for you to begin your journey." This was a first. A pokemon I understood before I caught it as opposed to after I caught it. "I know you must be shocked that you understand me." Mew said. "I am merely using telepathy. All the other legendaries have the same ability."

"Can I catch you?" I asked staring in awe at the first pokemon I saw on the Route.

"No. You can't. You don't have any Master Balls." Mew said. "I needed to talk to you about your quest to save the region from the Nuzlocke. Follow me." He started floating down Route 25 and when Braveheart and Fireball saw him, they raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Hank caught _you_?" Fireball asked in disbelief.

"No." Mew replied. "I can't be caught in this region. I needed to talk to Hank and you guys." We all sat and unfolded for the story Mew was about to give. "Hank, what I'm about to say may shock you, but you need to give up saving the region."

"What?" Braveheart was shocked. "But we need to save the region! Trainers shouldn't have to go through this, and neither should their pokemon!"

"I agree." I said. "Why would I give up? I need to beat Mewtwo to restore Kanto to it's regular rules, just like my father restored Hoenn!"

"You don't understand!" Mew said. "Your father had the help of two of the most powerful legendaries that ever existed! He was incredibly lucky to have found both of them first in the places he found them. You won't be able to catch any legendaries here in Kanto. They're all in legion with Mewtwo and they need to be destroyed."

"What about you?" Thrash asked. "Why can't you just voluntarily join us?"

"I already told you. I can't be caught by anything other than a Master Ball, even if I wanted to join you, they wouldn't hold me. Plus, I'm only obtainable when I'm back on Faraway Island in the Hoenn region vicinity." Mew said. "I believe you are making a mistake Hank, but you could possibly free Kanto. I wish you luck." Mew said as he disappeared into thin air. My pokemon and I looked at each other, and walked toward the house we saw up ahead.

Inside the house was the ugliest thing in all creation. It was half human, and half clefairy, and all abomination. I didn't want to talk to it, but I did anyway. "Heellllppp!" It said in a raspy voice. "I need you to help me! I tried to run a teleportation system on my computer, but a clefairy got caught in it and we became joined. I need you to go to the PC and run the Cell Separation System." I nodded as the thing walked into his little pod and I went and pressed some buttons on the computer until I managed to run the system.

"Are you sure you should be helping him?" Braveheart asked. "He seems a little messed up in the head."

"I agree with the bird." Fireball said. "This doesn't seem like the best idea."

"Guys, leave him alone." Thrash said. He looked at me. "If master wants to help this guy, then I trust his judgment."

"Thanks furry friend." I said rubbing his head.

"Stop."

"Sorry." I turned and looked at the machine by the back of the room. It was essentially two pods connected by a tube. Suddenly, the doors to one of the pods opened and a man came out. He had brown hair, and was in a blue shirt with jeans.

"Thanks bud!" He said. "I'm Bill! I invented the PC Storage system. "Did you come to see my pokemon?"

"Ummm… I actually just was here to pick up some girls…" I said. Thrash slapped his forehead.

"You idiot, those could add pages to your pokedex! It isn't like you could catch anything here anyway considering Mew was the first thing you saw!"

"Your Mankey seems disappointed in you." Bill said. It took me a while to realize that only I actually understood what Thrash was saying. Bills eyes turned toward Braveheart and Fireball, and suddenly was filled with awe. "Oh my goodness! A real Charmeleon! How ever did you get it? And oh my Arceus a Fearow! You must be a very talented trainer." He came closer and whispered in my ear. "_very_ talented." Well, I was officially creeped out.

"Guys, let's get out of here." I said about to run for the door. They all looked at me and agreed. But before we got out, Bill managed to stuff something into the back pocket of my jeans. Oh god, I didn't want to know what it was. We ran back to Cerulean's pokemon center for a well earned rest.

"What the hell did he put in your pants?" Fireball asked. Thrash and Braveheart exchanged disturbed looks. Slowly I reached into my back pocket and pulled out something. It was a ticket to a party. But it wasn't just any party. It was a party on the SS Anne. The most luxurious boat in the world. There was a note attached to it. _This is a ticket to the SS Anne. I would go but I can't stand socializing. All the best trainers were invited to this party and I hope you make the most of it. By the way, the party is this Saturday so you should get to Vermillion ASAP._ Well that was some help. We had a deadline to get to an awesome party, most likely with people who could help me take down the Nuzlocke rules, or better, a bunch of girls. It was currently number 2 on my priority list. The number one spot belonged to the Cerulean Gym, and it's leader Misty (Who really isn't that hot guys, I mean come on! Get a life!) I knew it was going to be my toughest challenge yet due to me not having any advantages against her. I was going to have to beat her with brute power. I knew exactly who to use. The only pokemon I thought even remotely stood a chance against her rumored best pokemon Starmie. Braveheart and I were in for a really rough ride.


	11. Braveheart VS Deep Blue Sea

Braveheart VS The Deep Blue Sea

I sent Thrash out again early that morning. I needed another pep talk. "You have to stay strong and to stay strong you need to keep a level head. Don't do anything risky. Do you remember how many Super potions you were able to buy with that Nugget? It's going to be okay. You and Braveheart will do fine." I thanked him, and told him to go take Fireball and train while Braveheart and I were inside the gym. This was going to be one big day for us.

Okay, it turned out that there were around 50 trainers waiting to challenge Misty and I just so happened to get the 50th challenger ticket. This meant that it would be a few hours before I was able to challenge her. I spent the time talking to Braveheart. "You nervous?"

"Yeah." He said, shivering, using his giant Fearow wings to keep him warm. "How about you?"

"Of course I'm nervous." I said truthfully. "In this region, who wouldn't be nervous. What's important is that you are at level 23, the same level as Fireball, my starter. You are stronger level wise than any other pokemon she has. You also have that Persim Berry we found on the ground yesterday." I said pointing to the berry. "If you're confused by her signature water pulse technique, you will be healed by that berry, so don't worry. We should be able to beat her."

"Yeah." Braveheart said. "I can sort of feel it you know? Like it isn't going to be my time yet. Do you ever get that feeling."

"Yeah." I said. "I do."

{Next Up! Our 50th Challenger today!}

"That's our cue."

"Good luck."

"Good luck to you!"

{Hailing all the way from Pallet Town on Kanto's west side, we have Hank Coro! What do you think about the statistics on this trainer Bop?}

{Well Doo, Hank Coro has managed to work his way up to this place with never having a full party of pokemon. Playing by Nuzlocke rules, beating Brock alone is a force to be reckoned with. How he got out of Mt Moon, I haven't the slightest idea. I think Misty will have her hands full with this one.}

{I don't know Bop, Misty is a force to be reckoned with herself. She has just gone on a streak of 49 challengers in a row without a single one of her pokemon being defeated. I sincerely hope that Hank Coro brought his A-Game with him today. This match could be impossible to win without a type advantage. Oh, and here she is, after deciding her party, It's Misty! The leader of Cerulean Gym! She's hoping for her 50th win of the day today Bop. What do you have to offer here?}

{Well, Misty is a formidable battler with her confusion tactics and the swift attack most of her pokemon have is not going to help Hank evade any attacks. This match, as all the 49 before, has a real promise to it!}

"I hope you know what you're doing, little boy!" Misty said as she tossed a poke ball up into the air.

"I'm no little boy!" I said. "I'm your worst nightmare!"

"Hah, fat chance! I saw you at Cerulean's Cape. You couldn't even pick up a single girl!"

"Well, I managed to keep your attention the entire time." I said with a grin.

"Shut up! That's enough of your trash talk! Now, this is a two on two battle. Do you accept?"

"Of course I do! I didn't wait in that freezing waiting room for two hours to refuse a gym battle!" I hear roaring and cheering, and soon realized that there were plenty of people in the audience. I looked around to see if I could find anyone I knew. I saw Bill right away. I saw Mom! And Dad! And Harold too! Hey, he was holding Eevee! I looked around for anyone else, and I saw him there, with that same sneer on his face. It was Gary. He was already holding a Cascade badge, meaning he had battled Misty earlier this week.

"Alright!" Misty said. "Staryu, you are up!" She shouted as she sent out literally, a starfish with a glowing red jewel in the center. If that's a Staryu, a Starmie better look cooler. This was bad for me. I only had Braveheart on me and that meant that we were outnumbered two pokemon to one. Oh well. We could always try.

"Go Braveheart!" I threw my great ball and Braveheart came out, battle ready. He was flying over the water. "We'll make the first move! Use Fury Attack! Aim for the Jewel!"

Braveheart lunged for the Staryu. His beak was as sharp as ever for the Fury Attacks to begin.

"Staryu! Camoflauge!" Misty said. And the Staryu changed to the color of the water it was lying in. (I should mention, the gym field was made completely of water.) Of course, the Staryu's jewel didn't change color and Misty's camoflauge attempt was in vain. Braveheart landed a critical hit for two of his Fury Attacks, and for the other three he did normal damage, but due to his much higher level (Braveheart Level 23 Staryu Level 18) He was able to smash the Staryu's jewel to bits, and take 4 of the Staryu's legs off. It was clearly unable to battle.

{You saw it here folks! Hank Coro's Fearow just took down Misty's Staryu with only 1 attack! If I had to guess what she sent out next, it would probably be her rumored best Pokemon, Starmie}

{That would be a good choice Bop, but so few trainers had ever even beaten Misty's Staryu, let alone the other pokemon she uses, no one's even seen this alleged Starmie for years!}

"Well, They're all about to!" Misty yelled throwing another poke ball, and out came a Starmie, which was pretty much a ten sided purple starfish with a big red jewel in the middle again. Not cool.

{Folks, it seems that the stories about Misty owning a Starmie are entirely true! This is going to prove to be very exciting. Doo, Cue the music for this battle. It will be a great one!}

{Cueing Music! Folks you are in for a treat!}

(For these next few scenes please have _The Rising Fighting Spirit_ from Naruto in the room or your head for maximum enjoyment)

1. Starmie is trying to use Confuse Ray and Braveheart is blocking it with his wings.

is using pursuit on the Starmie, who is countering with a water pulse.

3. Braveheart is confused and Starmie is using Swift.

4. Braveheart is eating the Persim Berry and recovering. Starmie is camouflaging with the water.

5. Braveheart is going into a storm of Swift stars to land a Fury Attack!

6. Misty is using a super potion.

7. I am using a super potion.

8. The announcers Doo and Bop are getting excited, talking loudly as they watch the battle unfold

9. Braveheart is looking over the water to find the Starmie.

10. The Starmie lunges out of the water and hit's Braveheart with a rapid spin.

11. The Starmie has Braveheart pinned to the wall and is about to use Water Pulse.

12. Braveheart get a huge grin and Fury Attacks the Starmie right where it's jewel is.

13. Braveheart uses his legs to push off of the wall and impales through the Starmie as it shatters into millions of little pieces.

"Starmie!" Misty called.

"Braveheart way to go!" I said overjoyed. The crowd was cheering wildly. Gary even looked surprised. "We did it! We got the Cascade badge!"

{Well folks, I think that's a wrap! Hank Coro. Now only 6 badges short of the pokemon league!}

{As for Misty's Staryu and Starmie, I don't think we'll be seeing either of those guys again.}

So two badges down and six to go? That's nice. Braveheart and I reunited with Fireball and Thrash who were waiting by the gateway to Route 5, which would lead to a secret underground path that led to Vermillion. The docking place of the SS Anne.


	12. Braveheart's Love Dove

Braveheart's Love Dove

"Okay Fireball!" I said to my Charmeleon as we walked down Route 5. "We need to catch another pokemon here in this area before we head on down to Vermillion. I need you to help me look."

"Sure thing!" Fireball said. He was pretty happy to finally be getting some decent story time. He really hadn't had anything decent since Mt. Moon. "I'll call if I see anything! Oh! Speak of the devil!"

"Really!" I perked up. Normally we didn't see a new pokemon for a while.

"Yeah really!" Fireball said. "There's a Pidgey right here!" I ran over, excited, and there it was. I could tell it was a female Pidgey due to it's slightly darker coat, so it would blend in with it's nest more. It didn't take long before Braveheart and Thrash, who were nearby talking came over to investigate.

"What did you find?" Thrash asked? Braveheart was looking around excitedly, and when a Fearow gets excited, you duck, because I don't want to take any chances with a beak that long.

"Oh… my… god…" He said when he saw the Pidgey eating. "Hank! Hank you absolutely have to catch her! You have to! Please. Use that Great Ball!"

"But I was going to save it for a grass type…"

"Use the Great Ball, _now_!" I panicked and threw the Great Ball at the Pidgey. It was easily caught and I nicknamed her Dove. Well, now I can't call my team all guys anymore. "Yessssss!" Braveheart said and he took the Great Ball off of the ground and flew up into the air, and let out Dove, who was now riding on his back.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked as they flew around.

"Hey Baby, long time no see!" Braveheart said and I immediately knew why he was so happy. Dove the Pidgey was Braveheart's girlfriend.

"He's happy." Fireball said looking up. Thrash folded his arms and nodded in agreement.

"Spearow, is that you?" Dove asked with her eyes wide.

"Yes it's me!" Braveheart said. "Only it's Fearow now, and my name is Braveheart."

"Well you bravely conquered my heart!" Dove said hugging him.

"Tell me Dove." He said.

"Who?"

"You. Master Hank says your name is Dove now."

"Oohhh. I always liked that name, but how does Master know which type of soap I use?"

Fireball hear this and so did Thrash and they shook their heads in that incredibly awful joke. "When can we get to the SS Anne?" Thrash asked impatiently. "It's not like the boat will wait for us, and if we spend all day here, we will not make it to the boat." I agreed with him.

Later….

"The Day Care?" Braveheart asked in shock. "Why are you putting her in the Day Care?"

"It's not like you won't see each other." Fireball said trying to cheer Braveheart up.

"But what if I- What if I you know… Throw the bucket? What then, hub? What then?" He sounded really sad.

"I'm sorry Braveheart." I said. "But we need to put Dove here. It will make sure she stays alive and she'll level up, which is very important. Training up is the most important part about these journeys. I shouldn't have to remind you of Lucky!" Everything went silent. We hadn't spoken about Lucky in such a long time… It seemed to present a stinging truth. Braveheart nodded and gave Dove a good bye hug.

"I'll see you again!" She said. "Don't worry!"

"No." Braveheart said. "It's pronounced Kakuna Matata. They were the words of a dear friend of mine. I'm just glad that you're going to be safe."

Even Later….

"Alright Fireball, now we look for a new friend!" I said as we emerged out of the Underground path on Route 6. "This time, we're going to keep them!" As we crawled through the grass, another nice half hour passed before Fireball spoke up.

"Did you find one yet?" I hadn't actually found one, so I didn't answer. In a short little while I heard him say something again.

"Did you find- ghghghghgh! Help! Ghghgghh…" I ran over to find a Bellsprout trying desperately to digest him. It wasn't working.

"C'mon Fireball fight it! Tear at the skin, heat up the stomach juices, just make him spit you out!" Fireball lightly heated up the stomach acid in the Bellsprout and was soon released from its tenacious mouth.

"Pokeball go!" I shouted as I threw a poke ball and once again managed to catch a pokemon. "Yeah! I caught him! I caught-"

"A Cannibal!" Fireball shouted. That was actually a good name. I caught Cannibal! I sent him out for a much needed apology. "Hey man, sorry I scorched you like that." Fireball said holding out his arm. Cannibal lunged for it and I put Fireball back in his poke ball.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked him. He just gave me a blank stare. Did I just catch an insane pokemon? I think I might have.


	13. Getting Drowzee

Getting Drowzee?

Vermilion City: 10:00 pm…

"I say it's time we hit the gym!" Fireball the Charmeleon said, feeling pumped. He was excited because I promised him I would use him.

"It's late now!" Thrash the Mankey said. "Sleep first! Gym tomorrow! We're just lucky the boat party isn't until Saturday."

"Tomorrow is Saturday…" Braveheart the Fearow pointed out. "Cannibal what do you think?"

"….zzzzzzzzz….." Cannibal the Bellsprout was sleeping with his eyes open.

"Well, I say we sleep today and we seize Route 11 tomorrow!" I said, feeling in the mood for a new friend, who we would train on the SS Anne.

"But I want to challenge the gym!" Fireball whined. So I took him to the gym, at 10:00 pm, when it was dark out and you could see Vermilion City's lights light up on the harbor. It was actually really beautiful. "I see the Gym over there on that small peninsula!" Fireball pointed and ran smack dab into a tree that was blocking the way.

"See? We can't even get into the gym, now come on! Since we're out and about why don't we go find someone from Route 11!"

"Shouldn't we bring someone with us? It would make sense to have more than one pokemon in your party right now." I patted my Charmeleon on the head.

"You were always a cautious one, Fireball." I said. "You still are. Don't worry, it'll be fine. We're just going to find a pokemon, use Ember to weaken it, and then I'll catch it with this poke ball."

Route 11 Midnight…

"Ahhh…" I yawned as we searched through the grass. "I'm getting kind of sleepy how about you?"

"Yeah. I kind of want to go back to the pokemon center." Fireball the Charmeleon said. "We've been looking for almost two hours! Can't we try this again in the morning?"

*clink*

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Did I hear what?"

*clink*

"That! Did you hear that?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Fireball."

*clink*

"…c.n…u…r..m.."

"What did you say?"

*clink*

"wk….up…"

*clink*

"Master! Wake up!" I open my eyes to find I had been dreaming, but staring right in my face was a Drowzee. I saw Fireball behind him, ready for an attack.

"Ember.." I said lightly. I was kind of groggy, but he managed to understand what I was saying and shot some flames at the Drowzee. It started running around in circles and I threw the poke ball. I was not going to let this thing get away after almost trapping me in Limbo. I held the poke ball together, and pressed as hard as I could. Thankfully, I had managed to catch him. "Sandman!" I said. "His name is Sandman!"

Virmillion City Pokemon Center 8:30 am…

"So did you win at the gym?" Braveheart asked hopefully.

"The Gym's blocked." Fireball said. "We need to learn cut to get in."

"The Captain of the SS Anne knows cut!" Sandman said giving some helpful input. "I say we go to the SS Anne! Party time!" (He was rather happy. Then again, when you have a Jolly nature, it's to be expected.) I nodded my head in agreement as I did a head count on my pokemon. 1. Fireball 2. Thrash 3. Braveheart 4. Cannibal 5. Sandman, I was very close to a 6th pokemon. I technically had seven at the moment but one was to weak to train and the other was in the Day Care.

"Alright! SS Anne is next!" I said.

"Yay! Hooray!" The pokemon said.

"But first we're going to go fishing on it's dock!"

"…Boooooooooooo!" Everyone said.


	14. A Magikal Moment

**Okay, so this chapter will be kind of short. Like, really short, but it's a crucial event to the story, and I don't want to add it to any other chapter because I think it deserves to be it's own. Here we go.**

A Magikal Moment

"….." Said Thrash who was sitting in the boat with me. "….Why?…" He said. He was looking at me, holding on to a crummy makeshift fishing rod I constructed out of twigs and Cannibal's Vine Whip attack.

"Shh!" I said. "If we're not quiet, we won't get any bites."

"…I hate this… so much." He said folding his arms.

"We just need to be patient man!" Sandman said. "The SS Anne doesn't leave for another 5 hours, we will still have time to check it out after this."

"…..ahhhhhhhhh!" Cannibal screamed as he jumped from the water with a fish in his mouth.

"Quick! Get it out of his mouth before he eats it!" I said, and we all pulled and tugged on him and the fish until out it came. A Magikarp. Lv 5. You gotta be kidding me. I silently picked up the poke ball I had and touched it to the pathetic thing. It was easily caught. "There." I said. "We got our Live Bait." Yay. Now I had 6 pokemon in my party. One was useless, and another was insane…

"Hey Dickface!" Who said that? I look up on the ship to see Gary waving down at me.

"Goddamnit! Not you again!"

"Yeah it's me, and I challenge you to a rematch."

I climbed aboard and sent out Braveheart. He was finally going to have his revenge. So was I. Gary was going to pay for killing out friend, all those days ago.


	15. Revenge on the SS Anne

Revenge on the SS Anne

**Okay, chapter 15! So here is a quick recap before we dive into the Chapter long battle with Gary. Hank Coro was around eight when his family moved away from Sinnoh in panic, and fled to Kanto, which had a much stricter set of rules. Hank, after turning 15, managed to talk his parents into letting him go on a pokemon journey. He made a friend. The fire pokemon Charmander, which he named Fireball, and eventually evolved into Charmeleon. Together, they moved out into the world of Kanto's Nuzlocke. On the way, they made friends with Thrash the Mankey, a Beedrill named Lucky, and a Zubat named Dracula. Braveheart the Spearow, who later evolved into Fearow, Sandman the Drowzee, Cannibal the Bellsprout, Dove the Pidgey, and a Magikarp named Live Bait. During a battle with Gary on the Nugget Bridge, Lucky was decapitated by his foe Rattata, and Braveheart swore revenge along with Hank. Now, they have encountered Gary once more, and Braveheart has still not forgotten what Gary did to his friend…**

"So how many pokemon do you have?" Gary asked in his cocky tone. "I've already caught forty kinds pal!"

"Shut up you dumb shit!" I yell back at him. "If you had forty kinds, you wouldn't only have four pokemon in your party!"

"Psshh. Whatever. Go Pidgeotto!" He said as he threw a poke ball on the ground and out came his Pidgeotto.

"Boss!" Braveheart said. "Use me for the Raticate, and only the Raticate. I want it to be personal!"

"I'll take care of the bird!" Sandman said stepping up. I hadn't used him very much, but I was pretty sure he could take it.

"I'll go first! Sandman use Headbutt!" Sandman launched himself off of the floor and flew right toward the Pidgeotto.

"Counter it with a Quick Attack!" Gary said and the Pidgeotto flew straight at Sandman, seemingly fearlessly. This was going to be a matter of power, and Sandman's level wasn't looking so good.

"Aggghhh!" Sandman was hit!

"Sandman are you okay?" I asked running to him. I wasn't going to lose another friend. Not now. Not ever again.

"Heheheheheheh. I'm going to be just fine knowing I have…Disable!" He got up and shot a disable at the Pidgeotto. It was a good hit. Now that fucking bird couldn't outrun us.

"Sand Attack!" Gary said, and a flurry of sand somehow made it's way onto the boat.

"My eyes!" Sandman shouted. "I cant see! My eyes are sealed with sand! I don't want to die like this! I don't want to die like this!"

"You aren't going to die!" I said. "Use Confusion!" He held out his hands and emitted a psychic wave that smashed the Pidgeotto into the wall. It wasn't dead, sadly, but it was clearly unable to battle. "You did it Sandman!" I said. "You won! You won your first big battle!" Cheers to a good psychic type pokemon. (Even if it does have a crummy nature.)

"Oh. You aren't getting away that easily! Go Wartortle!"

"Sandman return!" I returned Sandman into his poke ball and sent out Thrash. "Alright Thrash! Chop this turtle to bits for me!"

"Right!" Thrash said, cracking his knuckles. "One Wartortle stew coming right up!"

_If you really feel like it…You can listen to some sort of battle theme for these next scenes…but this isn't too important…It isn't too important. I guess a Pokemon Battle theme would do just fine… yeah go with that._

1. Thrash is Mega Kicking the Wartortle right in it's face

2. The Wartortle is retreating into it's shell to dodge Thrash's attacks.

3. The Wartortle is using Water Gun to attack Thrash.

4. Thrash is running around desperately to find a place to hide from the water guns.

5. I'm looking really nervous but then I have an idea. I shout it across the deck to Thrash.

6. Thrash jumps onto the Wartortle's shell and is riding it around.

7. Gary yells and the Wartortle is coming back out of the shell.

8. I smirk and give Thrash an order. Thrash karate chops the Wartortle's head and it goes unconscious.

9. Gary is pissed as se sends out his next pokemon: Kadabra.

10. I congratulate Thrash on a job well done. I return him and send out Fireball.

11. The Kadarbra is using confusion to lift Fireball up in the air.

12. The Kadabra is smashing Fireball to the deck with his mind. A cloud of dust is forming around both pokemon.

13. Both Gary and I are looking for either of our Pokemon in the dust cloud.

14. The dust settles and we look to find that Fireball is choking the Kadabra with one hand.

15. I yell an order and Fireball Mega Punches the Kadabra overboard. It lands floating in the water clearly unable to battle. Gary returns it. I return Fireball.

_Stop the battle theme if you want to. If not, fine, but this last part of the battle is better enjoyed without music._

"You know full well who I'm going to use next." Gary said. "He loved how that Beedrill tasted back on Nugget Bridge, and he's been hoping for seconds. Go! Raticate!" He threw a poke ball and there it was. The monster of a pokemon that killed Lucky, but now evolved.

"Braveheart." I said solemnly as I released the Fearow from his poke ball. "It's time for our revenge."

**I'm going to switch to Braveheart's POV now.**

"You seem angry!" The Raticate said with a grin on his face. "I wouldn't expect that in a chicken!"

"I am no chicken!" I said. I had been waiting s long for this battle. To finally get my hands on this monstrosity of a pokemon. "I'm a bird of prey! And today's main course is Rat soup."

"You think you can scare me? I'm not afraid of you! You did nothing but cry when I ate your friend! Now I have the satisfaction of eating you too!" He lunged for me with a Hyper Fang. I expected as much.

"Gotcha!" I left him grip onto my wing, but I held him with my other one. "I believe you ordered one Fury Attack…" I said, and I smashed my long drill like beak into both of his eye sockets. I took his tail off, and then, finally, I chopped him in half down the middle. "…With a side of death." I finished. I turned to Hank. "Let me back into the Pokeball." I said. "I need to rest."

**Switching back to Hank's POV**

"Alright. Good Job. That thing isn't going to hurt us anymore." I said as I returned Braveheart.

"You're pathetic." Gary said. "You really need to brush up on your battling skills." I slugged him in the eye and he fell onto the floor. It made me feel good, because I did not believe I was that strong.

"Stop being such a dick." I said. I walked over to a table and picked up a Cut HM that had a sign that said _free_ in front of it. "If I see you again…I'll cut you!"

As I walked down the dock to get away from the SS Anne, I saw a small little cave. It was around 100 yards away, and I knew that we would have to go there before we challenged the gym. "Why are we going down there?" Fireball asked, practicing out his new Cut move. "The gym is the other way!"

"I know." I said. "But that's Digletts' Cave, and a ground type will really help us win in this next gym. First though, we need to put Live Bait in the Box."

"Why can't we eat him instead?" Braveheart asked. And we walked into Digletts' Cave laughing. Maybe we shouldn't have been.


	16. Can you Diglett?

Can You Diglett?

I didn't want to send him out. I didn't feel safe around him. I was going to switch him out of the party as soon as I found an electric pokemon. I did not want to train him, but I needed to. I absolutely needed to. He was the one at the lowest level. He had only one good move. I also needed his low level to try and catch the Diglett I knew I would see first. I also needed to get back to some place near Viridian, where Looker said he needed to see me. That is why, even though my heart was telling me no way, and my brain was telling me it was going to be a dangerous trip, I sent him out. He just stared at me, with those black beady eyes. "Are you ever going to say anything to me?" I ask him. He just stares, and then looks at the cave and starts to wander in. "Wait!" I shout. "Wait for your trainer Cannibal!"

Cannibal the Bellsprout had sort of been making everyone on the party feel uncomfortable so I decided to let them stay in their poke balls. I had checked my PC earlier so that I could make sure Dracula the Zubat and Live Bait the Magikarp were doing alright. "Why can't I come and train up?" Dracula asked.

"You both are at an extraordinary low level for this point in the game." I replied. "But I'll make you a deal Dracula, and you too Live Bait." I said looking at the fish (Who I couldn't even understand, not like the way I didn't get Cannibal, when I tried to talk to live bait, all I hear is "Magikarp! Karp! Karp!") "If I make an awful mistake and become completely hopeless, I'll train one of you up, or maybe both of you depending on the circumstances."

Okay, back to the present. I ran after Cannibal as we entered Digletts' cave to find that there was a Diglett right there, standing guard no doubt. "Okay Cannibal!" I said, feeling a little uneasy. "Use a Vine Whip on it!" Cannibal swished out a vine and slapped the Diglett in half. It flew toward the other side of the tunnel, it was dead.

"Damn it! Cannibal!"

"Goal!"

"Hey! Hey you talk!"

"No I don't! You're just insane!"

"No. I am _not _insane. _You _are insane."

"I am. I do not deny. Therefore, since you have decided what I am, I shall decide what you are. You _are _insane." This Bellsprout was starting to really weird me out.

"Why did you not talk before?"

"Better to be kept quiet and be thought a fool, than to open your mouth and remove all doubt." He had a grin on his face.

"Well you definitely removed the doubt when you just _killed_ the pretty much only pokemon that can help with the third gym!"

"Thrash the Mankey can help. He can learn Dig. I want training. Let's keep moving. You have to get to Looker don't you?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"In that case let's stop here for lunch!" He said laughing.

"I thought you said you wanted to go!" I shouted.

"No I didn't! See? You _are _insane!" Oh Arceus damn it were back to this again.

"Cannibal, as much as I'd love to waste this entire chapter of my journey arguing with you, we really need to get moving."

"No, now are you coming or not?" My god.

We managed to make it through the rest of the cave without seeing a single pokemon, which certainly was not boding well with Cannibal. "Stop." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're in a dark tunnel, and I see a light at the end right there. We're both dead!" I had to admire the logic he used to reach that conclusion. His personality was quickly growing on me.

"We are not dead. We're just exiting the cave." I said as I dragged him by his roots out the cave. "Look! We're still alive! And there is Looker!" And Looker was indeed standing there. He had a pretty happy look on his face.

"There he is! There's the little crime stopper I was lucky enough to discover! Speaking of the little bugger, where is he?"

"Lucky's dead." I said solemnly. "He was murdered, but the culprit was taken care of. May Lucky rest in peace."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Looker said. "But here! Take this Flash HM! It is of crucial importance! There have been rumors of Team Rocket appearing in Lavender town, and given Saffron City's current state, the only access to Lavender town is through Rock Tunnel! That cave is impossible to cross without this move!" I thanked Looker and told him I would get on the case as soon as I could. I looked at Cannibal.

"Ready to go back?"

"We just got here! Why not have some sight seeing?"

"I've seen this city already."

"I haven't!" He protested. He had a point. I gave him a tour of the Viridian City.

"Here's Viridian's pokemon center, and here's the poke mart! And over here.. Wait a minute…What's going on over there?" I was going to show him the legendary always empty gym, which was usually used for museum purposes, but a crowd of people were harassing someone. It was a girl, around my age. Her clothes were clearly from a far away place. Sinnoh maybe. It might even be that shit hole of Unova, that she was from. She seemed to be waving at everyone, they were taking pictures of her.

"Lady! Lady Caitlin! What business have you in Kanto dear?" Were some of the things I heard the paparazzi say.

"I'm simply here to watch the Elite 4's 100th challenger this year. His name was Blue I think." She spoke with a Sinnoh accent. I could tell because my mother speaks with the same accent. Her clothes were clearly too expensive for Sinnoh though.

"Now _that_ is insane. If you know what I mean! Right Hank? Master?"

"C'mon Cannibal. We need to get back to Vermillion. She reminded me too much of home." I said and he followed me. We made it up to Diglett's cave again. We walked through. I trained Cannibal up a few levels, and lost around 5 Super Potions to the Magnitude attack all the Digletts knew. We were just about to exit the cave and come out in Vermillion when a Dugtrio popped up out of nowhere. It looked angry. Very angry. It tossed something out of the hole it burrowed. It was a dead Diglett. Then it hit me. This Dugtrio was that Diglett's mother. I tried to switch Cannibal out (The Dugtrio was at a higher level than even Braveheart e.g. Lv 31), but it didn't work. Then it used Fury Swipes, and landed around three critical hits, chopping off Cannibal's appendages.

"I'm sorry master." Cannibal said. "I won't live for much longer. I'm sorry I was such an awful pokemon."

"No. Cannibal. You weren't an awful pokemon. I don't care what any of the others say." I had tears in my eyes. I knew this was the end for him. He had only just started being social. "Forget anything anyone might have ever said before. You weren't an awful pokemon. You were a great pokemon. You were the greatest pokemon in the world, and If this Marley and Me movie reference can't make you realize that, I don't know what can. Good luck to you in the next life."

"Good luck to you in this one."

Now that I had two friends gone, I was in as big a mood as ever for killing others. I decided to focus my energy on someone who I thought deserved it. Lieutenant Fucking Surge.


	17. Into the War Zone

Into the War Zone

"We are gathered here today to morn the loss of our dear friend Cannibal the Bellsprout. He was an outstandingly brave and intelligent soldier, though he did not show it very often. Cannibal was caught on Route 6 and soon become a helpful member of the team, and one of the choice pokemon to use against Lt. Surge. His untimely death is a tragedy, and sadly sort of our own doing. Lt. Surge mocks us in his Gym men. Today, we are going to take the Gym and take Vermillion! For Cannibal!"

"For Cannibal!" Fireball the Charmeleon said putting his hand in the air.

"For Cannibal!" Sandman the Drowzee said looking up at the sky.

"For Cannibal!" Thrash the Mankey said nodding understandingly.

"I'm not fighting for someone not worth fighting for." Braveheart the Fearow said turning his head away. "That Bellsprout was insane!"

"What's wrong with being insane?" I asked, sort of offended. I had really bonded with Cannibal on our trip to Viridian and to hear one of my best leveled pokemon say this kind of hurt. "Cannibal was great!"

"I already avenged Lucky!" Braveheart said. "I have no more reason to fight! Or did you forget about your other friend?"

"I didn't forget about him! I think of him every day! But I'm not just fighting for him! I'm fighting for you! For Cannibal, and the other pokemon! I'm fighting so you guys can be free!"

"So we can be free? You've killed two of us in the process! Nice going, but I don't think being free is worth it! I'm not going to battle in the Gym today!" Braveheart said as he flew off.

"Boss." Thrash said reaching up onto my shoulder. "Let him go. He needs some time to sort himself out. For now we should focus on the Gym."

"The man's right." Sandman said putting his hand on my other shoulder. "Don't focus on the negative! Focus on the awesome party going crowd of Vermillion girls that might be in that Gym!" Sandman knew what to say. He had me at party, and by the time he said girls I was sprinting toward the Gym. I had almost made it to the door when Fireball stopped me, blocking the entrance.

"You forgot to heal us." Oh Arceus that was a close one. I hadn't really used anyone besides Cannibal since the SS Anne and everyone managed to sustain some pretty hefty damage.

This Gym had a very battle grid feel to it. I had each pokemon in my poke ball. (Well, except Braveheart who was off somewhere.) "Lt Surge!" I said, feeling up for a fight, "I challenge you!"

A man who clearly was one of those wannabe body builders (Y'know the douchebags who like to say they're body builders, but are just jerks who want to impress women, and usually end up doing the opposite, yeah one of those guys), was sitting across the room from me. "If you want a challenge, come and get it." He said with a bored look on his face.

I ran towards him but was suddenly paralyzed by an electric shock, and sent back. "Are you behind a freaking force field?"

"An electric one. I think I left the keys in those trash bags."

"You must not get a lot of challengers."

"They wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Is that really how you run your Gym?"

"You should start digging if you want to fight kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"You look like your fifteen years old."

"I am, but I've been through so much, it's hard to call me a 'kid'!"

"Yeah, I'd like to bring your attention back to the trash." I was not going to dig through that trash no matter what he said.

5 minutes later….

A giant rumbling came from the ground and Thrash and I popped out. We were right in front of Lt Surge. "Battle. Now!" I said losing my patience. Looking back on it, I sounded a bit like Gary saying that, something I'll never be proud of.

Lt Surge stood up, and he towered over me. "Listen kid, I don't take kindly to attitude. I can make your life hell."

"My life is hell. I'm just here to spread it to you." I said and Thrash adopted a battle ready stance.

"Voltorb. You're up!"

The battle had begun! "Thrash, use Dig!" I said. I had decided to follow Cannibal's advice. Dig was a good move, and not to be trifled with. Thrash burrowed his way through the floor.

"Voltorb, Charge while he's underground!" Surge said. The Voltorb looked like he was going to attack, but didn't. That move was useless. "You might think that was a useless move." Surge said, reading my mind somehow. "But now, Voltorb's electric moves have gained double power! Hahaha!"

"Too bad you don't get to use them." I said with a smirk on my face. "Now Thrash!" Thrash smashed up out of the ground and tackled into the Voltorb and threw it into the electric force field. It exploded upon contact.

"Voltorb taken care of, Sir!" Thrash said, getting a kick out of mocking Lt Surge.

"Pikachu!" Surge said as he threw his next poke ball. "Slam!"

"Use Dig to dodge it!" I said as Thrash burrowed underground once more. Lt. Surge got a look on his face. A sort of smirk. "What's so funny?"

"You're using the same strategy. You are the most uneducated kid I've battled yet. Pikachu! Double Team!" The Pikachu suddenly started to multiply, and there were tons more Pikachu than I could count (I'm exaggerating by the way). I looked frantically for a hint while Surge laughed his head off. Soon, I caught sight of one Pikachu sort of losing balance and getting out of synch with the others.

"Alright Thrash, use Dig on the one that just lost balance!" I said. I was very lucky. Thrash instead went for a different Pikachu, and that one turned out to be the real one. He smashed it into the ceiling and then it fell through one of his Dig holes just before the hole closed up.

"Lightning badge please, Sir!" Thrash said holding out his hand for a badge.

"This a three on three match little Mankey." Surge said with a grin on his face. "I still have one pokemon left."

"I think we can take it." I said.

"You just dug your own grave." Surge said. "Go Raichu." He threw his third poke ball, and out came a Raichu, although, something about this Raichu seemed abnormal. "Now." Lt Surge said with a wicked grin on his face. "You and your pokemon will die in defeat here!"


	18. Fireball's Enlightenment

Fireball's Enlightenment

**This story will be told from Fireball's point of view. When the sentences are italicized, it is one of Fireball's memories. I remember leaving off in a scene without fireball, so I suppose before I switch to fireball's POV, I'll have to tell a little bit of the story from Hank's POV. Here goes.**

"Thrash, I don't like the look of this Raichu." I said. "It seems to mean business."

"Don't worry about it. A few Mega Kicks and it'll be down like that." Thrash the Mankey said. "Using Dig wont help though, because it most likely knows Double Team and we don't want to give it any free bees."

"Alright! Go in for a Mega Kick!" I said. Thrash leaped into the air and smashed the Raichu into the wall with his foot.

"See boss? What did I tell you?" Ahh Thrash, the first pokemon I ever caught. He was so reliable. He had an abundance of knowledge. I don't think a Mankey and a human could ever get along as well as we did. Surge started laughing again.

"What's so funny Beacon Brain?" I asked. I was proud of the insult I came up with.

"You think just one Mega Kick can stop Raichu? Ha! You must be really stupid, kid. Double Team let's go!" The Raichu started multiply just like the Pikachu, only the Raichu did it faster, and made more of itself.

"Mega Kick on that same one!" I shouted and Thrash jumped toward the Raichu I had pointed at, and fell through it completely. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry Boss!" Thrash said. "I can handle this guy." Lt Surge smirked again.

"Raichu. Shock Wave." The Shock Wave hit Thrash completely and hurled him back into the electrical force field.

"Thrash! No!" I ran toward him, hoping he was still okay, when I got there he was still kind of alive.

"Boss!" He coughed. "Lean in closer." I picked him up and I leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"Yes buddy? What is it?"

"I *cough* I… was wrong." And suddenly his body became cold, and instead of the fur feeling warm and fuzzy it was sucking the heat from me. Thrash the Mankey, the first pokemon I had ever caught, had died.

"I'm going to kill you Surge!" I said as I sent out Sandman, my Drowzee. I figured since he had great special defense, I wouldn't have to put up with the awful Shock Wave of terror. "Use Confusion!"

"Double Team!" The Raichus Multiplied yet again and Sandman's attack only ended up hitting a few false Raichus.

"Master! There's too many of them!" Sandman said in agony. "I can't get a lock on!"

Surge broke out into laughter again. "Hah! I can! Shock Wave is my signature technique! It never misses! Raichu Shock Wave!"

"Master!" Sandman screamed as he was enveloped in the giant blast of lightning that came from the Raichu's body.

"Sandman!" I screamed. "Nooooooooo!" As I watched his body shrivel in the blast. He was clearly dead. (On top of the Gym's roof, Braveheart heard my 'No.' and decided to wait outside.)

**Ok Now I can switch to Fireball (By the way, this is a completely true part of the Nuzlocke adventure, meaning I really was that poorly prepared to face Lt Surge, then again, if I had caught a diglett, I might not have been in this mess. Anyway, switching to Fireball's POV**

"_Son, We're going to have to migrate south soon, so be careful not to stray from the group. We don't want to be caught by any of those humans." Dad said to me as I walked home with my friends. "Please go help your mother tear down the den."_

"_Okay Dad." I said as I walked happily toward my den. Our family of my Mommy Charizard, and my Daddy Charizard, and me, the only Charmander of 4 to hatch out of their egg, lived on the glorious Mt Ember. We were off path quite aways but because of construction, and also erosion, trainers would soon be able to discover us, and Mom and Dad both believed that humans are responsible for us being such an endangered species of pokemon._

"_Oh thank Mew you're here!" Mom said as I walked inside. "Quick, grab your Charcoal, we need to leave the Mountain! Now!" I ran and grabbed my Charcoal, then Mom grabbed me and Dad joined us and we took off. I looked back just in time to see the mountain erupting. The giant rocks from said eruption were moving toward us at a giant pace._

"_Look Out!" I shouted. "Falling Rocks!" Mom saw them out of the corner of her eyes and she sped up leading me to safety, but Dad was having trouble keeping up. "Come on Daddy!" I shouted. "You need to speed up or you aren't going to make it!"_

"_I love you honey! I love you son!" Was all he had time to say before a giant rock fell right onto him and crashed him down into the water forever._

"_Dad!" I cried, tears coming out of my eyes, and as we flew on I kept repeating it. "Dad! Dad! *sniffle* Dad!"_

I was waiting impatiently in my poke ball to be let out for most of that battle with Lt Surge, even though Hank promised that he would use me, I did not have confidence in him keeping his word, so I was overjoyed when I was sent out, of course, seeing two dead corpses just yards apart from each other took the joy away. "What happened to both of them?" I asked horrified as I saw Thrash's dead body on the ground and Sandman's shriveled figure right next to him.

"They've been murdered." Hank said. "Murdered by Surge, and another freaking Rat Pokemon!" He pointed and I turned to see a Raichu and Lt Surge standing there, looking triumphant. They were definitely sizing me up.

"You look like you'd go good with your pals." The Raichu said. "I think it might taste a little spicy, but hey, I don't care that much. Hope you liked your life so far, because it ends here!"

I was very upset with the statement. "I have lost so many loved ones that isn't funny you asshole. Even before this crazy ass journey, I'd been struggling to get by and if you think my life is going to end here, now, you have another thing coming!."

"Fireball! Use Mega Punch!" Hank said. Gladly. I rammed up right into the Raichu and Mega Punched him into the electric force field.

"You really think that electricity will stop me?" He sneered. "It's powering me up!"

"The electricity is not going to stop you." I said holding him in the force field. "It's going to help me blow you to smithereens!" I said as I let loose an Ember attack, and upon contact with the electric force field, I giant explosion sent me flying, and I landed near Hank. I was still alive. I could feel it. I was hurt. Maybe at a third of my health left, but I was alive. I was still alive, thank goodness. I looked around for the Raichu and found that it's body parts were everywhere.

"C'mon Fireball." Hank said with tears in his eyes. He picked up the Badge from the rubble where Surge was sitting before the battle, and he picked up Thrash's body and handed to me. "Carry this." He said. He picked up the shriveled Sandman and we both walked outside, feeling depressed, having lost not one, but two more friends. As soon as we left the building, we saw Braveheart waiting there. He looked at the two bodies, and then at us.

"Still have nothing to fight for?" I asked sadly. He turned, sighed, shook his head, and turned back toward us.

"I do have something to fight for. I have those two sure, but I also fight to be free." He said, smiling at Hank. Hank smiled. I smiled. I was glad that there was at least one human out here who wasn't trying to corrupt pokemon.

"_How much longer do we have to stay in Cinnibar?" I asked Mom as she helped roast a nice Tauros fillet._

"_Until the Sevii Islands are safe again dear. Now remind me to burn the way to the top of the volcano before bedtime so that no trainers come and catch us."_

"_Okay Mom." I reminded her later that evening and she went outside to melt the path to the top of the volcano. The process usually took about fifteen minutes if that, so when half an hour passed and she didn't come back in to put me in bed, I had to walk out and investigate. "Mommy?" I asked. There was nothing but silence. I headed out and found that the path had not been melted completely. "Mommy!" I shouted. "Mommy!….Where are you?" I heard a helicopter and I saw that Mom was inside a bag hanging from it. _

"_Son!" She called. "Whatever you do, do not stay on that Volcano! Get off quickly, before a trainer spots you!"_

"_What's going to happen to you?"_

"_I'll be fine. I love you son! I'll see you soon okay?"_

"_Okay! I love you too Mommy!" I never saw my mother again._

"So where do we go now?" Braveheart asked. "More importantly how on earth are we going to rebuild the party?"

"You're incredibly lucky, actually." I said to Hank. "You managed to keep your strongest pokemon alive. Imagine what could've happened had Braveheart or I been sent out first."

Hank nodded, still sad. We had just buried the two bodies of our beloved friends Thrash and Sandman. I couldn't believe that Thrash was dead. I had really thought that if a Mankey could make it that far, that he might be able to go all the way to the end. It was very hard to process. Sandman was a nice and jolly pokemon, but he didn't really have enough time on the journey to help me get used to him. He seemed to be pretty good though, so it was still sort of sad that he died.

"Where do we go now?" Braveheart asked again getting impatient.

"We head toward Rock Tunnel. We're going to Routes 9 and 10." Hank said. "We have some Team Rocket to take care of in Lavender Town."

_I ran as fast as I could. I did not know how to get off the Volcano and I was being chased by a strange trainer. "Don't come any closer!" I shouted at him as I found myself trapped between him and a fall into the lava. At least, that's what I said. He probably only heard "Charmander! Char!"_

"_I finally caught up with you Charmander!" He said. "No go! Master Ball!" He said as he threw a strange looking poke ball._

_I wanted to outrun it. I did not want to be caught. I did not want to be taken even further away from any of my loved ones. I jumped into the lava of the volcano. I thought I was going to die. I might have been a fire type, but I still melted in lava, but then, the volcano erupted, and a flew out of it, in a blaze, and landed in a forest like area, with tons of pokemon. I looked around, but then tripped and triggered a trap which used a poke ball to catch me. "Nice job Squirtle! Good Going Bulbasaur!" I heard from inside the poke ball. "Now let's take him back to the lab and the four of us will have a __wonderful__ time!" Oh how I wish I could forget what happened next._

"_Where am I?" I asked when I was sent out of the poke ball._

"_You're at Professor Oak's Lab." Said a Squirtle standing in front of me. "Come on, we don't have much time. We need to get out of here."_

"_Who sent me out? Who's Professor Oak?"_

"_I sent you out." Said a Bulbasaur that walked up in front of me as Squirtle motioned for me to follow him. We were running. "Professor Oak is the name of the owner of this building. He's a pokemon molester! We need to get out now!"_

_As Bulbasuar said that last sentence, I suddenly remembered my mother's statement back on Mt. Ember. "We need to leave the mountain. Now!"_

_I ran as fast as I could, but suddenly we were cornered by a man in a white lab coat who I took to be professor oak. "You guys turn around and keep going!" Bulbasuar said. "You might be able to find the exit. I'll hold him off!" The two of us nodded and ran back the way we came. As we left I could here Bulbasuar screaming. "Nooo! Noooo! Noooooooo!"_

_As we made it into the elevator, Squirtle pressed the button that let us go to the main lobby. "We're going to make it!" He sounded relieved. "We're going to be free!"_

"_Don't count on it!" I heard a voice say. We both looked up and Professor Oak was hanging from the elevator ceiling. The elevator reached the end of it's voyage and the doors opened._

"_Go!" Squirtle said. "Run for it! I'll keep him busy!" I nodded and sprinted on all four of my Charmander legs out of the elevator and I soon started to here Squirtle's screams as well. "Noo! Stop! Please! It hurts!" I couldn't take any more of it I ran toward the automatic doors I saw at the exit. I was going to make it! I was going to make it! I might not have been able to save any one of my friends but at least I could save myself! Yes! Yes!_

_Suddenly I was picked up by someone. No! No! It was Professor Oak. "There you are!" He said. "Ready for some fiery love?" No! I kicked and screamed but he just seemed to be encouraged by it._

"_No! I don't want to! Stop! Stop! No! Noooooooooooooooo!"_

"I'm a Hiker and I challenge you!" The Hiker said to us as we tried sneaking past him. He sent out an Onix.

"This is bad." I said. "We don't have a very good counter to Rock type pokemon.

"I'll take him!" Braveheart said confidently. "I think Pursuit will do it."

"Alright." Hank said feeling uneasy. "Use Pursuit!" Braveheart rammed into the Onix at full force, but it didn't seem to do much.

"Hah!" The Hiker said. "Your birds just run out of steam! Onix, use Rock Throw!" No! A Rock Throw would kill Braveheart in an instant! He doesn't have a good Defense stat. I had to do something. I used Metal Claw to ram into the Onix.

"What are you doing?" Braveheart asked as though I was insane.

I turned back to face him. "I'm saving you!" I said. I was finally managing to save someone. I was finally at peace. "Now, you need to save Kanto." I said before the rocks tumbled down upon me and the Onix, burying both of us, far past recovery. "Nooo! Fireball!" Hank screamed as his first pokemon friend died.

_I was finally sent out again. I had to remember to get away from Oak as quickly as possible, but I couldn't. Instead, there was someone else holding me. It was a human male. He had this curly bed head style hairdo, and was wearing a T-Shirt and denim jeans. He had a sort of long head rather than round, and his chin seemed to be completely perfect for some reason. "So Hank," Oak said. "You Would you like to give that Charmander a name?" A name? I was always really referred to as Son, or Kid, or Charmander (Which is kind of like naming a human 'human'). I hoped I'd get a good name. One that had to do with Fire._

"_I'll name him Fireball." Hank said, and I loved the name. It was the one I wanted for a long time. Then, something even better happened. Hank took me with him away from the lab! Away from the town!_

"_Thanks for saving me from that man." I said, very gratefully._

"_No problem." Hank said smiling at me. "I wasn't a big fan of that guy myself." He let me ride his hat to Viridian City._

"_Hey Master?" I asked after awhile._

"_Call me Hank."_

"_Hank, we're pals right?" I asked_

"_Right!"_

"_And we'll always be together right?"_

"_I plan on it. Get some rest Fireball. Your life will be a tough one."_

My life was a tough one. I had just thrown it away though, to finally save the ones I loved, like my father and mother and friends before me.


	19. A Raging Blast of Hope

A Raging Blast of Hope!

"How do we get back to Cerulean to heal?" Braveheart asked, as we stared at the pile of rocks that had just buried my first pokemon ever, Fireball. "He was the only one in the party that could use Cut!"

"I know, I know." I said. I walked around the pile of rocks. "Yeah, there is no way we can get him out of there." I kept walking until I spotted something very important. "Hey! Look at this!"

"What?"

"His Claw!"

"What?!"

"His claw! It must've broken off when he hit the Onix! We can use it to cut down things! Until we get another pokemon that can use Cut that is."

"Well, that's useful." Braveheart said. "Let's go to Route 10 first though, we might find a good pokemon in there."

Between my party, and the Box in my PC, I had three pokemon. Thankfully, I managed to keep the one with the highest level alive. I had two pokemon in my PC, one was a Zubat.(Yeah, that would _totally_ get me through Rock Tunnel), and the other was a Level 5 Magikarp, which knew no attacking moves. (I could use Splash to put mud in their eyes!) It was time to face the facts. I needed to rebuild the party. As Braveheart and I searched our way through a small patch of grass on Route 10, I saw a very familiar building structure in the distance. "Braveheart! A pokemon center!"

We ran as fast as we could to get to that building, but right before we left the tall grass, a poke ball jumped out in front of us. "Voltorb!" It said. Oh. It was a Voltorb. That made sense. I didn't see any source of electricity though. I wondered where it could have come from. Still, that didn't matter. I used about half of my poke balls before I finally caught it, but I did, and named it Blast.

Later in Rock Tunnel…

"Okay. We need to find a fighting type first or else we're screwed." I said to Blast and Braveheart. "If we don't find one, I've got this Escape Rope here to help us get out. Now, any questions?"

"Um, yeah." Blast said. "I kind of am at a really low level, so maybe you shouldn't be using me."

"Nonsense!" I said. "I'll switch you out if you can't handle it."

Even Later in Rock Tunnel….

"Hank, this is a bad idea." Braveheart said. "We really need a pokemon that can-"

"Shhhhh!" I said interrupting him. "I see a Mankey! We're saved! Blast, use Sonicboom!"

*'Rage' the Mankey joined the Party!*

"What the hell was that for?" She asked as she punched me in the face. Man it hurt. I forgot that Thrash was unlike most Mankey.

"Sorry." I said. "I just need your help to get through this cave!"

"It's not a 'cave'" she said mimicking my voice. "It's a tunnel!" She hit my head again.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"No."

"Ow!"

"Had enough?"

"Ow! Yes! Just help us get to Lavender town!"

As we walked through the dark tunnel (Blast using Flash to light the way) I was suddenly cornered by someone dressed in a Charizard outfit. "Hand over that Pokedex, bub!" He said. "I want it!"

"You _want_ it?" I was shocked. "This thing is a pain the butt! Every time I catch a new pokemon, I have to study it and record useless data in the information section. I couldn't come up with anything for my poor friend Braveheart, so I had him fly around without landing for a day just to say that he could fly around without landing for a day!" Braveheart shuddered, remembering the awful day.

"Go! Slowpoke!" He yelled and sent out a Slowpoke. Oh, it was a battle. I hate battling non important trainers. They have to be the most annoying people in the world.

"Blast, you're up!" I said.

"Are you sure I should be up against a pokemon like this?"

"Of course I'm sure! It's a water type! Use Shock Wave!" I had taught Blast the Shock Wave move that Surge used to kill two of my best friends so I was fairly certain that it would easily defeat the Slowpoke. It didn't.

"What the? It's still alive!" Blast said scared.

"Slowpoke! Confusion!" Oh shit. Shitshitshitshit. The Slowpoke used confusion on Blast. Shit. Wait, yes! Yesyesyes! Blast didn't die! It didn't die! It might be confused, but it isn't dead!

"Shock Wave!" I said again. Oh damnit. I should've switched! I should've switched! Blast hurt itself in it's confusion, and Shock Waved himself to death. I could tell because it's body went from red and white, to plain grey.

"You should have switched!" Rage yelled at me and she hit me in the face again.

"Ow."

Even _Later_ in Rock Tunnel…

"It's a Geodude!" Braveheart said as he motioned for me to switch into Rage. We had been making our way through the tunnel by me shaking the dead Voltorb Blast's body up and down, producing a sort of lantern.

"Rage! Use Karate Chop!" I yelled, and she Karate Chopped the Geodude and jumped back in agony.

"Ow! It's hard as steel or something!"

"It's okay, just wait a turn, and attack again. It probably won't last much longer." Braveheart called reassuringly. He shouldn't have said that. The Geodude used Magnitude, only it wasn't a regular Magnitude, it was Magnitude fucking 10.

"Rage!" I called as she fell into the fissure that opened in the ground, and closed once she was completely underground. "Rage! No!" I didn't like her, but I was still sad, because even after the two pokemon I caught, I still was back down to one good one.

"Oh my Arceus, we're going to die in here!" Braveheart said scared. "Why Hank? Why did you not train them up first?"

"I thought that they could handle it!" I snapped back at him. "Listen, you aren't going to die. You're the only member from my original team left! I won't let you die!" Wait a minute. I had the Escape Rope! "Hold tight." I said as I threw him a piece of the rope.

Later, All the Way over in Cerulean…

"I hate these Fucking rules!" Braveheart said. "We're miles away from any good pokemon, and those last two were our only hope of getting through Rock Tunnel!" He was on the verge of crying. I didn't blame him, but there was a reason I was accessing the PC. "They were our last hope, Hank."

"No." I said as I opened the Box. "There is another…"


	20. Live Bait No More

Live Bait No More!

"What do you mean 'there is another'?" Braveheart, the Fearow, asked.

"Sorry Braveheart, old pal." I said as I opened the Pokemon Storage system. "There _is _one more pokemon from the original full party, and he's about to help us a lot."

"You…Don't mean…" He said. I started nodding. "You…You can't be serious…can you?"

"I am serious!" I said, grinning as I pressed the withdraw button. "Say hi to your old buddy, Live Bait!" I said with a grin as I turned around and showed him the Magikarp I caught back on the SS Anne.

"Oh my goodness finally!" Braveheart said. "I knew I'd get to eat him eventually!"

"No!" I said, shielding Live Bait from Braveheart's beak. "Say hello to your new teammate!"

"You're kidding. Hank, a level 17 _Mankey_ lost to a Geodude in Rock Tunnel. What on earth makes you think that a level 5 _Magikarp_ that doesn't even know any attacking moves can survive there?" Braveheart argued skeptically.

"I seem to remember you saying that training was important, so that's what we're going to do!" I looked in my bag and took out a VS Seeker. "We're heading to Route 6 and Route 11. If you like, we can check up on Dove."

**Yeah, I bet you forgot about Dove, the Pidgey. It's ok though. She isn't important.**

Route 6

"Why do I have to help?" Braveheart asked. "I'd rather fly around all day again!"

"No. Live Bait is going to be _your_ protection in Rock Tunnel. So _you_ are going to help him."

"I'd like to remind you that a Magikarp can't learn any water moves!"

"It has to evolve into _something_ Braveheart!" I said. "If it does, we're getting Live Bait there. I don't care how long it takes! It isn't like we're in a race to do any of this."

**For the rest of the chapter, the training of Live Bait will be told in various "Stat Trainings". You'll see what I mean.**

Defense Training…

"First, we need to work on his Defense Stat." I said. "Rock Tunnel is full of physical attackers so Defense is very important." I grabbed Live Bait by the tail. "Now, to help train Live Bait up… We'll make sure he can withstand lots of damage." I said as I whacked him against a tree.

"Oh my Arceus what are you doing?" Braveheart asked.

"I'm cutting down the mightiest tree on the Route!" I said. "The crown part of his body should be able to help cut it down!"

Chop!

Chop!

Chop!

*Heal*

Chop

Chop

Chop

*Heal*

Chop

Chop

Chop

Chop

Chop

Chop

Chop

*Heal*

Saw

Saw  
Saw

Saw

Saw

Saw

Saw

Saw  
Saw

Saw

"Timburrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" I said as the tree finally fell to the ground.

"What stat do we work on next?" Braveheart asked. I gave him a big grin, looking at his wings.

Speed Training…

"If somehow we do find a pokemon that's too much for us, we need to be able to run away. Speed is important. Cannibal might still be with us if we had Speed. So, here's how we're going to get Live Bait's Speed up." I put him in the little lake on Route 6 and after I changed, I got in the lake myself.

"Are you sure you should be in there?" Braveheart asked.

"What's going to find me? A Magikarp?"

"Good Point."

"Anyway, watch and learn." I said as I splashed up a storm that sent Live Bait in a certain direction, but before he was drifted away, I grabbed him and helped him swim against the current."

"Okay, that's good." Braveheart said. "At least it doesn't hurt him."

We repeated the process for hours until I had finally done the impossible. I had taught a Magikarp how to swim against the currents. "Hey Braveheart!" I said with a grin on my face.

"What?"

"Live Bait! Tackle!"

"OW! Hank don't do that! What if I wasn't at full health?"

"It's fine. A Magikarp won't be able to hurt you. But, I do have something planned for him now that he knows an attacking move."

Attack Training.

Bug Catcher Ralph (Cause that's what they're always named. Fisherman Ralph, Bugcatcher Ralph, Youngster Ralph, Birdkeeper Ralph, Hiker Ralph, heck I bet there's even a Lass Ralph) wanted to battle me again. I had beaten his Butterfree once before, and it still knew no attacking moves. It was a prime target. I sent out Live Bait.

"Just Tackle the hell out of it!" I told him. The Butterfree used Supersonic a lot, but when it did finally hit, I had two Persim Berries so I only ended up taking a very little amount of damage.

[For this next part, you can listen to some sort of epic music.]

1. Live Bait is tackling the Butterfree.

2. The Butterfree is using Sleep Powder but Live Bait is in the water, dodging it.

3. Live Bait is tackling the Butterfree.

4. Live Bait is tackling the Butterfree.

5. The Butterfree is trying Poison Powder but missing terribly.

6. Live Bait is tackling the Butterfree.

7. Live Bait is tackling the Butterfree.

8. Live Bait is tackling the Butterfree.

9. Live Bait is tackling the Butterfree.

10. The Butterfree manages to land a successful Stun Spore.

11. Live Bait tackles the Butterfree.

12. Live Bait tackles the Butterfree.

13. I heal Live Bait with a Parlyz Heal.

14. I heal Live Bait with a Super Potion.

Repeat these steps 4 more times (One for each additional level I had to train that thing.)

[Stop listening to that music! It'll melt your brains!]

Finally, the Butterfree fell with a thud. I had won. "You Rock Live Bait!"

"Karp."

"So what stat next?" Braveheart asked. "Special Attack or Special Defense?" He clearly was not paying attention. He seemed bored as heck.

"None." I said as I stepped back from Live Bait. A miracle was happening. As he started to glow white, I could feel all the problems Rock Tunnel had given me, rising out of my head, as though they were no longer problems. Live Bait started to grow, and I mean grow. He blew up to huge proportions and when the light finally cleared, I was looking at this big blue monstrous looking serpent.

"Finally!" He said. "I can speak!" He bent down and ate the Butterfree. "I can Bite!"

"You can Water Pulse!" I said throwing a TM into his mouth.

"Holy Shit! Where's Live Bait, and where did that thing come from?" Braveheart said finally looking up and seeing the new Live Bait.

"This is Live Bait." I said showcasing the serpent. "He's finally evolved into Gyarados!"

"Yeah!" Live Bait the Gyarados said. "So are we going to kick Rock Tunnel's ass or not?"

So we walked toward Rock Tunnel hoping for a second chance. There was just one thing that worried me. I didn't feel comfortable calling the biggest pokemon on the team, Live Bait. He needed a new name. If only there was a way to change it…


	21. Re-take Rock Tunnel

Retake Rock Tunnel

It loomed over the three of us like an ominous cloud looms over the doomed village. We were the rebel villagers ready to kill the great beast. We had spent a whole day training up a navy, and the air force had grown quite a lot in all the training as well. Then there was the brain behind the task force. The three of us stared into the dark, eerie, and no doubt evil, cave. "How the heck are we going to see?" Braveheart the Fearow asked.

"With this!" Live Bait the Gyarados said holding up Blast the Voltorb's dead body with his mouth.

"Ew! What's wrong with you? Put it back!" Braveheart said, disgusted.

"Nothing is wrong with me! You're the one who wanted to eat me earlier!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" I yelled. They'd been doing this ever since Live Bait evolved. Of course, the name didn't fit him at all now. It made me wish that I had named him something cooler. In fact, when I told Harold that I caught a Magikarp, he started talking about how it would be the last pokemon I had left, and it would evolve and yadda yadda, so he wasn't too far off in his prediction. "Why do you have the Voltorb carcass?" I asked Live Bait.

"For light!" He said with the body in his mouth. He shook it up and down and suddenly, it started to illuminate.

"Oh my Arceus! Live Bait, you're a genius!" I said. "Come on, let's go make Rock Tunnel wished it never messed with us!"

"Master, I think you need to be careful still." Braveheart said as we walked through the dark depths of Rock Tunnel, or at least they would be dark had we not been lighting it up with random charges of light from the Voltorb body Live Bait had in his mouth.

"Why? We have a good water type now, and he knows water type moves, what could go wrong?" I asked, feeling good about all the Pokemon that we were seeing, and depending on who it was, they either died from Water Pulse, died from Water Pulse, or died from Water Pulse.

"He's not just a water type." Braveheart said. "He's also part flying!"

"I don't get it." I said mockingly. "Are you implying that I should replace you with him?"

"No! No I didn't mean it like that!" Braveheart said, scared of the thought that I would replace him. (I wasn't going to. He was freaking level 35! For Rock Tunnel, that's pretty damn good.) "I- I just meant-"

"Admit it!" I said. "You're jealous that I'm giving him all this training attention."

"Of course I am!" Braveheart said.

"Ha!"

"Shut up! That's not the point!" He seemed rather serious so I motioned for him to continue. "The point is…" He said calming down. "The point is that a move like Rock Slide will _still_ manage to kill him!" And then it sank in. The cold truth. I thought I had trained my pokemon a lot, but Braveheart was right. And Rock wasn't the only type we needed to watch out for either. If (Arceus Forbid) we run into another pokemon with Shock Wave, we were toast.(Not breakfast toast, like toasted, y'know, no chance of winning. What would it be like to be breakfast toast? Hmm. Now I'm hungry. I think I'll have some toast.)

"I hate to ruin your tea party." Live Bait said. "But we just went in a complete circle! Can't one of you pay attention to the direction we're going! I'm tired, kind of low on health, and I'm running out of Water Pulse energy!"

"You could just use Bite." Braveheart said mockingly. "Water Pulse isn't your only move you know."

"Okay, that's it." Live Bait used his giant tail to pin Braveheart against the wall of the cave. "You listen here, turkey! I've been carried miles from my home in the Lake of Rage from currents heading toward Kanto, then when I thought I saw food, It was just a little kid with poor pokemon that knew they were going to die. I was put in the box for oh, I don't know, 2 freaking weeks! It stinks in there! You wouldn't understand though, because you're so high and mighty that you've never had to visit it. Finally, when I was taken out, I was put through the most abusive training ever! I still have scars from that fucking tree. That Butterfree was a pain in my ass, and I didn't know how to swim, so you can be sure I was scared to death when you guys put me in that water! Now, you know as well as I do that I don't decide what moves I use, and you have the nerve to act all superior and special and just mock me like that? I'll give you a warning turkey! The next time you mess with me, Hank's going to have one less team member!"

Live Bait let go of Braveheart and he fell to the ground. He got up easily, but I decided to walk with him and try to find out why he was acting so ill mannered toward Live Bait. "I don't know!" he said. "I just feel kind of pissed off because almost everyone I know is dead, and I don't really want friendly relationships with anyone else in the party for my own mental sake, as well as his! I don't want him to mourn over deaths either!"

"Well, Live Bait is different. He doesn't have a past like that. He also has a gentle nature so to make him spew words like that, you must have made him really angry. He's actually nice. You just need to start over with him." I said. "Try to see things from his side of the spectrum."

"Okay."

Now that I had gotten Braveheart to calm down, it was time to work on Live Bait. "Give me the lantern." I said, holding my hand out for the Voltorb carcass. He gently put the body in my hand and the vibration I made while walking kept it lit. "Do you know what I'm going to say?" Arceus I sound like my mother!

"Yes." He sighed. "I over reacted didn't I?"

"Bingo. Live Bait, you have to understand that Braveheart has also been through a lot. He's been on this team since he was a little Spearow."

"Seriously? That long?"

"Before we even reached Cerulean City."

"Wow."

"Yes. Most of the friends he had, are dead now, and the ones who are still alive, aren't really going to be used for the rest of the journey, except maybe Dove, but that's another thing. He goes everyday wondering if he will see her again."

"His girlfriend?"

"Yes. He's seen countless tragedies, and lost many friends. He's going through a state right now where he feels like having a good relationship with someone in the party is a bad idea. He doesn't really want to taunt you like that, he just doesn't want to have to put up with yet another death and he also doesn't want you to feel the same feeling of loss."

"I didn't know. Poor guy, most have been through even more than I had."

"You don't know the half of it. I already talked to him, and he understands your side of the story too. I think if you two just tried talking to each other, you'll become friends in no time." As I finished the statement, we saw the end of Rock Tunnel. Ha! Take that! (No in real life, this took like I don't know, 10 minutes (Mostly due to pokemon battles)). We beat you Rock Tunnel! You and your stupid pokemon!

"Hey man, listen." Braveheart said to Live Bait as we walked out into the sunlight. "I'm sorry for the ways I was treating you. I know it must be hard to adapt to new situations, in fact, I remember when I was first caught, I needed the words of a friend to help me trust everyone. I'm sorry man."

"It's fine." Live Bait said. "Really. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have gone ballistic on you like that. You were only trying to protect your own mind as well as mine. I'm sorry for over reacting."

"Hey, it's okay." Braveheart said. "Are we cool G?"

"What?"

"G, you know, Gyarados!"

"Oh. Yeah, we're cool. We're cool, but don't call me G again. That was weird."

Later in Lavender Town…

"Name Rater!" I said as I burst open the door. "My Gyarados needs a new name! It needs to be official."

"Ugh. What does it want?"

I turned around and looked at live bait. "What do you want your name to be?"

"It should be something great!" Braveheart said. "Maybe throw in how you're completely blue too."

"That's perfect!" Live Bait said.

"What? Blue? No, that's off limits. No naming after video game characters."

"Not Blue, you idiots." he said. "My name will be Great Blue!"

"Yeah like a Great White only blue!" I said.

"Or like the ocean!" He said.

"Or maybe just because he's great, and he's blue!" Braveheart said.

"It doesn't matter why." The Name Rater said. "His name is now Great Blue! It's ten thousand times better than the last name!"

All three of us exchanged looks, and a short while after we left, the Name Rater's house was destroyed in a flurry of Dragon Rage, which Live- I mean Great Blue, had learned in Rock Tunnel. "Hank! There you are!" A man said running to us. Looker. Oh please tell me that I don't have to fight Team Rocket. "Team Rocket is still in the tower, but you can't reach them without a Silph Scope! You'll need to infiltrate their hideout at Celadon City and retrieve the goggles so you can see the ghosts that they have summoned. The hideout is cleverly hidden, and it is probably over run with grunts that you need to defeat!" Looker, I'm pretty sure I hate you. "There is also a grass Gym in Celadon, in case you want to train that bird of yours." Looker, I'm pretty sure I simultaneously hate and love you.

"Well guys." I said. "Off to Celadon!"


	22. Thief and Snatch

Thief and Snatch

**So the premiere of the second quarter/third (I have an outline but I've been combining chapters so I'm not sure how long this will turn out.) of The Perils of Pokemon Hard Mode. Just so you do know about characters, Hank is going to be much more involved with battling Rocket Grunts, and there will be a few more letters from Lyra as well as Looker appearing more often and Hank is finally going to start working on killing the legendary birds! There will also be some important trainers from other regions popping up here and there just for fun (To make you guess where Hank will end up next.) He will end up somewhere else. Anyway, without further ado, I'll let Hank take over….**

It was a sunny day. The grass was green, the sky was blue, the water was calm, the Pidgeys were singing. It was the perfect day to rest. The three of us, Braveheart, Great Blue, and I, stopped by a small little pond on Route 8 (Please note there is not a small little pond on Route 8 in the game). "Oh, no is this one of your crummy grinding ideas again?" Braveheart asked.

I grinned a big smile. "You've both done a great job getting through Rock Tunnel. We might have even set the record for fastest time through. You deserve a break. Today is a day for fun and frolic!" I put my bag down under a tree and undressed to my boxers then jumped into the pond. "Oh my Arceus it feels good to get into that cold water!"

"My turn!" Great Blue said as he slithered into the pond. "Oh man! This is where it's at!"

"*sigh* I guess I'll join too." Braveheart said as he walked into the water. He didn't relax though. He just stood there, like a crane.

"C'mon Braveheart _relax_!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you even remember why we're here in the first place?" He asked, clearly not relaxed.

"I thought it was to relax." Great Blue said. Ha! I have a powerhouse on my side!

"Not here!" Braveheart snapped. "_Here_!" He motioned to everywhere.

"Ummmm…"

"I don't play guessing games." Great Blue said.

"We're here because of the Nuzlocke rules! How can I relax? We need a new team member! We need someone who can defeat a rock type! What happens if one of them lands a critical hit on Great Blue huh? What then? Do you even go one-" He stopped his tantrum and looked ahead to where I had left my bag. "Hank, quick! Someone is stealing your stuff!"

I was out of the water faster than a Ninjask, and I sprinted after some sort of pokemon, that was carrying my backpack in it's mouth. "Hey! Get back here! Don't make me send out my Fearow!" The pokemon kept running, and I kept going faster. It ran into the gate that goes to Saffron City and the guard finally stopped it. He handed it to me.

"Is this yours?" He asked. I looked at the Meowth he was holding and nodded.

"Yes. He's mine." I said holding a Great Ball.

*Thief the Meowth joined the party! (Brave Nature, Male)*

"Hank! What is going on?" Great Blue said as he and Braveheart caught up to me.

"Did you catch the thief?" Braveheart asked.

"Of course I did!" I said. "Come on out Thief!" I tossed the ball in the air and out came Thief the Meowth.

"Wait…You caught a Meowth. Of all the Bellsprout on this route, you ran into a Meowth. We _still_ have no way to counter any decent rock type!"

"Hey." Great Blue said. "I resent that."

"Sorry." Braveheart said. "It's just that if you're killed by a rock slide or something, who is going to help counter it?"

"Hey! You guys forget about introductions?" I asked motioning at Thief the Meowth.

"Listen, Braveheart. I know you like to be careful, but I _know_ I can handle rock types. I just handled a cave full of them!"

"I said sorry! What more do you want? You won't be able to handle them if they're like level 60 or something!"

"Am I talking to myself here?" I asked.

"I'll handle it." Thief said.

"Dude, you're level 18. Those guys are much more powerful." He didn't listen. He walked in between both of them.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"What are your names? I'm Thief, your new teammate!"

"Oh." Great Blue said. "I'm Great Blue and this is Braveheart. Welcome to the team!"

"Pleasure to meet you two!"

"Likewise!" Braveheart said shaking wings/hands with Thief. Boy, that sure calmed them down fast.

After I finally got dressed again, we started walking through the underground path. Our goal was to get to Celadon City. Home of the famous all girls gym. But first, Thief insisted that we stop by at Route 7.

"Why exactly?" Asked a skeptical Braveheart.

"I need to tell my brother that I can't take care of him anymore." Thief finally replied looking down. I felt really bad. It never really occurred to me that me catching my pokemon was taking them away from their family.

"Why do you have to take care of your brother?" I asked softly. "Wh- What happened to your parents?" I didn't really want to hear the answer. It would probably make me feel even more guilty about catching him.

"They were both trapped, by men in black with giant red Rs on their uniforms. Since then, I've been scrounging up whatever I can to take care of my twin." So Team Rocket caught them, well, it was better than what I expected.

"Wait a minute, if he's your twin why are you taking care of him?" Braveheart asked. "Shouldn't he be taking care of himself?"

"Well, you see he has this defect." Thief said. Oh no. "My brother can't grow levels. I don't know how he got it. I mean, he managed to grow up to level 16 and then, all of a sudden, it stopped. He stopped learning attacks, he stopped gaining experience, so it's only me taking care of him." Oh, phew I thought it would be something gross.

"Well, maybe your brother can join us!" I suggested.

"Hank, you're taking on a _Nuzlocke Challenge!_ Or did you forget that, _again_?" Braveheart chimed in.

"Leave him alone." Great Blue reasoned. "Master just won't have him battle."

"Then what good will they do? It wouldn't make sense to keep them in the party."

"Master!" Thief said walking up to me. "Look what I sto- found!" He held up a Super Potion.

Pickup :1 Braveheart: 0

"Well, he found a potion it's not like he found a-"

"Rare Candy!" Great Blue said looking at the Rare Candy that Thief found. "Oh please let me have it!"

Pickup: 2 Braveheart: 0 (Match Point)

"Well fine but it isn't like he'll just find a-"

"A TM on the ground?" I asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Cause he just found another Attract TM."

Pickup: 3 Braveheart: 0 (Pickup Wins!)

"Okay, Okay, they can stay in the party, so let's get his brother and go to Cerulean."

"Celadon." I corrected him.

"You'll like my brother, Braveheart." Thief said as we entered his dugout on Route 7. "He's got a Careful nature just like you!"

"No! We won't get along! It's all doomed to fail, He's too liberal, and I'm too tea party, it will never work out!"

"Well, first off, you _aren't _tea party, and next off, if you don't like it, too bad. He's coming with us."

*Snatch the Meowth joined the Party*

"Now," I said looking at Celadon's skyline. "We have a lot to do here. Come on."


	23. Not Team Rocket Science

**Hope all you Great Blue fans like this one.**

Not Team Rocket Science

"Why isn't Braveheart coming with us?" Snatch asked as we walked into the Casino.

"He's not a gambler." I replied

"I'm not either, but I still want to watch you play."

"Why are we even doing this?" Great Blue asked.

"Do you want Flamethrower and Thunderbolt or not?"

"Well I do, but I'd prefer Fire Blast and Thunder."

"Yeah well maybe that's how you'll end up. I just want to play anyway." I walked up to the woman and bought half my saving's worth of coins. (It's fine. I had _a lot_ of money. I didn't go to poke marts very often, which really helped me apparently.) I put them all in a coin case that Thief and Snatch 'found' near a man who was balling his eyes out in a corner of the Restaurant we ate at the previous night. That's when I saw _him_, standing there in front of a very suspicious poster.

"Hey you!" He said motioning for me to come over. I walked toward him. I recognized him as the Rocket Grunt from Nugget Bridge. "Listen shrimp, I don't know why you had the nerve to follow me here, but I'm dead serious when I say there is _nothing_ behind this poster!" He said pointing.

"Oh ok sure.." I said walking away. "Weirdo."

"You aren't going to check anyway?" He asked outraged.

"Oh? You want me to?"

"No! But, it's not like there's anything I don't want you to see."

"Okay. Bye."

"Aggh! Okay! There's a switch behind the poster!" He said starting to cry.

"Ummm… I'm sorry you had to go through that?" I asked.

"Great. Now that I told you the switch that reveals our hiding space, I need to make sure you don't see the light of day again. Go-"

Great Blue just destroyed all his pokemon.

"Noo!" He screamed. "This can't be happening. I can't face the Boss like this! What to do? What to do? A hah! I'll run away to Johto! Start a new life! Instead of Archer :Team Rocket Grunt, I'll be Archer, The man who can! Yeah! New life here I come!" Johto huh. Oh my Arceus I forgot! I need to write Lyra back as thanks for the Running Shoes! I'll do it first thing after I'm done with this stupid job that Looker should be pulling off.

Inside the Rocket Warehouse

"The beeping is really getting on my nerves." Great Blue said.

"You'll be fine." I assured him. "Now, we're going to split up. Thief and Snatch, you steal any items you can possibly find, and be careful not to be caught by Team Rocket Grunts.

"Will do." Thief and Snatch said at the same time. Then they looked at each other. "Let's go!" They said with smiles on their faces before running off.

"What do I do?" Great Blue asked.

"You, my good man, are coming with me! We're going straight to the Boss of this gang to get the goggles we allegedly need to get through Pokemon Tower."

"Aww Yeah! Great Blue's time to shine!"

"Heh. I knew you'd like it."

"I love it! Normally, I'm gentle but I hate the Rockets as much as the next guy!"

"Wh-Why?"

"It's a long story, and I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say it has to do with my Magikarp friends back in the Lake of Rage." What's with all the Johto references today?

"Hey, It's ok. We're going to give whatever asshole is in charge of this a piece of our minds!"

*Meanwhile*

"Hey! Look at this!" Thief said as he walked up to a table. "I saw an item on here, give me a boost!"

"Alright, but be careful! We don't want anyone to see us!" Snatch replied, helping Thief to the top of the table. "What's up there?"

"Dude it's the TM Snatch! I have a crazy idea!"

"What?"

"Well you know how you can't level up?"

"You don't need to remind me Thief…"

"Sorry. But it doesn't matter! We can teach you TM moves!"

"Why on earth would I need Snatch? Seriously, does _anyone_ use that move." (If you do use that move, I am so sorry for offending you, but you probably don't use it that often… …do you?)

"I guess I just thought that learning a new move would help your self esteem."

"Fine!" Snatch passed up a sac and Thief stuffed the item into it.

"Okay, now lets move onto the next floor!" Thief said.

"I don't think that will help any." Snatch replied.

"Why not?" Thief asked and Snatch pointed to a Rocket grunt standing right in front of them.

"Awww!" She said. "I knew that the intruders were just little pussumses wandering around!" She picked up Thief and started mushing all over him. "How are you doing you little cutie?"

"What do we do?" Snatch asked as the grunt moved toward him to pick him up with her free arm.

"Just play along!" Thief replied. "Will escape when the time is right."

"You two are just the cutest!" The grunt said. Then, all of a sudden she stuffed them in cages, and locked them. "Hah. You two will sell for a great price! I'll bring you to the boss right away!"

"Damnit." Thief and Snatch said at the same time.

*Back to Hank and Great Blue*

"He should be just past these doors." I whispered to Great Blue. "You ready to put that new move of yours to the test?"

"It sucks."

"It could save your life!"

"Fine, but if I die, you are _really_ screwed."

I nodded. He wasn't going to die. He was Level 35! That's rather high for Celadon City! (Then again if I had had more pokemon, I probably wouldn't have him at that high a level.) I kicked down the door. "Are you the man I should be pummeling for a Silph Scope?" I asked a lean, Italian looking man sitting in the couch. "I want answers now! Great Blue charge your water pulse!" (Okay, I want you to imagine, me holding Great Blue on my shoulder like a bazooka.) "I've got a Gyarados and I'm not afraid to use him!"

The man snickered. "I congratulate you on making it this far. You must have skill to have defeated Archer, but today…" He held out a poke ball. "Your challenge ends for good! Go! Rhyhorn!"

Great Blue and I looked at each other. "Pfffffffffff hahahahahahahahaha!"

"This Rhyhorn isn't a joke! Leer!" The Rhyhorn gave the least menacing stare a rhyhorn could give.

"Intimidate Motha fucka!" Great Blue said tower over the Rhyhorn. No wonder the Leer wasn't working."

"Water pulse." Great Blue let out a huge blast of water. OHKO.

"Hmph. It will take more than that to best Giovanni!" The man said. Okay, so his name was Giovanni. Good to know. "Go Onix!"

"You do realize that Great Blue is a _water_ type, right?" I asked as Great Blue killed the Onix with another water pulse.

"You little pest!" Giovanni said. "I was going easy on you, but now you must pay for your negligence! Kangaskhan! Go!"

As he sent out the kangaroo like pokemon, Great Blue looked at me. "The move?" He asked, embarrassed. I nodded.

"Twister." I ordered. Great Blue gave a heavy sigh, and then summoned a gust of wind so strong, everything in the room started to swirl, and he barraged the Kangaskhan with it.

"Mega Punch!" Giovanni yelled, but the Kangaskhan flinched, and didn't move. "How did you know I would use that move?" He asked me.

"Eheheh…I really didn't." Giovanni slapped his face.

"I'm embarrassed that I'm losing to you. Kangaskhan, Mega Punch!"

"Dragon Rage!" The Dragon Rage hit the Kangaskhan and it punched Great Blue, and just as it contacted his body…"Now! Bite it!" Great Blue lunged down and bit the Kangaskhan's arm, holding it in place.

"You've dug your own grave." Giovanni said. "Kangaskhan use Mega-"

"Finish it off with Dragon Rage!" I yelled, and Great Blue started swirling his body and tossed the Kangaskhan into Giovanni, creating a hole in the wall. I saw a helicopter throw down a ladder, and Giovanni grabbed it.

"Hank, we will meet again." He said. "When we do, I will not hold back against you!"

"Yeah you better not!" Great Blue shouted as the helicopter flew off. I looked at him. "What?" He asked. "I can't celebrate my victory?"

"No. It's not." I said. "How did he know my name?"

"Heeeeelllllp!"

"Meeeeoowwwth!"

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like Thief and Snatch!"

We ran to the entrance of the room and saw a female Team Rocket grunt strolling in three Cages. One was held Thief, another held Snatch, and the last one held an Eevee. Wait a minute. Celadon + New Area + First Sighting = Free Eevee. The female grunt left without hesitation when she saw the Gyarados behind me. "I'm not _that_ ugly am I?" Great Blue asked, jokingly.

*Sparky the Eevee joined the party!*

*Silph Scope Obtained!*

Back outside…

We exited the building (or now, I guess, pile of rubble) to find Braveheart waiting outside. "Well. What happened?" he asked.

"You should have seen Great Blue he-"

"And then I tossed it into it's trainer and the smashed through the wall and-"

"And we found a bunch of items for-"

"Rocket grunts trapped us in cages and-"

"One at a time!" Braveheart said, smiling a little bit, happy that everyone was alright. Then he caught site of Sparky. "You caught _another_ normal type?"

"What?"

"Go to the store and buy an evolution stone now!"

"The TV said they didn't have any in stock-"

"NOW!"

*Once at the department store*

"Do you have any evolution stones?" I asked the clerk that sold Wiseman Gifts.

"You are incredibly lucky hun. This Thunderstone is the last one left!"

Phew.

"That'll be 49000!"

"Ugh. Fine."

"Very wise of you sir."

*Sparky Evolved into Jolteon!*

"Okay, this is good electric and water/ice type coverage." Braveheart said.

"I- I uh… Don't learn any electric moves for a while…" Sparky said bashfully.

Braveheart was shocked and speechless. "Come on, buddy." I told him, patting him on the back. "Let's go challenge the gym."

"…..Hank? Hank where are you?" Braveheart said snapping out of it.

"Come on!" Thief said. "Let's get to the gym!" He pointed at me who was already walking away.

"Hank! Wait for me!"

"Glad to see you back, Braveheart. Now, we have a lot of weeding to do."


	24. Braveheart VS Large Floral Forest

Braveheart VS Large Floral Forest

This was the first gym, I couldn't talk to Thrash before challenging. He had always given me the best advice. The last time I challenged a gym, both he, and Sandman were murdered ruthlessly. You two will not be forgotten. I will not make the same mistake. Hit hard. Hit fast. It will be over soon. Use whatever Type advantage I can find. That means Braveheart. I can't use anyone else. It would be awful to lose more than one pokemon to a gym leader again. Braveheart will be my scout, and if everything goes okay, then I have nothing to worry about. "Let's do this!"

Braveheart and I entered the gym. All of a sudden, our nostrils were assailed with the biggest mixture of aromas in the world. It was as though we were on a scratch and sniff planet. "I take it the ladies here like perfume." Braveheart the Fearow said, nose stuffy.

"Of course they do." Thief the Meowth said, cutting down trees. "It's the _Grass Gym_, what did you expect?"

"I expected that someone would have challenged us to a battle by now." Braveheart retaliated.

"Braveheart is right." I agreed. "The women here seem to not mind that we're here." As my vision panned across the room, I saw that they were all staring at me and Thief, and smiling. I think some were even blushing. Thief noticed it too.

"This place isn't so bad." He said giving me a nudge.

"Of course not, this place is nice!" I said picking him up and holding him. Engage show off cat mode in 5..4..3..2..1-

"Fearow!" Braveheart cried, and all the girls fled in fear.

"Cockblocker!" Thief and I said in unison at him.

"Oops!" He said with a grin on his face. "Now come on, let's get that badge!"

As I walked into the next room I noticed that there was a crowd of people in bleachers again. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the second male challenger this week, Hank Coro!"

"Did you schedule this match ahead of time or something?" Braveheart asked.

"Actually, Erika called me. She's also inviting my sister Cynthia to watch this battle so _don't fuck it up!_"

"Real confidence booster…" Thief said under his breath.

"I hope you realize that this is a 3 on 3 battle." Erika said looking at my pokemon.

"I do hope you know I'm not at all ready to face any pokemon." Thief whispered to me. "I'm way too under leveled.'

"It's fine." I told him. I turned to Erika. "So? I'll beat you using only my Fearow right here!" I said confidently.

"Wait, a minute!" Braveheart said. "It was hard enough when I was facing Misty all alone, but I don't think I can handle battling 3 pokemon in a row!"

"We are just rocking the confidence boosters today." Thief muttered.

"That's enough out of you!" I said with my eyes closed, returning him into his poke ball. I looked around for Cynthia. "Where's my sister?" I asked.

"I'm right here." I heard her say as she walked in through the challenger's door. "Erika told me that you were in Celadon, and since I was nearby dealing with a Snorlax issue, I decided to come and see how you were doing." She walked over to Braveheart and he gently let her stroke his beak. "I take it this is the Fearow that Harold keeps telling me about."

"It is." I said. "His name's Braveheart, and I'm about to use him in the gym."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Braveheart." Cynthia said to him smiling. "Hank, be careful." She told me. "And remember, no matter what happens, there is _always_ a way to do things over."

"Okay enough chitchat!" Erika said. "Go Tangela!" {And Erika has sent out her Tangela. This is a 3 on 3 battle, with only the challenger allowed to make substitutions. Let's see what this trainer uses… And it's a Fearow! That same Fearow took down Misty's best pokemon! How is Erika going to counteract this?} "Simple." She said. "Use sleep powder!"

{And Tangela uses sleep powder, but what's this? Fearow is flying around in the air, above the powder's reach.} "Sorry Erika." I said. "But Tangela is going down! Braveheart, use Fly!" {Whoah! That move is an HM move! There are only a select few of HMs in the entire world! But aside from that, the move dodges almost all attacks on the first turn and then does massive damage on the second! Oh! Tangela's down!}

"So Braveheart knows Fly." Cynthia said from the sidelines. "I wonder how Hank got him to learn that move."

"Vileplume it's your turn! Go!" {Erika has sent out her Vileplume. Is she going to try a similar strategy?} "Vileplume! Acid!" {And Acid hits hard!}

"Ack!" Bravheart said. "What the heck is this? It's making my wings all sticky!"

"What's wrong Hank? Can't take the waste?"

"Oh, how little you know. Braveheart, use Mirror Move." {Well folks it looks like this Fearow has almost doubled in level since we last saw it. Mirror Move copies the opponents last attack, and sends a slightly more powerful one back at them!}

"Vileplume!" Erika shouted. {Could this really be the end of Vileplume? And it's back up! Looks like Mirror Move wasn't enough.} "Vileplume, Giga Drain!"

"Aggh!" Braveheart moaned. "Hank." He looked at me. "It's stealing my energy. We need to finish it off. Use the move."

"You haven't perfected it yet."

"Hank. I think I've got it."

{How is Hank Coro going to retaliate? Giga Drain might be powerful alone, but we have to remember that typing plays an important role in battles as well.} "Braveheart! Use Aerial Ace!" I watched as Braveheart flew right into the Vileplume, with his beak out and sharpened, but just before contact he swerved a bit and instead of would have been a direct hit, he just managed to slice part of the Vileplume's flower off of its head. {Folks, what you just saw was an attempt at Aerial Ace, a move that is so fast, it never misses, however it seems that this Fearow hasn't quite yet perfected the move!}

Cynthia sat upright in her chair. "Hmmm" she said quietly. "That's interesting."

"_C'mon Togetic, you have to learn this move! How else will we beat Maylene?"_

"_But this move takes a lot of concentration at a really fast speed. We can't keep going until I have it completely perfect."_

"_What was it that woman said? The Aerial part is the mechanics and the Ace part is the confidence?"_

"_Yes. And, I'm not confident enough. We keep training."_

"He's just like I was at his age." She smiled softly. {And It looks like Vileplume can't get up due to it being lopsided from part of its flower being chopped off!} "Well well. It seems luck is on his side. Ah! Or it might be… {Folks, well take a five minute brake here so Erika can choose her last pokemon and Hank can have a breather.}

"Hank!" Cynthia said arms spread wide as I ran into her for a hug. Hey, I hadn't seen her in almost a decade, so I was kind of happy that she actually came to watch a Gym battle.

"Hi Cynthia!" I said excitedly. "I've been battling really well so far right?"

"Like a true Champion." She winked. Then she got serious. "Listen Hank, I can't stay for much longer. I'll be able to watch the rest of your battle but I have important business matters that I need to tend to in Sinnoh."

"Oh… But can't the International Police do it?" I asked. Cynthia was so surprised that for a second I thought I might have been invisible or something.

"How do _you _know about the International Police?"

"Well, back when I was just starting my journey on Route 3 and my Kakuna evolved into a Beedrill-"

"Can I see the Beedrill?"

"Go to Cerulean City, and go south of the Poke Mart. There is a small tree that can be Cut, and in front of it is a small grave I made for him."

"Oh.. I- I'm sorry." There was silence for a while. "Anyways continue with the story."

"Right." I said wiping my eye in case any tears were forming. "My Kakuna had just evolved when Looker."

"Arceus damn it. Him again." Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"You know him?"

"I sort of do. He's one of the top investigators, but he doesn't actually have a police squad. He needs trainers to do his work for him. It looks like he's recruited you too."

"Me..too?"

"He's recruited plenty of trainers that challenge me. And I can say that he definitely has an eye for talented trainers. Except for that one Joey kid. Yeah, that was a mistake."

Who was Joey? Eh, I'd figure it out eventually if it was important. "Ok." I said finally. "Thanks for watching the battle." "No problem."

(One very boring battle consisting of 1 Sweet Scent Attack and 1 Fly Attack later.)

"So that was Cynthia." Braveheart said as we flew toward Cerulean. (I wanted to pray to Lucky again, and he was going to check up on Dove in the Day Care.)

"Yep." I replied. "My oldest sister."

"She's nice. You must like to have a sister like that."

"She's a hell of a lot better than Pearl is."

"Who?"

"My other sister. I come from a five child family."

"Okay." he said. "Hey, don't you think you should thank Thief and Snatch for stealing the Fly HM from that house on Route 17?"

"You should thank them more, and after this pit stop, we finally go back to Lavander Town."

"And we might see _them_ again." Braveheart said tilting his head toward the Silph Scope on my forehead.

I nodded. I hoped he was correct, but we were both taken by surprise by what was waiting for us in Pokemon Tower.


	25. Jealousy is a Virtue

Jealousy Is A Virtue

"That can't possibly be him." Braveheart the Fearow said as the six of us walked slyly by.

"It could very well be." I said. You did kill his Raticate.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't actually morn for his pokemon would he?"

"Just stay quiet and avoid him." Great Blue said.

"Too late." Sparky whispered and pointed toward Thief and Snatch who were stealthily taking potions and whatnot from his bag.

"Get back here!" I snapped at them. They began to carry the bag back. "Leave the bag there!" That's when he made a noise.

"Heh. Hello Hank." He said still standing against the wall. "How have you been? My Grandpa is _dying_ to know how his star trainer is doing. So tell me?" He turned around, and I could tell that he was incredibly mad. "How many other Raticates have you slaughtered since we last met?"

"Whoa Gary, don't blame this on me." I said backing away. "It was technically my Fearow that killed your Raticate, not me."

"Hey" Braveheart chimed in. I shushed him and kept going. I was getting mad too.

"Besides, the thing had it coming, he _chopped off my Beedrill's head_."

"Yeah, a nice, clean, painless way to die, unlike you, who brutally tore out his eye sockets _and_ cut him in half!" He held out a poke ball.

"Wait Gary!" I said. "Listen, I know you're mad but using pokemon to only exact revenge is no way to train and care for them. I mean. what would your grandpa-"

"What would my grandpa say? Do you really want to know? He'd say I was a waste of a trainer and would go on to praise you as the grandson he always wanted. He even forgets _my own name_ but he's never had trouble remembering yours."

"Gary… I'm sorry. I- I didn't know… Listen, let's just call this whole thing off. I need to get to the top of the tower."

"On one condition." Gary said. "The next time we meet, and all times after, I don't have to hold back one bit against any of your pokemon."

"Hank." Braveheart leaned in. "He's clearly got a plan up his sleeve."

"Deal." I said

Gary smirked. "By the way, this tower is full of ghosts, so your little cats, and I'm guessing your little electric dog too, won't do any good here. Unless of course you find a Cubone, but only _I_ am lucky enough to find those right away. Smell ya later!" With that he walked out.

"You just signed our graves!" Braveheart exclaimed. I patted him on the red part of his head.

"That'll do bird, that'll do."

*Pokemon Tower Floor 3*

"Heeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllp!" I heard someone scream from the top of the tower.

"…..Bzzzz….Gzzz,,,,,Intrdzzz….."

"What was that noise?" Sparky asked, clearly worried. I put on the Silph Scope.

"How do I look?"

"Like an idiot." Thief said. "Now come on, let's loot!"

"What's with all the channelers' walking?" Braveheart asked.

"It is strange." Great Blue agreed. "I kind of hope it doesn't mean…"

"Everybody to the next floor _now_!" I yelled. "They're possessed!"

"P-possessed?" Sparky asked me as we ran to the next floor.

"There aren't just ghost _type_ pokemon in this tower, there are actual ghosts here too, and their possessing the channelers, so c'mon and run!"

"Run where?" I heard a voice say. I looked ahead to see a Gastly right in front of me.

"You can talk?"

"Only to you… but yes I can talk."

"Hank." Braveheart nugged my shoulder and held up my pokedex.

"Bzzzt Give a nickname to the caught Gastly?"

"How did you-" I was about to ask her when she interrupted me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was so jealous of how all those pokemon had a trainer while the last trainer I had… he…he's actually just over there." She said leaning her head toward a nearby grave.

"I- I'm so sorry." I said. "But, you're with us now, and that means were sticking together until the end."

"Thanks. I'll try not to get jealous again."

"Hank, I don't trust this guy." Braveheart said.

"She's a girl." Great Blue chimed in.

While they started to argue about how Great Blue could determine a Gastly's gender just by looking at hit, (We were all still running up the tower by the way), I walked up to her and asked "You don't mind the name Jealousy do you?"

"I guess it suits me." She said looking down, but why that name?

I shrugged. "I think it's a good name for a ghost type pokemon."

We had almost made it up to the top floor of the tower when I heard a sound. I put silph scope on and looked around.

"Hnkzzz…..Hank? Hey, Hank! Down here!" I looked down to see a very good friend of mine looking back up at me.

"Cannibal…" I said. "Cannibal…I- I'm sorry about what happened at Diglett's Cave, and I'm even more sorry about how trying to avenge you led to more deaths. I don't deserve to be a trainer." I sulked, dropping to the floor.

"Nonsense." I head another voice say. I turned around to see Fireball. "You're a great trainer, and also a great friend."

"Fireball…."

"The kid's right boss." I heard yet another voice say, and Thrash was beside me. "Not a single one of us regrets going on that journey with you."

"But I don't want anyone else to join you guys…" I said sadly. "I'm not sure if I can handle yet another death."

"Hey!" I heard one last voice say. "Have you already forgotten what I taught you man?"

I spun around happy that I would see him again "Lucky!" and there he was.

"Yeah man, here I am. See, no need to worry. Kakuna Matata. Now unless you want me to waste this chapter singing a parody of "In A Big Country", I suggested you get up, and save that Fuji guy from Team Rocket."

I nodded and stood up. "Thanks guys." I said. "I'll miss all of you."

"We'll miss you more. I guarantee it." Fireball said as they all waved and disappeared.

"Fireball…" I stood there for a while, in silence, half happy that I saw my friends again, half sad that they were gone once again. It stayed that way until Great Blue snapped me out of it.

"Hank, come on, we still have to get to Fuji." He said. I looked at him, nodded and grunted in agreement, and just as we were about to ascend the steps, we were stopped once more, this time by a weird spirit.

"No one else gets to Fuji!" She said. She was clearly a girl spirit. I put the Silph Scope over my eyes just one more time to see what the spirit was.

"It's a Marowak…" I said to myself.

"You humans in your black outfits, you intruded my home, you kidnapped my guardian, and you killed me and took me away from my son!"

"I got this." Jealousy said to me.

"No!" I said. "Your only level 24, she's level 30!"

"Trust me!" It became a bit of a staring contest.

"Fine." I finally said. "But if you die, don't blame me."

"I won't."

"Insolent little sphere!" The Marowak said. "How dare you side with that Rocket Grunt!"

"What?" I asked. "I'm not a Rocket Grunt!" The Marowak pointed to my black t-shirt and black jeans. "Oh. I understand why you might think I'm a rocket grunt, but this is just the clothes I wear when I mourn. I came here partially to mourn too you know."

"If you aren't really a Rocket, you have to show me you can defeat them!" She said. She seemed intent on not letting me pass.

"I'm on it." Jealousy said. "Call any move you want."

"Night shade!"

The Marowak tried to use bone-maring. "Jealousy look out!" I said. "It's a ground type move!" She just stayed still though. And the bone flew right through her and into the wall.

"It's called Levitate dude." She said. "No ground type moves for _this_ spirit."

"Night shade!" I said again. One more ought to do it.

The Marowak used what I was sure was supposed to be take down, but once again, she went right through Jealousy. "Have you read your basics?" Jealousy asked the Marowak. "I'm immune to normal type moves as well!"

"Night shade!"

"Gahhhh!"

"Hah!" Braveheart said. "Now let all of us through."

"Sure." She said, but I think you're blue friend already took care of it." I looked at Great Blue, who was giving someone a ride.

"This is Mr. Fuji." He said. "By the way, we need to inform the tower staff that half of their top floor windows were broken by a rocket grunt jumping out of them. Hey, what happened to Jealousy?"

I turned around to see that Jealousy had evolved into a Haunter. "That was quick." I said happily. "Nice job Jealousy!"

"Thanks. I hope I can be a virtue to your team."

"Hey, thanks for helping me." Mr. Fuji said to me putting his hand on my shoulder. "Now if I give you a free item, do you promise to never tell anyone that I was trapped at the top of a tower?"

I thought for a moment. " Hmmm…. Okay."

"Great! Here's a poke flute!"

"Aw, sick! I can play music!" I grabbed the flute and started to play it like a recorder.

"Stop it!" Jealousy said. "Do you want the six of us to die to your noise making."

"No." I said truth fully. Then as we walked out I stopped. "Jealousy, how many of you pokemon did you say there were?"

"Six wh-…Oohhhhh. Congratulations Hank!"

"Out of the slums!" Braveheart cheered.

Great Blue nodded. "The second generation pokemon party begins!"

*Cerulean Cave*

"Are you ever going to come out of there Mewtwo?" Mew asked

"I don't plan on it. I'm not dumb enough to expose myself to the angry denizens of Kanto."

"You'll be happy to know then, that I've found a promising trainer who I've enlisted to defeat you."

"They'll have to get past the Birds of Three first."

"And when they do?"

"I still have my back up plan…" Mewtwo said, looking into water showing Gary mourning over his Raticate.

**Ahhhhhh. It feels good to finish writing a chapter like that. Hank's team is growing finally (Instead of the other way around) and he's acquired a ghost type! (It better help him for the next two gym battles)**


	26. Snorlax while you sleep

Snorlax While you sleep.

"Head Count!" I shouted as we got ready to walk south on the giant boardwalk that is Route 12. "Baveheart!"

"Here."

"Sparky!"

"Here."

"Thief and Snatch!"

"Here."

"Here."

"Jealousy!"

"Here."

"Great Blue!…..Great Blue!" Suddenly a giant wave splashed everyone on the boardwalk.

"Here!" Great Blue said as he stuck his head and neck out of the water. "Can I swim down this route? It's been _forever_ since I was actually in the water."

"Fine. Go ahead. The rest of us will umph!" I pulled myself away to find a huge Snorlax sleeping on the bridge, blocking the path completely.

"What the heck is this?"

"Is someone on the other side?" I heard a voice ask.

"Yes! What's this Snorlax doing here of all places?"

"Someone brought food onto the boardwalk and left crumbs! The rest is self explanatory! If you have something that plays music, you might be able to wake him up!"

I grinned. "Guys, plug your ears."

"You aren't going to actually play that thing again are you?" Jealousy asked, shocked.

"You get in a battle ready position." I told her. "I'm sensing that this guy is a high level." I took my poke flute out of the bag and started playing Eleanor Rigby.

"Snorrrr!" The Snorlax said as it got up and leaned in to body slam where I was standing. I got out of the way just in time to see that part of the boardwalk disappear into the sea.

"Ultra Ball go!" I yelled as I hurled an ultra ball. *wiggle*

"You idiot!" *wiggle* Braveheart said. *wiggle* "You can't just-" *click*

"Bzzt. Snorlax was caught." The pokedex chimed.

"Congratulations, you caught it, now come on let's go."

"You idiots!" The man who was behind the Snorlax said. "I put that Snorlax there to stop those Lavender Town goons from trying to get my Super Rod. Now I have to give it to you."

"Sorry." Braveheart said. "But we generously accept your Super Rod."

"Now, go Machamp!" The man sent out his Machamp and he grabbed me in one arm, Braveheart in another, Thief and Snatch in a third, and Sparky in his fourth and he threw us all into the water. "Never show your faces on this Route again!"

*Celadon*

"You were thrown in the drink! Hahahahahaha! Oh, I am so _not_ jealous of you right now!"

"You're lucky you're even in the party." I said.

"Oh please, you need me. It's pretty easy to see. After all, who else resists poison type attacks? I'm your fifth gym pokemon!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Humph."

"Aren't we going to get Honeybear, your new Snorlax out of the PC?" Great Blue asked as we walked onto Route 17.

"Soon." I said. "Let's just make it to Fushia city f- umph!" I looked up, then I looked at the sky. "Arceus? What are you doing to me? Twice in one day is too much to bear!"

*Poohbear the Snorlax joined the team*

[Box Time! Into the Box: Thief and Snatch. Out of the Box: Honeybear and Poohbear]

"So what are we doing now?" Honeybear asked as we walked to the pokemon center in Fuscia.

"Well, Great Blue and Jealousy are cleaning my bike." (It got dirty from going down Cycling road).

"No, I mean what do we do now?"

"You and Poohbear should get acquainted with the rest of the team. It will be good bonding. _I_ however, am going to the Safari zone. If all goes well, I'll bring back a teammate from all 4 areas. Worst case scenario, I waste 500 poke dollars."

"Okay. Have fun!"

I nodded and walked off to the Safari Zone, where teammates lurked, but I also took my Super Rod, because I felt like catching some water types afterward.

**Sorry for the short chapter but, there was a really big gap of BORING at around this time in the game for me, so I sort of bunched it all up and bundled it into this chapter, and the next one is going to also be relatively short, but I just don't feel like taking away a chapter about the Snorlax Bros. (I don't see why I caught two though. I only ended up using one throughout the WHOLE rest of the story.)**


	27. Fuscia's Nido Safari

**Okay so this is going to be a double chapter(because the second one is very short.) By double chapter I mean two in one, instead of just two separate chapters. (No seriously, the second chapter in this entry is shorter than A Magikal Moment)**

Fuscia's Nido Safari!

Alone at last. It had been a while since a teammate died and I hoped I could keep up the good work. I looked at a sign on the road in front of me. _Safari Zone up ahead._ I better come out of there with some new teammates. But first, it's time to check out the Fuscia City Zoo.

The Zoo is actually rather small, but the pokemon they showcase make up for it. Most of them are extremely rare, except for that one Voltorb, but hey, it doesn't matter to me. By far the pokemon I found the most intriguing was Lapras. I totally wanted one. I wouldn't actually _use _it, because I'm participating in a league with Nuzlocke rules, and I definitely wouldn't want a Lapras to die.

I came across another signpost. _If you find any Gold Teeth, please contact the warden of the Safari Zone immediately._ "Gross." I said to myself. "Who misplaces their _teeth_?"

"I guess the warden does." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Koga, Fuscia's Gym Leader, standing behind me. "I take it you're going to the Safari Zone."

I nodded. The way he said it though, it made me feel like I was doing something wrong. "Yes."

"Where are your pokemon, young man?" Huh. Young man. It was a little weird to be called that, but I'd take it over 'little kid' any day. I'm 15 years old for Arceus's sake.

"They're waiting by the Pokemon Center." I answered honestly. "I'm not allowed to take them into the Safari Zone so I let them stay there."

"So I take it the Snorlax keeping anyone from getting in or out of the pokemon center and my Gym are yours." uh oh. I gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir."

Koga looked angry with me for a little while, but them let out a sigh. "I hope it's not too much of a bother, but why don't you give your pokemon to me for a while? I'll keep them safe and I can return both your Snorlax so people can go in and out of the Gym and Pokemon Center." He held out his hand for my poke balls.

I thought about it for a moment, and then I reluctantly gave him Honeybear's poke ball, and then Poohbear's, then Sparky's, then Great Blue's and then Braveheart's. I looked around for Jealousy's poke ball but I couldn't find it. Uh oh. "Is that all your pokemon on you?" Koga asked.

"Yes." I said, lying completely. Koga seemed to buy it and left in a quick, ninja-like, leaping run.

"Odd guy." A voice said behind me.

"Tell me about it." I said. "I hope I don't have to battle him for too long."

"Yeah, me neither."

"I'm Hank." I said turning around to shake hands with whoever was behind me, only when I saw who it was, I didn't feel like shaking anymore.

"Jealousy, what the hell?"

"Hahaha! Oh, I wanted to see how you reacted if you thought you lost my poke ball! You were _so_ _scared_! Hahaha!" She said holding up her own poke ball in her hand.

"Gimme that." I said, taking her poke ball out from her hand. "Now return Haunter!"

"You- you didn't call me by my nickname…" She sounded surprised, as she went to enter the poke ball.

"That's because I'm kind of mad." I said. "Now behave yourself while I go on Safari or I won't use you in the Gym Battle."

She was about to protest but then decided it was better not to and returned herself.

"Sorry." I whispered into the poke ball. "I'd let you stay out but they don't like it when trainers bring pokemon into the Safari Zone."

*Safari Zone Area 1*

"Okay, so this is Area 1." I said to myself. "Let's hope I get a nice, rare catch." I said to the poke ball that held Jealousy. I picked up some rocks and took out some pokemon food to use as bait.

After crawling around in the first patch of grass for what seemed like forever, I was just about to leave when I stepped on the foot of a Nidorino, who howled in pain. **(Keep in mind, this was a Leaf Green Nuzlocke run, so if you have Fire Red, this might not seem like a big deal to you, but believe me, this is just as rare as a Nidorina appearing first in a Fire Red game.)** "Nidorino!"

I wasted no time, this thing was angry so it probably had no clue that I was holding around 30 Safari Balls. I threw one and waited.

*Horn, the Nidorino joined the team. (Placed in Box 1)*

Safari Zone Area 2

New area equals new pokemon friend. I had thoughts racing through my head about the pokemon I might be able to get. I wondered if I'd find a Pinsir, or a Chansey, maybe a Kangaskhan. I looked through the grass frantically for one of the afore mentioned pokemon, but instead I found a Paras. Yes, a Paras. Those things that look like lice with mushrooms on them, the same useless bug type you can find in Mt. Moon just by going down a ladder. "Screw that thing." I said, believing it would be of no help to me. And I walked on to the next area.

*Area 3*

So as I walked along the area, I found the TM Steel Wing, and I thought, 'Braveheart's going to love having this move! The fact that it helps raise defense is good too!' so I picked it up, and attached to it was a female Nidoran. I thought about how I had already caught Horn, and decided. "Why not?" I asked myself. After all, Nidoqueens are just a defensive version of Nidokings so you could have the same basic pokemon, but completely different uses for them. I tossed the Safari Ball.

*No Horn, the Nidoran(Female) joined the t-(Boxed forever(only 1 moonstone= using it on the Nidorino))*

*Area 4*

I finally freaking made it to the last area. I had heard rumors that there were Dratini in this area, and I was determined to catch one. If I could train up a dragon type, I would be the champ. (Pun about how Lance is basically a dragon trainer and the champion in the Johto games intended.) But before I found any grass or water of any kind, I came across another sign. _The Warden's teeth are around here SOMEWHERE…_ is what it said. No joke, five feet away from the sign, was a pair of golden dentures. I don't know why, but I actually picked them up and put them in my bag. I then found a nice lake in front of a building for me to go fishing. I decided that since Dratini were so rare, they must be somewhere barely anyone can reach: the bottom of a deep lake. I pulled out my super rod and sure enough, I hooked a Dratini. I wasn't going to waste any time with this one. I threw the poke ball right away. One click. Yes. Two clicks. Come on. Three clicks. Oh my did it a caught a- (Poof!)(Dratini Fled!) Damn it! Why? Why Arceus? Well, moping around here wouldn't do any good. I went into the house.

"A person! A real person!" The man inside said. Oh god not another person like Bill, please not someone like him. "I'm so happy you're finally here!" He said.

"Why?" I asked. "What's so special about-?"

"What is so _special_? Oh sir, there is _no_ need to be modest. You made it here before _anyone _else_ ever_!" He went over to a desk and picked up a disc.

"Catch." He said as he threw it to me. I caught it and looked at what was written on it. HM03 Surf. "That HM," The man continued to say. "Contains the powerful move, Surf. It's a great, water type move, and if you have the Soul Badge, which you can get from Koga, a pokemon that knows Surf can carry you across water!"

"Holy crap, that move sounds awesome! Thanks strange guy!"

"No problem! Also, I heard the Warden had a free HM too. It was supposed to be his prize for finding the Gold Teeth." Suddenly I was happy that a put those disgusting things in my bag.

Later…

*Obtained the HM04 Strength!*

I was off to a good start. I just had some things to take care of before I challenged Koga and got my fifth badge.

A Super Rod Day.

I got my super rod and fished in a little lake in Fuscia.

*Angelo the Goldeen was caught* (Put in the Box forever)

I stealthily made my way over to Route 13, avoiding tons of trainers (Because my only pokemon on me was Jealousy.) and a started to fish yet again.

*Kassandra the Krabby was caught* (Also put in the Box forever) (By the way, I say 'The' Box instead of Box1 because it's almost impossible for me to fill up a Box in a regular pokemon game let alone a Nuzlocke.(Usually too busy training my good pokemon)).

"Now Jealousy." I said letting her out of her poke ball. "Let's go to Koga's gym and test out that new move of yours." She grinned. The time was upon us. Little did we know, that as we walked into Koga's gym Mew was watching us.


	28. Jealousy VS Village Hidden in the Sludge

Jealousy VS The Village Hidden in the Sludge

"Alright Jealousy, since you're the only pokemon I have on me right now, I can't mount a challenge on Koga just yet. He needs to give me my other pokemon back too." I told my Haunter.

"Understood." She said seriously. We both wanted our friends back more than a badge anyway. "So who else are you going to use in the gym battle?" She asked as we went inside.

"If all goes well, you'll run a complete sweep, but if you need a rest, I can always send out Honeybear, because of his Immunity ability, then I guess I'd use Horn, at least, if I get a chance to put Sparky in the box when Koga gives me back my pokemon."

"Why are you putting Sparky in the box?"

"I don't want him to get hurt." I replied. "He's a little jumpy and that's not good when a life is on the line.

"Give him a chance. You need an electric type."

"Eh. You're right I guess, now come on, let's get to Koga and get my pokemon back."

*One mazelike trip to Koga later*

"I take it you've come for your pokemon." Koga said. I nodded.

"I want to train them some more before I battle you."

"I hate to break it to you, but you aren't getting them back." he said with a grin as he ripped off his spandex outfit.

"Agh, put your clothes back on!" I said shielding my vision.

"They are on, you nitwit!" He said. "I'm in uniform." I slowly looked toward him, hoping he wasn't naked, and he wasn't. Instead, he was wearing the black suit, and the giant red letter R.

"You're part of Team Rocket?" I asked in disbelief. "How on earth did you become a Gym Leader?"

"The citizens of Fuscia are ignorant and easily fooled." He said. "I am not really Koga, though they may believe it. I am Petrel! A Team Rocket Executive!"

"So where's my pokemon?" I asked, feeling a little worried, and feeling stupid that I let anyone else take my pokemon in the first place.

"They're right here!" Petrel said as he snapped his fingers, and suddenly a platform rose up and I saw each one of my pokemon, petrified in frozen sludge. Well, except Braveheart, who had his neck and head sticking out of the mess.

"Hank!" He said when he saw me. "You idiot, why on _earth_ would do something this _stupid_?"

"Hey, I'm here to save you!" I said. "Are you all still okay?"

"Yes, but I don't know where Jealousy is."

"I'm right here." She said, appearing beside me. "I was never taken away."

"Petrel, I challenge you to a gym battle! For my pokemon back! Jealousy will take on all the pokemon you throw at her!"

"_What_?" Braveheart screamed in terror. "Hank, I know she resists, but don't you think-"

"I have a plan." I said interrupting him. Jealousy looked at him and nodded.

"Okay." Braveheart sighed. "But this guy has Koga's four pokemon. You're severely outnumbered."

"Enough already." Petrel said. "Very well kid, I accept your gym challenge, and because I'm such a nice guy, I _will_ give you your pokemon back if you win as well as this last Soul Badge that I managed to steal off of Koga. Go Koffing!" He said as he threw a poke ball and out came a small purple sphere like creature, emanating toxic gasses. I noted the poison symbol on it's body, right below it's face.

"Jealousy." I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"I'm ready."

"Use Psychic."

*One hit KO*(Muk has been sent out.)

"Use Psychic."

"Muk, use Minimize!"

"Psychic." I mumbled with a yawn. *KO*(Koffing was sent out.)

"Didn't you already send out a Koffing?" I asked, sleepily.

"Koga's pokemon, not mine." Petrel said shrugging.

"Psychic." *One hit KO*

"Hank, when did Jealousy learn that move?" Braveheart asked me curiously.

"Oh, while you were gone, we went to check out Saffron, and this one guy just gave us the TM saying that we needed it. It turns out he was right."

"This is Koga's last pokemon." Petrel said with a grin. "Go Weezing!"

"Psychic."

*One hit KO*

"Excellent job." Petrel said tossing me the Soul Badge. "A near perfect sweep of this gym's pokemon." He went to the exit doors and pressed a big red button, that you'd think I'd have noticed when I first walked in. "Your pokemon are being purified, and don't worry. Koga's still in the gym. He's being purified too. Anyway, I'm off to the Boss."

"Giovanni?"

"How did you?…Wait a minute… Are you that Hank Coro kid who freaking destroyed our hideout in Celadon?" I nodded, angrily.

"Oh, damn it! I wouldn't have gone easy on you if I knew who you were. Well, now that I know your pokemon, _and_ that you have to go get Saffron City's badge next, I'll alert the Boss to your whereabouts." He laughed as a helicopter ladder made of iron busted through the ceiling. He grabbed the ladder and flew off. "So long, Gym Sweeper!" He hollered as the chopper flew off.

(Once everyone was defrosted and purified and we were all outside again.)

"Thanks for saving us." Sparky said. "But _never_ give _anyone_ your pokemon _ever again_!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" We were all laughing. That's why it was a real pain when Mew decided to show up for the second time.

"Long time no see." He said.

"Ahh. See right now, I'm really happy that you showed up _after_ I caught a pokemon in this area (reference to the boxed forever Angelo the Goldeen)." I told him

"That's great Hank, but I have some pretty bad news."

"Oh no." I motioned for my pokemon to come over to hear what Mew had to say. "Guys, we've got some bad news."

"You are aware that Kanto gets all its electricity from the old abandoned Power Plant on Route 10 right?"

We all nodded.

"Well, Zapdos is planning on taking over it." Upon hearing the name of the legendary electric bird, all my pokemon shivered with fear.

"What do we need to do?"

"If Zapdos gets control of the electricity within the Power Plant, he will be unstoppable. It will be the end of the safe fun pokemon rules as we know it. If Kanto is to be freed, you need to kill Zapdos within the next 24 hours, or you can say it's Game Over." He said as he started to disappear.

"Mew wait! I need some more advice!" But he was gone. I turned to my pokemon.

"Well guys, our first real test is about to occur. Zapdos is probably _far _tougher than any pokemon we've had to face before, so if you're ready, say Aye and put your hand in."

"Aye." Said Jealousy, the Haunter.

"Aye." Said Great Blue, the Gyarados.

"Aye." Said Honeybear, the Snorlax.

"Aye." Said Poohbear, the Snorlax.

"Aye." Said Sparky, the Jolteon.

"Aye." Said Braveheart, the Fearow.

They all had what they considered their hands in a circle, they were just waiting for me.

"Aye."


	29. Everyone VS Dos of Thunder

**For the last 29 Chapters of this book, you've only ever heard various bits regarding the legendary birds. They were enemies lying in wait, with a sort of mystical feeling about them. They were mentioned to be in legion with Mewtwo, making them his right hand men(or rather birds), Now, Hank is about to encounter the Legendary Zapdos. The bird is rumored to live **_**inside**_** thunderclouds, and emerges out of them to throw lightning bolts. Likewise, if it is hit by one, it will only gain power (according to rumor). The pokemon makes a cackling sound as it flies like thunder, which is usually enough to scare off any neighboring pokemon or people. Will Hank and his team of pokemon succeed in a task that is bordering impossible?**

Everyone VS The Dos of Thunder

As I rode on Great Blue down the river on Route 10, I could feel the hair on my arm standing. "We must be getting close." I told him.

"The power plant is home to a bunch of electric type pokemon." Braveheart said flying next to us. "You should have Sparky absorb all of their attacks." I gave him a blank stare. "Sparky's ability is Volt Absorb." Braveheart said, realizing I didn't know.

"Well, that sure is helpful." I agreed.

"I heard Zapdos was responsible for the storms that made the Burned Tower burn down in Johto." Great Blue said.

"That's just myth." Braveheart said uneasily. "How would a primarily Kanto pokemon even want to go to Johto in the first place? Besides, I heard it was his speed you needed to watch out for."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the reason so few people have ever seen Zapdos. It's because he's so fast, they never notice him."

"Braveheart, now _you're_ the one getting worked up over myth." I said, patting Great Blue, who was just as nervous as I was.

"I can't help it!" Braveheart snapped. "You heard what Mew said! If all Zapdos needs is some electricity to become unstoppable, imagine his power already."

"I think I see the Power Plant up ahead." I said, determined to change the direction this conversation was going. "Who's up for catching a new friend before we challenge Zapdos? Anyone?"

"This is no time for jokes Hank," Braveheart said. "But I suppose fighting lightning with lightning would be a good strategy."

Before we entered the Power Plant, I sent out everyone on my team at the moment for an assessment. "Okay guys, we have a huge battle ahead of us so we need to act efficiently. I'm going to assign everyone a special task, got it?"

"Understood." (Honeybear)

"Yes sir." (Sparky)

"Naturally." (Great Blue)

"Yeah Yeah." (Jealousy)

"Okay." (Poohbear)

"Got it."(Braveheart)

"Okay good." I said. "First, we have to remember to stick together. The last time I decided that the team should split up resulted in two of my pokemon in cages."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, now the second any of us see a Pokemon, and hopefully it won't be Zapdos, remind me to throw this ultra ball right away." I said holding up one of the many ultra balls I bought back in Fuscia (The first time going to the poke mart since I bought Sparky his evolution stone).

Once again, everyone nodded and listened intently for their assignments.

"Sparky, you are going to be my primary weapon."

"Me? Really?"

"Yep." I said. I reached into my bag and handed him a TM. "This move is Thunderbolt. I managed to get it from the game corner before it turned into rubble. I was going to give it to Great Blue for the Elite Four but he wants to learn Thunder, and besides, now is a better time."

*Sparky Learned Thunderbolt*

"Jealousy, you will be good at doing fixed amounts of Damage, and I bet your Psychic attack will do a lot too."

"Of course. It's always 'Use Psychic this and use Psychic that.'"

"Braveheart and Great Blue, you two will be sent in to deal the _major_ damage. Zapdos probably has some good defenses, so I need your powerful moves to take care of him."

"Alright, step right up and test your strength!" Great Blue said as he and Braveheart tried to exchange high fives, but failed because Great Blue has no appendages.

"What about us Master?" Poohbear asked.

"Yes what do we help with?" Honeybear inquired.

"You two, are going to have a very important job." I said. "I need both of you to be walls to fall back on."

"What?"

"I need both of you to take the hits that Zapdos dishes out. He no doubt has some strong attacks so I need you to be withstand them while I heal the others."

"Awww, we don't get to battle?"

"Believe me Poohbear, you are going to be a real life saver if you do this job correctly."

"Okay. I understand. And I guess it's not like we don't get experience."

As we were about to enter the Power Plant, Dove the Pidgey came flying to me, holding something. "Hey Master, long time no see. And I have here another letter from Lyra. She got the one you sent her yesterday, and she told me to give you this one ASAP."

I thanked Dove and after she had some time to chat with Braveheart, she flew off. I opened the letter.

_Dear Hank,_

_ You are __**insane**__. I mean challenging Zapdos? And __**without**__ telling your __**parents**__? I'm well aware that you've gotten stronger and that you know what you're doing is dangerous, and I'm also aware that this will save Kanto's electricity, but I really want you to actually __**think**__ about what you're doing. If you feel you need to run, please run! I don't know what I would do if you didn't make it back. By the way, I'm going to be in Pallet Town for the entire week starting tomorrow so __**please**__ don't do anything foolish._

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Lyra_

"So _this_ is the Lyra that Fireball was telling me about." Braveheart said grinning, giving me a nudge with his wing. "You're doing good kid." Ugh. You know what, I'm not going to make an attempt to stop this. I need everyone in a morale like this if we're going to beat Zapdos. So once we were all ready, we all walked into the Power Plant. I just hoped we would all make it back out.

*Part 2*

"I'm starting to freak out here." Great Blue said looking at all the electrical wires and circuits. "I'm going back into the poke ball."

"Same here." Braveheart said as they both returned themselves to their respective poke balls.

"It just goes to show, when you're a fish out of water, you're also a chicken." Jealousy said. The Snorlax Bros laughed but Sparky and I seemed to be fine playing it serious.

"So first we look for an ally to give us info and then we find Zapdos?" He asked as he handed me a Thunder TM and a Thunderstone.

"Correct." I said. "And speak of the devil, there he is!" I was on the floor, looking through as small window that was showing the basement of the Power Plant. "It's Zapdos."

Sparky crawled over to look and by the way his furs started to glow I could tell that Zapdos was taking in tons of watts of electricity. Zapdos himself, looked like Braveheart on a bad down day. (If you don't know what down is don't look it up, just replace the word with 'hair'). He was predominately yellow with black feathers underneath, and his beak was a Charizard orange, and longer than Braveheart's. Thankfully, he was asleep.

"Who goes there?" Asked a voice from behind us, and a Pikachu with a collar on was talking to us.

"You can talk?" I asked it, turning around and motioning to Sparky to turn around.

"Of course I can talk. I created this device to help me do so." The Pikachu said motioning to its collar. **I was very upset that I found a Pikachu and not a Magnemite or a Magneton, or even an Electrode. Pikachu was the one I wanted to find the least, so naturally, it's what I found.** "It seems to be working so far, correct?" I didn't have time for this. According to my watch there were only a few hours left before Zapdos became unstoppable and thus Kanto would become un savable. I threw the Ultra Ball, named the Pikachu Bubon, and tossed him to the Box forever.

"Come on Sparky." I said, opening the window. "Let's go give Zapdos a piece of our minds."

Once Sparky and I had made it down, I sent out the rest of my team. "Okay guys, current objective: Wake up Zapdos and beat the stuffing out of him!"

"He seems to be attached to some wires." Honeybear said, pointing to wires protruding from computers, going into his wings. "He must keep his electricity stored in his wings."

"Cut the wires!" I exclaimed. "If it's that easy, then just cut the wires! Everyone, find a wire to cut and break it! Break it good!"

We all found a wire and each use our own method of cutting. Suddenly, the cackling in the room got louder. I turned to see it was coming from Zapdos. This wasn't good. His eyes opened. "Who's there?" He asked in a booming voice. We were all hiding. "I said… WHO'S THERE?" Zapdos bellowed as he flew up in the air and let loose a good 100.000 watts of electricity in lightning form all across the room.

Slowly, each one of my pokemon and I walked out of hiding. "We are." I said.

*Pallet Town*

"This looks like the place Azurill." Lyra said to the Azurill she was holding in her arms.

"Azurill!" It exclaimed.

"I know, it _has_ been a long time." Lyra knocked on the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Coro? I'm here!"

"I got it Dad!" She heard come from inside. The door opened and Harold was standing in it. "Hiya Lyra, long time no see!"

"Hey Harold! So, where's your dad? I need to ask him something."

"He's upstairs in his studio, drawing pictures again."

Lyra walked upstairs. "Mr. Coro?" She asked.

"Ah, Lyra, come in. I'm afraid Hank isn't here right now. He's off having fun on his journey."

"Mr. Coro what can you tell me about Zapdos?" He got a look of intrigue on his face.

"I'm more of a Hoenn mythology guy, but I suppose that I've lived here long enough to tell you about Zapdos."

"Please. I need to know."

"Well, Zapdos is part of legendary bird elemental trio here in Kanto." He exclaimed. "He controls thunder and lightning, and is responsible for all of Kanto's storms. He's an electric and flying type, and as such, has a very good Speed. Many people and poachers have tried to capture Zapdos, and so far, none have succeeded."

"What would happen if you were to try to battle Zapdos?" Lyra asked.

"Battling Zapdos? Lyra you can't possibly think that you can match up against-!"

"Not me! Just, you know, the average trainer."

"Heh. I'm glad you have no intention to battle him. If someone was to battle Zapdos, why, it would be like throwing their life away!"

"What?!"

"He's that strong, just like all legendary pokemon."

"We have to go to the power plant NOW then!"

"What why?" Mr. Coro asked.

"Because Hank's there right now, and he's going to challenge Zapdos!"

"Oh no! Lyra, grab those two poke balls on the desk, and get in my car, we're going to Route 10 immediately!"

They rushed out of the house. "Where are you going?" Harold asked.

"Hank's in trouble!" Lyra said scared. "We need to help him!"

"I'll come too!"

"No!" Mr. Coro said. "You stay here! I'm not going to put any more of my children in danger. Lyra, come on, We have to hurry!"

*Sinnoh Pokemon League HQ*

"He's _what_?" Cynthia asked through the phone. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can! Yes, I'll get Dia and Pearl to come too." She hung up and ran down the building. "Lucian, hold down the fort. I need to help my brother!"

*Back to the Power Plant*

"You dare to challenge me?" Zapdos shrieked as he let loose lightning all over the room. He was clearly over charged on energy.

I gulped. "Y-yes. Yes we do! If we don't defeat you here, now, we can _never_ save Kanto!"

*Part 3*

"You are foolish to challenge me, human. I am near unstoppable!" Zapdos shrieked as he hurled a blast of lightning right at me. Oh great, this was the end of my journey. I was going do die, I braced myself and waited for the impact, but it never came. I looked, and saw Sparky absorbing all the energy.

"Sparky, no!"

"Relax!" Sparky said. "It's Volt Absorb! I'm taking all the power he shoots, and using it for me!." Now, that's awesome.

"Then hit him with a Thunderbolt!" Sparky shot a huge blast of lightning back at Zapdos and he was flung back into an electric generator, which zapped him.

"Did we win that easily?" Sparky asked me. I shrugged.

"No." Zapdos said grinning. "You just made me faster that anyone on your team." He said as he used Agility and then lunged at Sparky with a Drill Peck, which hit Sparky right in the chest.

"Sparky! Are you okay?" I screamed. He better not be dead.

"I-I'm fine, but you shouldn't use me anymore. Another one of _those_ powerful moves and I'm toast!"

"Jealousy!" I called upon my Haunter. "Use Psychic!"

"Ha!" Zapdos chirped. "You think I'm dumb enough to walk right into that?" He cackled as he used Detect to protect himself from damage."

"Jealousy return!" I said, calling Jealousy back. "Braveheart, let's go! Use your own Drill Peck!" Braveheart rammed into Zapdos with his beak, and had Zapdos pinned to an electrical transformer.

"You are not the most clever bird are you?" Zapdos cawed as he hit Braveheart with a Thunder Wave, and then used his own beak for a second Drill Peck."

"Braveheart! Return!" I shouted. And Braveheart hit the Zapdos hard with a Return attack. "Okay, now come back, go Honeybear!"

"Using a Snorlax against me? Impressive, but not impressive enough!" Zapdos shrieked as he used yet another Drill Peck.

"Master, I can't take another one of those." Honeybear said. "I'm more of a Special Defense person." Dammit.

"Poohbear, you're up!"

"You have _two_ Snorlaxes?"

"The more the merrier!" Poohbear said using Strength.

"Insolent Snorlax!" Zapdos cackled as he used another Drill Peck, once again, damaging the target enough so that it couldn't take another one.

"Damn it. Great Blue, It's up to you!"

"M-me?"

"Use surf!"

"Missed me!" Zapdos said, using detect.

"C'mon Great Blue, try it again!" Great blue started to launch another surf attack, and Zapdos got ready to fire off a Drill Peck.

*Outside*

"There's the Power Plant!" Lyra exclaimed. "Mr. Coro speed up!"

"You heard her Snapper!" Mr. Coro said to his Swampert. "We need to get to that power plant quick!"

Lyra hopped off the Snapper and ran up to the path leading up to the building. "Mr. Coro it's glowing!"

"That's because there's about to be a blackout." said Cynthia, who jumped down from her Togekiss, flying overhead. "That's why Zapdos is there, to cause it."

"We need to help Hank!" Lyra said. Suddenly, a Straptor came flying down and off jumped two people. One boy and one girl. "Dia, Pearl, your brother's in there!" Lyra exclaimed. "We have to help him!" Everyone ran toward the building.

*Inside*

"Now use Surf!" I shouted. This was our final attempt. I could feel it.

"Die!" Zapdos shrieked as he flew in for his finishing Drill peck. The drill peck collided with the water, making it go all over the place and…

*Outside*

KA-BOOOM! The Power Plant exploded. "Hank!" Lyra screamed. "No!"

"That blast was huge!" Pearl exclaimed.

Cynthia nodded. "It must mean that there were two very powerful pokemon battling."

"He-He's not dead is he?" Dia asked, worried.

"There's only one way to find out." Mr. Coro said and they all went over to the now pile of rubble.

"This can't be the end! It-it just can't.." Lyra said trailing off. Pearl walked over and put her hand on Lyra's shoulder.

"I- I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

"Wait a minute!" Dia said pointing at an appendage sticking out of the rubble. "Something is moving!"

"Ugh." I said, regaining consciousness. There was something on top of me. I heard voices.

"Hank? Where are you?"

"I-m h-here…"I said, not fully awake yet. Suddenly something was lifted off of me, and I looked up to see Lyra's face. "L-Lyra?"

She nodded. I lost consciousness again.

When I awoke, I was in bed. My bed. "Oh good you're awake!" Cynthia said smiling. She was waiting in a chair.

"Where's Great Blue, Where's Braveheart?" I asked.

"They're waiting for you outside." I got up out of bed. "Careful!" Cynthia said. "An entire building fell on you! You need to rest!"

"I _need_ to make sure my pokemon are all right!" I said as I walked outdoors, still in pajamas.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Lyra said to Sparky, even though she couldn't understand him as I walked outside. She turned and saw me. "Hank! Oh my Arceus, you're ok!" She said as she gave me a tackle hug. "You had me really worried!"

"Master!" Sparky said as he ran up to me. "Hey guys, Hank's awake, come and see him."

"Master!" The Snorlax Bros said happily as they made their way to me from behind the house.

"Boy, I'm glad you're alright!" Jealousy said as she reappeared behind me and used her floating hands to hug me.

"Hank?" Braveheart asked peeking his head out from behind a fence post. "Hank! You're awake!" He flew to me for a hug.

"Where's Great Blue!" I asked. Everyone looked away. No. No it couldn't be happening. Not him. Not now.

"I don't know where he is." Braveheart said.

Splooosshh!

A giant figure came out of the water, and it started to get closer, and closer, until I recognized the shape and ran to it. "Hank! Hank we did it! We beat him!"

"Great Blue you're okay!" I said running up to my Gyarados and hugging him. "I'm glad!"

"Of course I'm okay. You used me throughout all of Rock Tunnel, how on earth would a _Drill Peck_ do anything to me? Practically all the Evs I have are for Defense!"

I was happy to be reunited with my pokemon. We were all still here, and now, we had a claim to fame. We'd defeated Zapdos. Mew suddenly appeared. I looked at him. "Well done." He said with a smile on face. "But you shouldn't scare me like that anymore!" And he actually let me hug him, for a short while. "I've got to go now." He said after a few minutes, "But you deserve a rest. Why not stay in Pallet for a little while, then go south to Cinnibar? You may get a valuable ally while you're there."

"What about Saffron and Team Rocket."

"I'll call you if anything comes up." Said Looker, who had appeared behind me. "Wow Hank. I never thought in all my years as a police man I would see someone who could defeat Zapdos with a water and flying type! By the way, your entire family is here for dinner, and I'm sure they'd like to know everything that's happened since you left."

I looked at Mew, and he nodded and disappeared again. "Hey boys!" Lyra shouted. "Dinner's ready! Come and eat with us!"

"You hungry?" Looker asked looking at me with a grin on his face.

"I just spent the day defeating a legendary bird with under leveled pokemon. _Of course I'm hungry_!"

So we laughed as we walked back to my house. I was happy that my pokemon were still alive, and proud that we were that much closer, to stopping Mewtwo once and for all.


	30. Rats! The Gym is Locked

**I was recently at the **_**dentist**_** so I was a little hesitant to write this chapter up (because Hank gets a new teammate this chapter), but It's here now, so sit back, and enjoy, as we see the aftermath of Hank's family dinner.**

Rats! The Gym is Locked

"Ugh!" Pearl said as she angrily washed the dinner plate. "Dia, you could stand to actually swallow the food. Not just spit it back out again!"

"Sorry!" He said, with a mouth still full of food. "But I haven't eaten anything good since we were at Valor Lakefront's Restaurant!"

"You know where a good restaurant is?" I butted in. They both looked at me, wanting to know the answer. "Bellsprout Garden in Celadon City! Oh, they make the most delicious pasta!"

"Please." Lyra said, sitting on the couch next to me. "The Olivine Café can totally crush both those restaurants. The food is cheap, it's exquisitely made, and you get excellent service, all while looking out at the vast ocean, brushing up against the shore." I pictured me going there in my head, and seeing the sunset on the horizon of the waves, with Lyra right next me, and we would then look into each others' eyes, and she'd close hers and lean, and I'd close mine and lean, and we'd get closer and closer until we-

"Looks like someone's lost in dreamland!" Cynthia said, walking by as she shook me out of the best daydream I'd had in months. "Don't want Darkrai to get you, do you?" She asked jokingly.

"So tell me, Hank." Pearl said as she finished cleaning up the dishes. "Just how _did_ you defeat Zapdos?"

Everyone looked at me and nodded. They all wanted to know. "I- I really don't know. I sent out Great Blue and used Surf and-"

"No _wonder_ the Power Plant exploded!" Lyra exclaimed. "Hank, water conducts electricity, and with all the live wires and short circuits coming from that place, it's a miracle that you're not hurt!" She said, looking at me like I had just escaped Death himself. "Please, be careful from now on."

"I will."

"So what's going to happen to all of our electricity?" Harold asked, who was lying on the floor, stroking Sparky and Eevee (who he had somehow bonded with).

"That won't be a problem." Mom said walking downstairs. "An entire group of people is already going to refurnish the Power Plant so that everything will be alright, and so that Zapdos won't be seen there again."

"So, which bird are you going after next, Hank?" Harold asked with his eyes wide.

"Preferably, no bird whatsoever." I said. "I think I'll take Looker's advice and rest up at Cinnibar, maybe if Great Blue's up to it, we'll challenge Blaine."

"Hey, I want to go to Cinnibar too!" Lyra said, excitedly. "Don't you want to go to Cinnibar, Azurill?" It made some cute noises and bounced up and down. "See Hank? Azurill wants to go too!"

"Hey, I want to go!" Dia emphasized.

"Can't your Staraptor Fly you there?" Lyra asked him in a giant mood shift.

"Well, actually, that's Pearl's Staraptor. The only pokemon I have on me is my Torterra!"

"Maybe, _I _can take you there, okay Dia?" Pearl said. "I think Lyra, wants to spend some time with Hank."

"But I want to too…" Dia mumbled under his breath as he nodded, and they went upstairs.

*Route 21(I think)*

"You really want to go to Cinnibar that badly?" I asked Lyra as we rode on Great Blue towards Cinnibar

*(Oh yeah, Inky the Tentacool joined the team and was boxed forever.)*

"Well, not really." Lyra admitted, turning a little red. "But I only came to Pallet to spend time with you…" She said looking down at the sea.

"Well, that means a lot to me." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and we smiled at each other.

"Land Ho!" Great Blue shouted. "We have reached our destination of Cinnibar Island, we'll be docking shortly, please remain seated with both your hands and legs inside the vehicle until further notice. And thanks for choosing Great Blue boat services. We know you have no choice in boat services, but it makes us feel better to say you did!"

"Great Blue sure seems excited." Lyra giggled. It took me five seconds before I remembered that she probably just heard Great Blue making random noises.

Once we landed on Cinnibar, Lyra pulled out a list of things to see. "There's the research lab, and pokemon mansion, and then there's the volcano in the center of town! The view from the top is supposed to be one of Kanto's greatest!"

"Well, sounds like we have a lot to do. Let's start with the volcano hike."

…

"How do we get to the top _now_?" Lyra asked as she motioned to a giant, impassible gap, that was clearly burnt off.

"Something is off about this gap." I said examining it. "It seems like someone _did_ this. It's too evenly placed to have been created by the eruption."

"Well, that's okay." Lyra said. "I'm sure whoever, or whatever, did this for a good reason."

"Yeah, you're right." I said. "Come on, let's go see the Research lab."

…

"Do you have a Raichu?"

"No." I replied.

"I'm looking for the pokemon Ponyta."

"Don't have it." Lyra said.

"I'll give you my Tangela for a Venonat!"

Lyra and I both gave this person disturbed looks. Back on Route 21, there was a hole area FULL of Tangela. This place was a waste of time.

"I hope Pokemon Mansion has something good about it." Lyra said as we walked into the old abandoned mansion.

"Welcome." A metal Mew said in a robotic voice that sounded nothing like Mew.

"m-m-m-m- M-Mew." Lyra exclaimed to me pointing.

"Relax." I said. "It's only a statue." Suddenly, we heard noises around the corner.

*Chew* *Chew* *Lick* *Lick* "Raticate!" *Chew* *Lick* *Lick*

"Oh, Ew Gross!" Lyra screamed as she hid behind me. "That Raticate is licking its- EWWW!" She pointed at a small corner of the room.

"Oh, now that's just disgusting!" I exclaimed, looking away.

"Hank, that thing is creeping me out! Let's leave."

"Sure thing." I said. "Just one thing first." I chucked an Ultra Ball at the Raticate.

"What? Why on earth would you try to _catch it_?"

"Sorry, it's just that it was the first pokemon I saw here and it was a high level. (Close to level 40)(Level 38 I think)"

*Rat Joined the Party! (Honeybear was Placed in the Box)*

"Okay so none of the 'attractions' Cinnibar had were good in the slightest." Lyra said pouting. "What do you want to do now?"

"I guess, I'll see about challenging the gym here." I said.

"Okay. C'mon let's go." She said as she walked toward the gym.

"I don't think she's having fun right now…" Jealousy told me. "She must really like you to put up with this infernal trip of boredom to hang out with you."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Oh Arceus, I'm asking a Haunter for girl advice

"Let her know how happy you are that she's here right now."

"Thanks Jealousy."

"Anytime, Casanova."

"Shut up."

…

"Ugh. Now the gym's locked! This place is freaking ridiculous!" Lyra screamed toward Arceus, she turned around to me and closed her eyes, and sarcastically asked in a sweet manor. "Isn't this vacation fun?"

"Well, no actually. It kind of sucks Mankey ass."

"I know! This vacation is completely awful!"

"Well, not completely awful." I said as we both sat down on a nearby decline toward the sea.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was pretty bad. I couldn't see the view you were going on about, the research facility stank, and the gym was even locked." Lyra was giving me a glare to say 'this doesn't cheer me up.' "But-" I said. Her expression changed.

"But what?"

"Even though this wasn't the most impressive trip I've ever been on, it's one of my favorites."

"Why? What could possibly-?"

"It's because I went on this trip with _you,_ Lyra. If you weren't with me on this trip, It would have been infinitely worse for me." I said as I gave her a look to let her know I meant every word. She stared at me for while, then all of a sudden she gave me the smallest peck on the cheek. I felt like I was going to explode at any second.

"Visit me at New Bark soon okay?" She asked smiling.

"O-Okay." I said with a smile, and still in a bit of a trance. I waved to her as she flew off on her Noctowl.

"I didn't know she had a Noctowl!" Jelaousy said, reappearing. "By the way, you could've done way better if you played your cards right. It's like you had a three of a kind but only played a pair-"

"Oh, be quiet!" I said returning her.

*Insert any incredibly obnoxious ring tone here.*

My phone's ringing? It must be important, because no one ever calls me by my trainer's phone. "Hello?"

"Hank! Good. It's you. Looker here, requesting your immediate assistance in Saffron City!"

"Ugh. Do I have too?"

"Well, Team Rocket's pretty much taken over the entire town to the point where no one is allowed outside…"

"Arceus Christ, isn't that what you policemen are _for_?"

"Need I remind you of how my squad consists solely of you? Get over here ASAP."

"Great Blue! Return!" I said as I called him back. "Braveheart!" I sent him out.

"What's up? How did your date go?"

"We need to get to Saffron ASAP! And wait a minute…my _what_?"

**What awaits Hank in Saffron? Will Jealousy ever stop bugging him? What plan does Giovanni have in store for our heroes? Will Poohbear or Rat **_**ever**_** get decent story time? All these questions to be answered in the three chapter second part finale of Perils of Pokemon Hard Mode.(Mostly)**


	31. Gnaw Apart Silph Co part 1

**A quick note before we dive into this three chapter milestone of the book: I want to announce that I just finished a separate milestone for this series. (I finished the outline for the second 'book') Finally, I want to say for the record, that Jealousy defeated that fighting dojo in saffron outside the storyline (I didn't take either fighting pokemon though(I forgot that they were there. I was just grinding.)(I would have taken Hitmonlee though, because he seemed more intimidating to me in the anime when I was 5)(Probably because he had no mouth…or ears…or nose…)**

Gnaw Apart Silph Co. (Part 1)

*Silph Co.: Floor 11*

"Hello Mr. President." Giovanni said as he walked into the room.

"Wh- What happened to my guards?" The president asked in a scared tone. Then two men in guard uniforms walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President, but your guards…aren't who you think they are." Giovanni said as the two men took off the fake guard costumes and revealed themselves as Team Rocket Members. "Now about your most recent project…I'm here for your prototype!"

"No! You'll never get it! You will _never_ get the Master Ball!"

*Silph Co.: Floor 1*

"Secure the base floor!" Petrel barked at some lower grunts, "and make sure that that infernal kid doesn't get in here!"

Chzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! "Sir, something's cutting the wall! It sounds like a chainsaw!"

"No! It can't be!" Petrel said looking at the wall falling down, to show me, holding Rat just like a chainsaw. "Get that kid!"

"Oh come on, Petrel!" I said as I sent out Jealousy and she used Psychic on everyone in the room, including him, lifting them up in the air. "I'm only here to speak to your boss."

"Heh. Good luck kid!" Petrel choked out. "The boss has set up warp panels all over that building as well as pulling in all the grunts for this special mission! And if that weren't enough, he's locked all the important entrance ways and stashed the key somewhere unreachable!"

"Rat, is this guy telling the truth?" Rat looked at Petrel with an intense stare.

"No doubt about it. Every word is true, sir. I suggest we work on these floors one at a time, no warp paneling until we've scoured the building top to bottom."

"Noted." I said as I gave him a salute. He saluted back. See, ever since I caught Rat, he's been in this sort of army nature that reminded me of Thrash, my Mankey, and although Thrash could never be replaced, Rat still grew on me quickly. Silph Co. is just another mission. No mistakes allowed.

*Silph Co. Floor 2*

"Everyone put your hands up!" I said as a rode through the floor on Great Blue. "Unless you want to drown today, you'll do as I say!"

"Hey, I know you!" A rocket grunt said. "You were sneaking around our Celadon hideout!"

"Good, then you can tell Giovanni that Hank Coro would like a word with him effective immediately!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Why are the Rocket Grunts so unbearably spineless?

*Floor 3*

"Okay Rat, Braveheart, Sparky, now is our chance to loot!" I said as we walked up the stairs to the third floor.

"You sound like Thief…" Sparky said. "Just because we're stealing from robbers doesn't make it okay!"

"What are you talking about? Stealing from robbers makes it perfectly okay!" Braveheart chirped. "In fact, we should take freaking _everything_ from this building!"

"Hold up Colonel." Rat said. "Who's Thief!"

Sparky and Braveheart looked at each other. "Am I Colonel or are you?" Sparky asked. Braveheart shrugged.

BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP "All Team Rocket Grunts floors 3 and above! Keep an eye out for a child intruder with curly hair, in a t shirt, and a small gang of loose pokemon! A large promotion will be given to the grunt that manages to defeat this impediment in our plans!"

"That was Petrel's voice!" I said. "But Jealousy was supposed to-!"

"Hank! Help!" Oh god no! Not my Haunter! Not her! Not here! Not now!

"Guys, we gotta book it back to the base floor! Jealousy is in trouble!"

*Floor 1*

"Poohbear!" I called to my Snorlax who was standing over something. "What happened to the Rocket grunts and Petrel? Where's Jealousy? Is she alright?"

"They sent out a Drowzee somehow and it hit Jealousy hard. I ran over to help her and the grunts and Petrel escaped."

"Is Jealousy alright?!" I asked again, only caring if Jealousy was okay.

Poohbear sighed and stepped aside, revealing Jealousy on the floor, wheezing heavily. "See for yourself."

"Jealousy!" I ran toward her. "Jealousy can you hear me?" I asked as I picked her up and held her incredibly light body in my arms.

"H-Hank?" she asked as she reached up to feel me. "Hank. Pokemon Center." She said before she lost consciousness.

"Silph Co. can wait guys." I said. "We need to get her some medical attention."

*Saffron City Pokemon Center*

"I've got an emergency!" I said as I burst through the doors of the pokemon center. "My Haunter needs help stat!"

"Right away!" Nurse Joy said as some Chanseys rolled out a cart that I put Jealousy on. "What happened to it?"

"She was attacked by a Psychic attack…" I said.

"Do you know how many hit-points she seemed to have left?" I shook my head.

"Well, we'll do the best we can. You're going to have to wait outside the emergency room."

"She gonna be okay, sir?" Rat asked as we waited outside the room. I looked at Rat's giant teeth.

"Rat, I have a mission for you. I want you to take Great Blue and Braveheart and work on finding that key that Petrel was talking about. Poohbear, Sparky and I will join you when we find out the outcome of Jealousy's operation."

"Roger that." Rat said as he exited the doors to the darkness of Saffron with Braveheart and Great Blue following close behind him.

"Hank." Braveheart said before he left. I looked at him. "Everything will be okay eventually. I think I just figured that out." I nodded at him and smiled a little bit. This had to be the first time _ever_ that Braveheart was trying to cheer me up instead of arguing or it being the other way around.

POV of Rat

*Silph Co. Floor 5*

"So you're sure it's on this floor?" Braveheart asked.

"Affirmative." I replied. "It's just right there!"

"Hey! You three pokemon!" A voice said.

"Oh no. Another Rocket grunt." Great Blue mocked. "I'm so scared, what ever am I to do?" The grunt approached us with suspicion.

"You three! You're that Coro kid's highest leveled pokemon!" He said. He went to nab Braveheart but he flew out of the way and Great Blue let loose with a Surf, soaking the floor, making all the warp panels malfunction.

"Overkill, but I like the style. Keep it up Captain." I said to Great Blue as I scampered across the no longer working warp panels and retrieved the card key that Hank wanted us to get.

"So how did you know about the key being there?" Braveheart asked as we headed back to the pokemon center.

"I've been screwing with the Rockets since before you were born Colonel. I can take the chief straight to the top floor now, with a small detour, but it's not that bad."

"Hank seems really worried about Jelaousy." Great Blue said. "Do you guys think she'll be okay?"

"I think she's as good as gone." Braveheart said. "But we shouldn't let Hank know that. He'd be too discouraged. I know he was counting on Jealousy to defeat Sabrina."

"I think that she's still alive." I said. "Or, undead, or whatever the hell she considers to be living."

"Okay, Rat what makes you think that? She was hit with a Psychic, Rat." Braveheart said. It felt like he wasn't saying my name though. It felt more like he was calling me a rat which was kind of rude. Was he prejudice against Raticates or something?

"I'm only saying, is that she's been lucky before, and so has he. They can be lucky again."

"Lucky." Braveheart said to himself, and he flew off toward Cerulean. "Tell Hank I'll be back in 20. I want to see someone!"

*Pokemon Center(Saffron City)*

It was about a good 2 hours wait after Rat, Great Blue, and then a while later Braveheart, got back before we were able to see Jealousy. "You found the key?" I asked. Rat nodded and held up what looked like a credit card. It's one of those swipe to unlock things apparently.

"Hank?" Nurse Joy asked as she came out of the room. "Jealousy is awake and if you want, you can see her, but please have your pokemon wait outside."

I nodded and followed Nurse Joy into Jealousy's room. "Hank!" Jealousy said excitedly as she levitated off of the bed she was in a little bit.

"Your Haunter seems happy to see you!" Nurse Joy said smiling.

"Jealousy…" I said. "I- I'm sorry. If only I was there to help-"

"It's okay!" Jealousy said. "There was a reason I told you to take me to the pokemon center… I still had 1 bit of HP left."

Oh my goodness what a relief! She was still okay! "Hank, You're Haunter should rest with me for the next few days okay?" Nurse Joy requested.

"Sure." I said. "Thanks for saving her!" You see guys? This is why pokemon centers kick ass.

"Alright guys." I said to the rest of my team. "Let's go teach Giovanni a lesson."


	32. Gnaw Apart Silph Co part 2

Gnaw Apart Silph Co. (Part Deux)

**(No I don't take French)**

*Horn evolved into Nidoking*

*Horn learned some moves!(It was so long ago, I don't remember)*

"Where are we going?" Horn asked me as we teleported through another warp panel.

"How should I know? I'm just running around the building!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Braveheart said putting his wing over his eyes. "Hank, you need to think things out!"

"You shouldn't over think things…" Great Blue said taking what was apparently my "side" in yet another one of Braveheart's criticisms. "For now, we know that we're stopping Team Rocket at whatever cost necessary."

"Well, what if it means that the entire party dies again? Is that really a victory?"

"What? Again?!" Sparky asked shocked. "How come this was never mentioned before?"

"Well, not the entire party died." Great Blue said. "Only most of it, except Braveheart. I was in the Box and Hank took me out and trained me up, and now here we all are. It was just some bad luck."

"There's no reason that the same bad luck won't happen again." Braveheart countered.

"Is there any reason you're being so pessimistic about this?" Rat asked.

Silence.

"Hey, Hank." Poohbear called in from the security room in the basement floor. "You're getting close to Giovanni, if you go in that warp panel to your left, you will be in the room with the warp panel that leads to him. Good luck, men."

"Thanks Poohbear." I said. I turned to the rest of my pokemon. "Alright men, we have a tough challenge ahead of us. Perhaps he's even tougher than Zapdos, Team rocket might outnumber us around 30 to 1 but tonight, we take Silph Co. back! For the good of all the citizens of Saffron! Do you have fear tonight men?"

"Sir, no, sir!"

"What are we going to do tonight men?"

"Stop Giovanni!"

"Live for nothing…!"

"…Die for something!"

*Silph Co. Floor 9*

"Okay, there is the warp panel over th-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

"Oh shit, why now?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"What you've all paid to see…"

"I told you something like this was going to happen." Braveheart said folding his wings.

"The return of the one, the only, Kanto's greatest trainer…"

"Who is that guy?" Rat asked.

"He'll tell you soon." Great Blue said rolling his eyes.

"The legend himself…Gary Oak!"

"Listen, Gary, can't this wait?" I asked trying to get the point across.

"I'm afraid you're misunderstanding our little deal." Gary said as he snapped.

"Idiot." Braveheart said, getting in a battle ready stance.

"Moody Mona."

"What?"

"Moody Mona, like a Negative Nancy."

"Ooookayyy, anyway, accept his challenge so we can get a move on."

"Fine. Gary, I accept. Braveheart, you're up."

"Go, Pidgeot!" Gary said as a bird bigger than Braveheart came out.

"This is bad…." Braveheart said, looking up and gulping.

"*gulp* Yeah…" I said. "Drill Peck?"

"Not going to work!" Gary squealed as he ordered a feather dance.

"I'm not going to do any damage if feathers are cushioning my impacts!" Braveheart whined.

"Hey, it'll be okay, alright? Just use Return!"

KO

"Oh come on!, Alakazam! Go!"

"Rat, You're up with bite!"

Alakazam flinched.

"Hey, that's not fair." Gary complained.

"You said you wouldn't hold back, so neither will I." I replied. "Bite again!"

Alakazam flinched.

"Oh come _on_!" Gary whined.

"Finish it with a Hyper Fang!"

KO

So the cycle repeated itself, Poohbear against Blastoise, Great Blue against Exeggcute, and Sparky against Growlithe.

"How?" Gary asked falling to his knees. "I trained everyone up to extraordinary levels, and even after all the work I did, I still lost! Why Hank? Why am I losing to a bleeding heart like you?"

I decided to ignore the bleeding heart comment and just up and tell him the truth. "It's because you suck. You could at least teach your Blastoise a good water move, I mean, Water Gun at level 40? Dude, I'm sure even my younger brother knows better."

"Gee, that sure helps." He half mumbled, half snapped at me.

"Hey, if you ever do need help, I _can _help you, you just have to stop being a jerk to me, deal?" I reached my hand out to help him up, and he reluctantly reached out for it, but then got a sinister grin on his face and fell back onto a warp panel.

"Smell you later! I'll crush you before the League!"

*After a brief, much needed rest*

"So where are we going now?" Great Blue asked. "And Rat! What the hell did you just stash in the Box?"

*Slappy the Lapras joined the Box*

"How did you know I liked Lapras?" I asked Rat as I picked him up.

"Please put me down sir." He said as he started to squirm.

"Anyway, Great Blue, as for where we're going, that Warp Panel leads right to Giovanni. I've managed to heal most of us up, but I think that you have the most experience with Team Rocket so I'm only using you."

"Then what is Rat?"

"He and Braveheart are here for backup. You guys are at the highest levels."

"Do you think it will be easy?"

"Well, judging by the fact that there aren't any guards for Silph, I'd say we might even be to late." Braveheart said

"Only one way to find out." I answered. "Rat, chainsaw maneuver!"

CHZZzZzzzzzzzzzzz!

"Hello, Hank." Giovanni said. "I'm simply here, talking business with the president." He said motioning to a man bound to a chair with rope and a Rocket grunt with a poke ball pointed to his head. (I'd use a gun for terrorism, but they apparently think differently). "We're just reaching an agreement that he'll hand over his Master Ball prototype to me so I can control any pokemon I desire!" He said holding up a contract. "Now he just needs to hand the thing over."

"Mr. President, don't do it!" I said.

"But he's an armed criminal!"

"I know." I said. "But my pokemon and I, we- we would rather _die _than see that happen."

"Hmm." Giovanni said. "The ambition of stopping me is burning in that Gyarados's eyes." He said looking at Great Blue. "Very well." He said.

"What?" The president asked half scared, half happy

"I will submit to your opinion and leave Saffron if that Gyarados alone can manage to defeat me."

"Great Blue are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him uneasily.

"Of course." He said, slithering up to Giovanni's Nidorino. "I have some unfinished business to take care of."

**So will Great Blue be able to best Giovanni's pokemon once again? Or will he suffer the cold fate so many before him have. Will Horn ever be used in battle(Unfortunately no, he **_**was**_** awesome, just never needed to use him.) Will Jealousy ever return to the party?(What the hell do you think? The Psychic gym is next, I need leverage!) When will I get a new teammate I can actually use? When are the "famous trainers" I was talking about a third of the book ago going to appear(Hmm, Maybe I'm lying…) Anyways, stay alert for the conclusion of the Gnaw apart Silph Co. Three Chapter event!**

**(Also, the next Perils book IS in fact the second of three, (The third one having an inappropriate name for it as it was originally the 4****th****, you'll see soon enough) Take care. Don't Litter.**


	33. Gnaw Apart Silph Co part 3

Gnaw Apart Silph Co. (Parte tres)

**I do take Spanish, by the way, and no. I don't know if Parte is correct.**

**WARNING: SHORT, SHORT, SHORT, CHAPTER**

"Great Blue! Surf!" I yelled as the Gyarados drenched the Nidorino with water.

KO

"Very Well, Rhyhorn, come back out!" Giovanni said. "Use Rock Blast!"

"Use Surf to counter it!" I shouted.

Rock Blast Missed

KO

"Great Blue, is this giving you any satisfaction at all?" I asked, kind of bored.

"It's a nice time killer." He replied shrugging. Giovanni grinned.

"Indeed." he muttered. "Nidoqueen, stall him some more with Body Slam."

"Agh!' Great Blue said as the Nidoqueen got off of him. "I-I can't move."

"No need to. Just use Twister!"

Great Blue shot the most ferocious jet of water I'd ever seen at Nidoqueen and it was defeated in a heartbeat.

"_That_ was not Twister."

"Oh…I forgot to tell you." Great blue said embarrassingly. "I forgot that move to make room for Hydro Pump." Good fucking lord.

"Hydro Pump?"

"Yep."

"The move that only a few water pokemon learn, and when they do it's close to Level 60 or even above it in some cases?" **(Lookin at you Blastoise) **

"Yeah, that's the one."

"And you learned it at level 40, which is a lower level than a Squirtle learning the same move."

"Yes."

"You're so amazing."

"I know, I know."

The Kangaskahn died via drowning.

"He's all yours Looker!" I said with a smile, and the Rocket Grunt who had a poke ball to the president's head turned it toward Giovanni.

"Giovanni Vandetti, you're coming back to the headquarters with me!"

Chopchopchopchopchopchopchopchop(continue noise in your head until Giovanni exits.)

"Well, I'd say that my heli is right on time." he said as he grabbed the ladder and gloated. "My dear Looker, you won't ever catch me. You have absolutely no hope at all. Not even your little protégé can catch me, because I'll tell you something. I have so many hidng spots that I can't be tracked down." He turned to me. "Hank!" He called as the heli rose. "I'll be seeing you soon, and make no mistake, our next battle shall be our final battle, but remember this for when me next meet: Are you really doing the right thing?" That last question echoed in my mind long after the heli was gone. Am I doing the right thing.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked Braveheart as we walked out of Silph Co.

"No, but you are doing the _best_ thing. You're attempting to save Kanto, if you do, maybe other people will too. The _right_ thing to do would've been to not start the journey at all, but you can't change the past."

"Yeah. Before we get Jealousy out of the Center though, I want to go back to Cinnabar so

We can get a new friend."

"But Rat-"

"Is from Pokemon Mansion. I want someone from Cinnabar Island. And they need to be a valuable teammate. They need to be a star."

**Only a few more chapters until another legendary encounter…which bird will it be? Is it a bird at all? Is it only a famous person? Oh the suspense(Not really)! Anyways, write you new soon. Fall down seven times, stand up eight. Fall down eight times, see a doctor.**


	34. Sabrina the Teenage Bitch

Sabrina the Teenage B*&#h

I looked at the poke balls I held in both my hands. In one was Jealousy, completely recovered from her injuries. We were hoping to get a complete sweep at the gym today and keep our winning feeling going. In the other was a secret weapon **(you guys haven't seen it yet!) **of mine that I would use if I thought that Jealousy wouldn't be able to handle the gym's pokemon. "Rat." I called for my Raticate.

"Sir, Rat reporting for duty!"

"I may need your help this next gym battle. I'm almost certain that there's going to be an Alakazam so I need your hyper fang. Do you think you can take it on?"

"Sir, affirmative."

"Good…Then we have a leader to battle."

*Inside the gym*

"Welcome Hank Coro. I envisioned you challenging me years ago." Said a tall, gloomy, and kind of attractive teenage girl, sitting atop a weird pedestal. "I am Sabrina. The leader of the Saffron Gym."

"I am Hank Coro! Defeater of Kanto Gym Leaders!"

"You are a child. You recently turned fifteen, and went on this journey for the original purpose of going on a journey. When your beedrill died, you became aware of the mistake you made in beginning a journey and instead of just giving up like you should have, you're taking it out on the Gym Leaders, who under most circumstances, have to abide by the same rules as you."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I am a psychic Hank. I can know anything, everything, or nothing at all, depending on what I feel like. I can tell that you are from Sinnoh originally…That's odd. You seem to have been born in Snowpoint, but most of your childhood shows you in Twinleaf town."

"So?"

"Oh. I get it. You wouldn't cry, you wouldn't smile, you wouldn't have any emotion whatsoever. You were assumed to be autistic, so to do everything they could, your parents took you to Twinleaf, which was near Mespirit's home of Lake Verity."

"You were autistic?" Jealousy asked me as she came out of her poke ball.

"Shut up, Sabrina!" I snapped at the gym leader. "Jealousy, get ready to sweep!"

"Allow me to do one last reflection on your relationship with your Haunter." Sabrina said before the battle began. I nodded as if to say 'very well'. "Your Haunter is in good shape. I'd have to commend it. It's worked hard to reach it's level of power."

"Thanks!" I said, feeling weird about the compliment.

"Not you." Sabrina said. "The Haunter did all that on it's own." Oh, now it makes sense. "Your Haunter seems to have reached it's state through a bunch of training in the night while you were asleep." I looked at Jealousy, and she nodded embarrassingly. "One last thing." Sabrina said. "Your Haunter isn't picking on you all the time by nature, or for fun, it's because it thinks you're a bad trainer, and feels the need it needs to toughen you up." Jealousy's purple skin was turning reddish, but I couldn't tell whether from embarrassment at the truth, or anger at a lie, either way, Sabrina seemed confident with what she said.

So yeah, the battle went on and Jealousy defeated 3 of Sabrina's 4 pokemon, though I felt a little uneasy battling with her after what Sabrina had said. "Now go. Alakazam." Sabrina said emotionlessly, sending out an Alakazam.

"Jealousy use Shadow Punch!" I said. It should do a lot of damage considering how Alakazam, not only has bad defense, but is weak against the move's ghost typing.

"Counter it with Psychic!" Sabrina said, and Alakazam hit Jealousy hard with a Psychic and sent her flying into the wall, but she didn't go through it. She hit it with a thud. Not good.

"Comet Go!" I said as I sent out my Starmie, who I had trained from a Staryu off story line. "Use Bubblebeam!" Comet let out a pattern of beeps from his/her core and with each beep, a jet of bubbles was shot at the Alakazam causing it to faint. While Comet started to harass Sabrina for the Badge, I ran over to jealousy who was beginning to feel warm. (That's like a living thing beginning to feel cold. It's ghost type logic.) "Jealousy!"

"Hank! I...I'm sorry...I…I didn't want it to end like this."

"We might be able to get you to the pokemon center if we start now!" I said, refusing to accept what I knew was happening.

"No." Jealousy said. "The Center is *Cough*….On …. The other….side of town…*cough* *cough*"

"Jelaousy."

"You know, Hank. I'm sorry for training behind your back, but since you caught me I'd always felt…well…weaker ..than the rest of the party. Also, I *cough*….I… d*cough*on't pick on you because I think you're weak. It's just that…my last trainer was _just _like you. Hair and all, and can you guess what his name was?" I shook my head. "his name was also Hank. Albeit, he was much, much older than you, and he died peacefully in his sleep, but he was still the same personality. *COUGH*COUGH* ….Hank…I can't….I'm….fading…"

"Jealousy….It should be me whose sorry. I don't know how many times I've vowed to keep the promise of no more deaths but I keep breaking it, and now it's all my fault that you're dead."

"Hank…."

"I'll try…I'll try not to be, such a crappy trainer next time."

"Hank. You*cough*…you….you were…you were….. The…..*Cough* *Cough* The _best_ trainer I ever …..*cough*….had."

*Jealousy has Fainted*

I left the gym without saying a word. Jealousy still in my arms. I walked slowly towards Lavender town. "What's going on?" Comet asked me. "Where are we going?"

"Not now Starmie…" I said, depressed, and I returned him/her.

*Pokemon Tower*

I lay jealousy down in front of the same grave I found her all those days ago. She was holding flowers in her hands and had a solemn look on her face, eyes closed. I gently lay her down and sat there, reflecting on all the times she helped me, and all the laughs we shared. "Well Jealousy…" I finally said. "Be sure to tell your old trainer about me when you see him in the next life. You're finally going to see him again." I gently stroked down her, now room temperature, face. I could feel the tears in my eyes. "I'll miss you." As I got up, I noticed Jealousy's body start to disappear. I also heard a sparkly sound coming from in front of me, so I looked straight ahead, and a ghost version of Jealousy appeared, and next to her, a man who seemed to be around 65 I guess, maybe older. He had curly hair just like me, and he was in a similar outfit to mine. He only mouthed words at me, and then smiled, and Jealousy then mouthed the same words. Thank You. I mouthed "You're welcome." and walked outside into the fresh sun, which in fact, looked brighter than normal.

"C'mon, where are we going?" Comet asked, popping out of the poke ball.

"First, I'm going to get Sparky out of the box." I said. "Then….I feel in the mood for some Seafoam islands training."

*Seafoam Islands*

"So that's what happened." Sparky said as he, Comet, Rat, and I walked through Seafoam Islands. "Well, that just sucks, but hey, at least you'll have room for a new pokemon on your team."

"What makes you think it's not you?"

"Please, what could _I_ be useful for?"

"*Yaaaaawwwwwwwwn*"

"Who said that?" Rat asked looking around.

"It's over here!" Braveheart and Great Blue motioned for me to come over. I ran over, hoping that I would see something like a Seel or maybe a Dewgong, but instead I saw one of the derpiest pokemon of them all. Slowpoke.

"I might as well." I sighed, throwing an Ultra Ball.

*Slowsis joined the team*(Sent to box 1 temporarily)*

"Okay, It's freezing in here." Braveheart said shivering. "Let's get out of here before something bad happens." As if on cue, Mew appeared.

"Hank….It's that time of month again…"

"What do you mean, are you on your period or something?"

"I'm a pokemon!" Mew snapped. "I don't have periods!"

"Sorry. I'll get my team to come over here and listen."

*Once everyone was there*

"Okay." Mew said. "I'm afraid that this next task I have for you can't wait. I need you to defeat Articuno." We all shuddered at the name. At least in my mind, Articuno was the most feared of the trio of legendary birds. It only appears to doomed travelers in icy caves or mountains, and it has the ability to create snow just by moving…I was also not in the mood, considering that this event is happening right after the death of one of my pokemon.

"What's the matter with Articuno?" I asked, and then I immediately wished I hadn't.

"Well Hank." Mew replied. "The Seafoam Islands are usually lush with plant life!"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, and that's not all, it's spreading rapidly, if articuno's chill were to collide with the heat that Cinnibar's volcano gives off, it would create the biggest storm the world would have ever seen! Now, I need to remind you, that it too is in legion with Mewtwo, and as such, it will stop at nothing to get rid of you. I have to ask for you to only use the moves you are sure will work against this beast. Hank, if you don't defeat Articuno now, the Kanto region…no…the world will drown in Armageddon."


	35. Everyone VS Uno of Ice

Everyone VS The Uno of Ice

**Just like last time, I'll give some facts about Articuno, the Freeze Pokemon. It is said to appear to doomed people, who are lost in icy mountains. It is one of the legendary bird pokemon. It chill moisture in the air to create snow while flying. It creates blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. Now, Hank and as the title suggests, all of his pokemon, must defeat the legendary bird in order to save Kanto.**

"Alright, Sparky and Comet, I'm counting on you guys the most."

"Roger."

"Count on me!"

"Now, Poohbear, and Great Blue, you'll be sent in to do the massive damage if I need it."

"Got it."

"Heavy Damage, all right."

"Rat and Braveheart, if I need to end the battle quick, I'll send in one of you."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Look," Braveheart said. "I know you want this to be an epic battle and all but can you actually try to wrap this up quickly, I swear I'm dying of cold in here. Plus, I really have to pee…"

Ignoring the last comment, I quickly sent out Comet and Surfed on him over to Articuno, who was sleeping on an icy island in the water, the waves that splashed up against the island's shore also froze a bit, it was like the island was some sort of ice, cancer cell.

As we landed on the island ourselves, I suddenly felt an unbearable chill overtake me, and returned all the pokemon I had out, to shield them from the same cold.

"You've arrived." I heard a feminine voice say. I looked around and saw that Articuno was awake. She looked just as magnificent as all the stories about her claimed. Her long blue tail flowing, creating snow with every movement. Her ice blue plumage was radiating, and she had a white patch of feathers where a chest on a human would be. If she were on my side, and it wasn't a nuzlocke, I would have caught her then and there, but alas, 'twas not possible for me, as I was out of poke balls at the moment.

"Articuno." I said looking at her. "Why? Why do you work with Mewtwo?"

"I work with Mewtwo, because I, too, have a problem with humans." She said. "You see Hank, whenever a trainer sees me, they always try to catch me, and it bugs the crap out of me. I can't follow someone around and take orders all day! I'm a legendary pokemon! My purpose is to the wild for Arceus's sake! And foolish trainers like yourself come by and throw a barrage of Ultra Balls at me. I will admit, Hank Coro, that I am not naturally a fighter, I will allow you and your pokemon to live, so long as you never come back to Kanto again."

"But we're trying to save Kanto from it's Nuzlocke!" I countered. "If you would just join us, we'd be able to-"

"I will not tell you again." Articuno said. She was getting impatient. "It is in your best interest to stop 'saving' Kanto. Now, leave quietly, and make it out in one piece."

I turned around and thought for a moment. I couldn't tell if Articuno was trying to help me or psych me out…Well, what about what Mew said? I'm sure having Articuno stay in this cave would prove problematic to the world if what Mew said was true.

"You seem lost in thought." Articuno said. "Let me give you some suggestions!" Her voice turned slightly demonic as she shot an ice beam that just narrowly missed me. Okay, that settled it. Articuno equals Ice bird demon.

"Go! Comet!"

"Oh so you decided to play hero after all!" The demonic female voice said. "Well unfortunately for you, heroics isn't enough!"

"Oh my god!" Comet said as he/she (Actually, you know what? Screw it, Comet's a girl.) countered Articuno's Ice Beams with Bubblebeams. "Articuno is so freaking strong!"

"Your Bubblebeams aren't doing anything little girl!" Articuno taunted Comet, as she herself used Agility to negate the effects of it.

"I'm no little girl!" Comet screeched as she slammed into Articuno with a Surf attack.

"Wrong move, girlie!" Articuno cawed as she hit Comet with a powerful Ice Beam.

"Comet! Come back!" I shouted as I returned her. "Sparky you're up! Thunderbolt!"

"Uh-uh-uhhh!" Articuno said coyly as she disappeared into a thick Mist.

"I can't hit her if I don't know where she is!" He said worried. I thought for a moment.

"Maybe she can't see you."

"Oh, no I can!" We heard her voice say. "it pains me to see such a hansome Jolteon suffer through this pain!" She said as she unleashed an Ice Beam from the mist.

"Sparky get back!" I called returning Sparky.

"Poohbear! You're up!"

"Sir!" Rat said jumping out of his own poke ball. "Let me try now, sir!"

"Ugh fine." I said. "Use Super Fang!" Rat lunged into the Mist and it cleared to show him lunging at Articuno, right on target?

"Don't you know it's impolite to sneak peaks like that?" Articuno shrieked as she fired off another Ice Beam.

"Rat, return." I called him back. "Poohbear! Go!"

"Ohh, a big strong Snorlax!" Articuno said, suddenly stopping the fight.

"My, you look _handsome._" She said disguising her demonic voice to sound more seductive.

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yes!" She said, stroking his body with her ice blue wing. "So why don't you get back in that poke ball, and I'll join you shortly…"

Poohbear, who was now extremely pink, rushed back to the poke ball.

"Hah! Now that your special wall won't come back out…" Articuno said reverting back to her demonic tone. "I'm free to destroy you!"

"Great Blue! Get out here and Hydro Pump!"

"Eeeek! This Water is scalding!" Articuno screamed as she was hit with a giant blast of water.

"Good!" I said. "Great Blue use Hydro Pump again!"

The Gyarados shot another giant blast of water at her and she cleverly dodged using an agility.

"Aggh. I missed her!" Great Blue grunted.

"Aww." Articuno said back. "I Mist you too!" She created more Mist again. "Why don't you come in here and we can catch up?" She said in the disguised voice. Great Blue looked back at me, and I shook my head, he shook his head and started to head into the mist. I'll admit, when Articuno talks like that, it's alluring, but it's probably the fact that I'm a human and she's a pokemon is just weird and creepy enough to keep me away, but if I was a pokemon, I would have completely understood why Great Blue made that decision.

"Return!" I said, calling him back before he entered the dense mist.

"Braveheart!" I called out Braveheart, my Fearow. "Use Drill Peck!" And he drove straight into the missed and hit Articuno right in her white feathers.

"Sorry Slick," Articuno said coyly, "But I can't let you have _all_ of these goods." Realizing what the white patch on Articuno actually was made me want to throw up, and take a warm shower, and Braveheart, realizing that he just buried his face in her…unmentionables…flew back to me as quick as possible.

"This chick is scary." Braveheart said floating by me. "How do we beat her?"

"I don't know." I said. "Try another Drill Peck but this time…go for the head.

It hit Articuno hard and she wailed in pain before she started laughing.

"What- What's so funny?" Braveheart asked. "I'm about to destroy you…"

"Destroy me? Please." Articuno said. "I can tell you're eager for some hatchlings, but suddenly giving me a kiss on the cheek isn't going to get me in your nest."

Braveheart suddenly got a stern look on his face, he flew up as high as the cavern would let him.

"What's going on?" Articuno asked genuinely confused.

"You shouldn't flirt with Braveheart." I told her, realizing what had happened.

"But I'm a legendary. _ANY_ single pokemon would _KILL_ to be with me!"

" Unfortunately for you." I said. "Braveheart already has a girlfriend, I think you might have just pushed him over the line! Braveheart! Return at full force!" And Braveheart zoomed toward Articuno and upon contact I lost consciousness as I saw Articuno turn to dust, and we were swept away by the currents.

….

I could feel something on my lips. I could also feel sunlight. I opened my eyes to see Lyra's face directly above mine, her eyes were closed, and suddenly I blacked out again out of enjoyment, but a few seconds later I was awake again coughing up water.

"You're okay!" She said as I looked around to see where I was. It was the shore of Cinnibar.

"Is Hank okay?" I heard Braveheart call from above.

"I'm fine!" I said a little louder than I thought because Lyra covered her ears.

"Oh, sorry." I said. "Are you okay!"

"Well, I'm half okay really." She said. "I mean, it's not like you told anyone about challenging Articuno or anything so when I got wind of it from Mew, I came over more out of anger, but…now I'm just glad you're here." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I still have a week's worth of time on my hands and Blaine's gym is open again! What do you say? I never did get to see you challenge him the last time we were here."

*Sparky was put in the box and Slowsis joined the party*

"Alright!" I said. "For this gym especially, I think I'm set to go. Lyra, now you'll finally get to see me battle!"

"Maybe you're as good as me!" She joked. We went into the gym laughing, as we should be, I mean, I need a laugh after all I went through today.

**I think this was the point where I realized how little variety I had to my team. Out of the six pokemon, 3 were water types, and 3 were normal types, two were flying types, and two were psychic types. Thank goodness there was no electric/grass pokemon back then!(Looking at you Mow Rotom)(Seriously, a good one of those could've kicked my teams butt…but then again…Comet did know a good move for that…You'll see.**


	36. Burning Slowly

Burning Slowly

"Blaine." I said as I burst open the doors to his room, a trained Slowsis the Slowpoke right near me. "I answered every one of those questions… I beat everyone of those trainers…" I started to crouch and shudder. "Now…Are you ready…."

"Hank? Are you okay?" Lyra asked as she reached out to see if I was okay.

"Azurill?" Her Azurill asked the same thing I think.

"..To Feel The Burn?!" I shouted as I blazed upright along with Slowsis. Lyra quickly pulled her arm back.

"Yep." She said to her Azurill. "He's okay."

"Rill."

"Child." Blaine said. "I will give you one warning." Geez. It's just one different warning after another recently. "I built this town along with my colleague. Together, we were able to create the strongest pokemon of all time! So do you still want to battle?"

"Hank…this might not be the best idea for Slowsis…" Lyra called from the sidelines of the empty gym.

"Well, Slowsis has a trick up her sleeve, right Slowsis?" I asked.

She nodded and started to glow in a harsh white light.

"Is she?" Blaine asked astonished.

"Yep." I said reaching for her tail and holding it up to show a Shellder on it right before it also turned white. "We went for a little fishing trip while training for you!" I said as the white light disappeared.

"Slow…bro." Slowsis said as she marveled at her new form.

"And she's still derpy." Lyra said getting the same little drop that all anime characters get when they have a sarcastic "Well that helped." moment.

"Azu." Her Azurill said in the same manner.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Blaine snapped, eager to get things started.

"You came here for a battle correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then I hope you've got Burn Heal."

"Burn Heal? Who the hell do you think I am? I only carry freaking Full Heal!"

"Growlithe go!"

*Slowsis used Surf* KO

"Ponyta Go!"

*Slowsis used Surf* KO

"Grrr. Go Arcanine!"

"Holy Crap!" Lyra screamed. I could tell she realized the insane level spike between Blaine's level 40 Ponyta and his Level 47 Arcanine. "Hank, get Slowsis out of there!"

*Slowsis: Lv. 37*

"Return!" I called back my Slowbro

"Great Blue get out there!"

"Hah! That Gyarados won't do any good in the sun!" Blaine said as his Arcanine used Sunny Day. This guy was an idiot. Would he ever attack me?

"Rain Dance!" I countered and it started to rain. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Lyra, sitting with her hair ruined, with one of those looks that someone would get on their face as if to sarcastically say. "Of course this happens."

"Now, use Thunder!"

*The Rest of Blaine's gym: Now ruined*

"Hey!" Lyra and I heard a voice say as we exited the gym. A man approached us. "Did you just beat Blaine."

"Why yes." I said.

"Did he just say he beat Blaine?"

"Somebody battled Blaine?"

"Blaine's opened the Gym up?"

"Who beat Blaine?"

Suddenly the entire population of Cinnibar Island was crowded around us.

"What pokemon did you use?"

"Did Blaine say anything about future challengers?"

"Oh, who are you?"

"Did you challenge Blaine too?"

"Are you two siblings?"

"Oh? Are you together?"

"Hank!" I heard a vaguely familiar voice yell.

"Hank! Lyra!" Wait a minute…I recognize that voice!

*Flashback*

"You're a very special trainer, he said then he whispered in my ear. "_Very_ special."

*Back to the present*

"Oh Arceus, I hear Bill!" I told Lyra. "We have to get out of here!"

"Wait!" People from the crowd kept getting in our way.

"What's so wrong with Bill?" Lyra asked. "I see him all the time when I'm with my grandparents in Goldenrod City. He's a nice guy and really likes pokemon, you and him would probably get along great!"

"Aren't you Hank Coro?" The crowd started to ask more questions.

"Is it true you're related to Cynthia?"

"How's your father doing after his Hoenn journey?"

"So if you're Hank, where's your Fearow?"

"Okay, that's it!" Lyra said. "Everyone, SHUT UP!" And just like that, everyone shut up.

"_Yes_ he's Hank Coro. _Yes_, he's related to Cynthia, and yes, we are together." I swear I nearly fainted at that last part but the sheer enjoyment of watching Lyra tell everyone off is probably what kept me upright. "But when you start asking questions like 'where are your pokemon?' and 'How is your father doing' and most importantly 'did you just challenge Blaine?' No! I just can't stand it. And neither can he!"

"Yeah!"

"Quiet Hank! I'm on a roll." She said. "But I appreciate the support in me supporting you."

"Okay."

"His pokemon are _clearly_ inside their poke balls, because if you haven't noticed yet, it's a freaking typhoon out here!" (Oh. I forgot to tell you guys…Sorry.) "His dad is clearly fine, seeing as how he wouldn't have time to go on an adventure if his dad wasn't fine!"

"Oh." Some people in the crowd were starting to realize their mistakes.

"But most importantly!" Lyra finished up as I saw Bill push his way to the front of the crowd. "Is the challenging Blaine question! _Of course _he challenged Blaine! Why else would he freaking be coming out of _Blaine's Gym?_"

"Hank! Lyra! There you two are!" Bill said running up to us. "I've been looking all over for you two!"

The crowd started to clear away. "Huh." Lyra asked, confused. "I'd understand why someone would want Hank, but, why me too?"

"Well, I was orginially going to find you, Lyra." Bill informed her. "But I do need as many hands as I can get."

"Why?" I aksed, feeling a little at ease that the crowd was gone now.

"Well Hank, do you remember when I gave you the SS Ticket?"

*Flashback*

"What the hell did he put in your pants?"

*Present*

"I couldn't forget if I tried." I replied.

"Well, I immediately regretted not going to the party so I thought, why not create one of my own?"

"And why do you need us?"

"Well, I was going to have my friend Celio help me set up but a breakdown with his computer happened and he needs my help to fix it. Can I count on you two to prepare Treasure Beach for me?"

"Heck yes!" I said jumping up. "A beach party is just what I need to recharge my batteries after a week like this one!"

"Of course I'll help!" Lyra said jumping up too. "I've always wanted to see Treasure Beach!"

"Great!" Bill said. "Hop in my brand new boat and we'll be at One Island in no time!"

Lyra and I exchanged wicked grins as we both got in the boat and headed to One Island, which was far south of Kanto's shore. I was all set and raring for some carefree activity. Bad idea.

**So yeah, no real 'finding the key' gibberish in this story. Also, I feel like I can give you a spoiler about the next book. But before that, I should mention that this book is getting extremely close to completion. "I can almost taste it." *Licks a lollipop shaped like a completed fan fiction* (From Spongebob in case you were wondering. The good half of Spongebob.) Anyway, onto some sort of spoilers: **

**Names of next book Pokemon: Lucius, Bo, Pi, Edward, Flint. (No more for you guys.)**

**So there you go. Yeah, not as easy to guess as something like Horn, or Comet is it? Anyways, until next time, I'm going to work on the next chapter immediately. See ya!**


	37. Island One, The Tribal Training

**Well, you've certainly waited long enough for this chapter. Here's why it's been so long since you've seen any ounce of this story: Like I said last chapter, I started working on this one right away, but soon the power on the computer died out. I tried to plug in the AC Adapter but for some reason it wasn't working. I managed to get my hands on my sister's AC adapter and I could turn the computer on for just enough time that I could save this chapter as a document. Then, all of a sudden, the computer wouldn't take that AC Adapter either. So I called a repair shop, but I was moving to California in 2 days and they needed a week to fix the computer. So I had to wait until I moved to California. Then…When the computer was finally fixed… My desktop just flipped out and only recently have I managed to reclaim it. (Turns out I just needed to log off and back on again…) Anyway, without further ado… We Begin Hank Coro's Sevii Islands side adventure.**

Island 1:The Tribal Training

"So this is Treasure Beach…" I said as Lyra, Bill, and I hopped off our boat and onto the island. "It's beautiful!" (For those of you who have never found treasure beach in your fire red/leaf green game, I'm _not _going to tell you where it is. It's _mine_. But no seriously, it's just south of One island, and it's a good place to find Tangelas besides…you know where. Also as the name suggests, it has a shit ton of hidden items, so clearing out the beach was hard work for Lyra and I).

*Once done cleaning.*

"This is great guys!" Bill said. Unfortunately I have to go help my bud, Celio, with some PC problems he's been having. I hope your comfortable with the pokemon in your party because the PC systems wont be back up for a while." Bill laughed but Lyra and I looked at each other with rather grim expressions. If our pokemon were too weak for the Sevii Islands, we were screwed.

"Umm… What do we do now?" Lyra asked Bill as he walked away.

"I left a list of supplies for the party on that giant rock behind you." Bill called without looking back. "I suggest you split the work evenly."

I looked behind us and saw the list Bill had mentioned. "This is a weird list." I said, looking at the supplies. "I mean, volcanic rocks? Moon Stones? Iapa- Ipapapapa- Ipayiapa- ?"

"It's pronounced Iapapa" Lyra said, saving me from my inability to read confusing words.

"Iapapa Berry?"

"I'd worry more about the volcanic rocks and the moon and fire stones."

"And why the heck does he want all these Magikarp?" I asked. "Great Blue told me that they aren't nutritious at all."

"Hey, Hank, look at this last one." Lyra pointed to the last thing Bill had on his list. "Eternal fire?"

"How the heck does he expect me to get those things?" I wondered.

"What do you mean _you_?" Lyra inquired. "It's not like I can't handle a scavenger hunt."

"Lyra, there's a shitload of wild pokemon out there! It's not safe!…I'll find the items."

"No!" Lyra shouted back. "Hank, you haven't trained in forever! You could easily get your pokemon killed! If you think I shouldn't go… Then that goes double for you!"

"Sorry to put an end to this lovers' quarrel, but I kind of need to talk to you." I head a voice say from behind me. I recognized it easily and I sent out my Pokemon so we could all here whatever bad news Mew had to tell us.

"Make this quick." I said.

"Hank." Lyra put her hand on my shoulder. She was clearly confused by Mew's sudden presence. "What's wrong?"

"A gigantic eruption of the deadly Mt. Ember, meant specifically to destroy the inhabitants of One Island is wrong." Mew said. "By now you shouldn't need many details."

I nodded to show that I understood. I turned to Lyra. "I have to go. Round up everyone and make sure that they can escape the island in case anything goes wrong."

She looked like she might cry, but she didn't. Instead, she also nodded, and ran off. I turned back to Mew, and hopped on Great Blue as we surfed north toward Mt. Ember.

"So…What exactly is the deal with Mt. Ember?" I asked.

"Moltres is planning to make it erupt." Mew put bluntly. "He's not there yet, but when he lands of it's summit…You have to be there."

"Piece of cake." I said with a grin, realizing 3 of my 6 pokemon were water types.

"Although, it's nice that you're confident…You're still wrong." Mew said. "You have to train if you're going to bead Moltres. His moves are the strongest of his counterparts."

"So what do I do?"

"You go there!" Mew pointed to a shallow cave. You talk to the elder inside, and he will give you access to Mt. Ember's Summit, provided you pass his trial…"

…

"This is stupid." Braveheart said as we entered the cave. "We all know that we're all going up against moltres next chapter so why are we talking so freaking long to get to him?"

His question was answered when we saw what was inside: A giant hot spring. "Arceus be praised…" Comet said in awe as she dove right into the hot spring. "Oh…man that feels nice. C'mon in everyone!"

While my pokemon bathed in the hot spring, I scoped out an old man atop a small rock, we talked yadda yadda, I got that move no one ever wants: Rock Smash.

"So what's this about a trial?" I asked.

"Simple." The man said. "See that Machop?" I looked over to higher up on Mt. Ember where a Machop was training.

"Yeah."

"You need to defeat it."

"What?"

"Defeat it. Get it out of here. Catch it if you have to. He's been making so much ruckus training that I fear this spring cave might just collapse."

"Consider it done."

*Cena the Machop was caught. And sent to the Box, and now I can't get him because there is no PC connection yet.*

I was about to relax in the hot spring myself, until I heard I giant rumble. I grabbed a rock (For Bill's party) and ran outside with my pokemon. The sky was now red.

"People of One Island!" I heard a voice say overhead, and I saw Moltres flying up above me, headed toward the volcano. My pokemon and I ran up. We needed to defeat him.

"I am Moltres!" He continued. "Mewtwo's top commander! You who have opposed him all these years will now feel the pain your ancestors back in Cinnabar felt 15 years ago!"

When we finally reached the volcano, I only had Comet still out. I decided if things went wrong this time, I would just run, and not use my other pokemon. "Moltres!" I yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, Hank Coro, I've heard so much about you!" He chirped. "It's such a pleasure to be able to personally destroy you as opposed to my two counterparts. And since you're here I might as well show you this!" He walked away and then I saw a large machine where he was standing. Tied in a net hanging from that machine was a charizard, clearly female because of the smaller spikes on her head, but as I looked at her, I could only think of one word to say.

"Fireball."


	38. Comet VS Tres of Fire

**Hank Coro is almost done with his Legendary bird problem. The one flaw is… Moltres has managed to heal himself in Mt. Ember's magma and has a Charizard that bears a striking resemblance to Fireball, one of Hank's old pokemon, tied up and hanging over the lava. Anyway, here is some stuff about Moltres:**

"**Known as the Legendary bird of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flash of flames. As it flaps its flaming wings, even the darkest night sky will turn red. If it visits wintry lands, it is said to bring early spring. If hurt or wounded in battle, Moltres can dip it's wing in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself."**

Comet VS The Tres of Fire

"Fireball?" I curiously wondered again.

"Oh, that is _not_ your little Charmeleon Hank." Moltres sneered. "So I guess I'm doing you a favor by dumping it in the lava for you."

"WHAT?" Comet screamed. "You wouldn't! That would kill her!"

"Do I look like I care, starfish?" Moltres shrugged it off. He kept rambling about his methods. "Articuno…Zapdos…Heck even Mewtwo. They're all cowards when it comes to humans!" He exclaimed. "They want to attack from afar. They can't bear human interaction." Moltres snickered when he saw the look of realization on my face. "Tell me Hank, did you see any _people_ on your way to defeat Zapdos or Articuno?"

"…"

"Hank…" Comet said looking at me.

"This way is much more effective!" Moltres boasted. "I don't care that humans don't like me! Heck, I don't even care that I've got you and your pokemon to worry about!" He gave a menacing laugh and then said something that scared the living daylights out of me. He looked me right in the eye when he said it too. "I just like to see stuff burn!"

"Y-You monster!" Comet yelled.

"_Pocket _Monster." Moltres corrected.

"Whatever!" She exclaimed. "Whatever you are, you are nothing good. Why would you do that? Why would you kill an innocent pokemon just to wipe out hundreds of people and start a fire that no one can control until it's too late? How is that enjoyable?"

"I've told you once…" Moltres began as he charged up. "I like…. To see…stuff…._Burn!_" Moltres shot a gigantic flamethrower at Comet and I.

*Back at Cerulean Cave*

Mewtwo cringed over in pain. He could feel that Hank was battling Moltres. He had split up his life force between him and the three birds. "This can't possibly be happening!" He said in disbelief.

"Oh, It's happening." Mew assured him. "Soon, that very boy will be here to take you out."

*Back at Mt. Ember*

Comet was able to wash the flames out before they got to us so we were fine, if fact, we were kicking Moltres's ass. If only he didn't use Endure so much.

"Wait!" Moltres said as we were about to finish him off.

Comet and I looked at each other. "This better be good." She said, dropping a charged Surf attack.

"I…I don't have long for this world…" He said in a change of attitude. "But I at least want to die on the right side so here! Take this!" Moltres raised a wing and held out a fire stone. "This…Is no ordinary Fire Stone!" He said. "It's my egg. It contains my son. Tell him…when he hatches…to go to Mt. Silver in Johto where his mother is. And…About Mewtwo… He put… a bit… of his life in each of us legendary birds….But he put his life in a forth legendary pokemon. One you've never seen before. You'll need to defeat him too!"

"Who is he?" Comet asked. "What's his name!"

"His name is-" Moltres began but suddenly the rope holding the Charizard started to snap. The pokemon's wings were injured, so if it fell, that would mean a great eruption.

"No!" I ran toward the machine to free the Charizard, but it snapped. I watched as the Charizard fell.

But just as it was about to hit the volcano, Braveheart released himself and caught it by the tail and brought it back up.

"Are you okay?" I asked the Charizard. It backed away from me, but I could see it's right wing was badly injured. I reached into my bag. "Here you go." I handed it some Oran and Sitrus Berries. "Eat these and you'll be able to fly again in no time." The Charizard looked at me for while, as though it thought the berries were poisonous, but Braveheart nudged her to eat them and when she did, she beamed at us with approval before she flew off toward the endless sea.

"What's Moltres doing?" Braveheart asked as we turned around and saw Moltres in a fetal position, wheezing heavily.

"He's dying." Comet said as I walked up to him. "He's beyond anyone's help."

"Who is the last legendary?" I asked him urgently.

"H-Him…" Moltres pointed towards the ocean. "He's right there." I looked but I couldn't see anybody, and I felt Moltres's flames go out, and suddenly the red sky turned blue again, and the temperature dropped like 10 degrees.

"C'mon." I told Comet and Braveheart. "Let's go back to Lyra and Bill. We're finally done."

Island 2: The Idiot

**FYI This is a separate chapter. Sorry the first one of this entry is short, and well, I;m not to sorry about how short this one is, but yea, it's shorter. (I can't really skip it, but I don't really want it to be a part of the Moltres Chapter.)**

"So….Moltres is dead?" Bill asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Hank!" Lyra exclaimed. "That's amazing! You did it! All three of them! Dead! Now only Mewtwo is left!" She said as she gave me a hug so tight I found it hard to breathe. "Now you have all the time in the world to train until you're ready for Mewtwo." She seemed happy, and everyone was in a good mood. I decided not to tell them about the fourth legendary that had to do with water.

"Yeah." I said. "Oh! Almost forgot! Here Bill!" I said as I picked the volcanic rock out of my bag, along with the Moltres Fire Stone. "Quick heads up, that fire stone is going to turn into a Moltres, so once it does, can you get it to Mt. Silver back in Johto?"

"Sure." Bill said. "It seems like the least I can do to repay you for everything you've done for me. Oh, by the way, while you're here, you two should totally go to Two Island's Game Corner and test out some games you can play with your pokemon! It's really fun, and I have a good friendship with the guy who runs the place so you can get in free!"

Lyra and I looked at each other. "Seems like a good way to unwind." I told her.

"Yeah." She said. "It's just been one hectic day after another hasn't it? This will be a good break."

*Two Island*

"Help me find my daughter!" The Game Corner Manager pleaded urgently. "Lostelle went missing when she went to gather berries! IDK where she could be!"

"Did he just say IDK instead of I don't know?" I asked Lyra. She nodded.

"Pay attention Hank, his daughter is missing."

"Yo! What up in ere?" Asked a guy who rode in out of nowhere on a motorcycle. "I' dis Three Island o wat?" He was definitely trying to be what he thought was cool, because he was wearing those black sunglasses that a "bad boy" (If you could call it that nowadays) would normally wear and he had a fake cigarette in his mouth. (Well, actually I'm not sure. I just assumed it was fake.)

"This isn't Three Island you idiot!" The man shouted. "Get out before you scuff up my floor!"

"Psshhh" The Biker guy said.

Lyra looked at me when the biker guy left. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Follow that guy!" She screamed. "We're not playing any games until Three Island is safe from him and his gang friends!"

Arceus, Why did you make the Sevvi Islands?


	39. Great Blue VS Mystery Leader of Earth

Island 3: Berry Scary Forest

**Sorry for again a short chapter, but I'm in a bit of a hurry to finish this book up, because, in all honesty, I'm close to forgetting the second book all together, and believe me…It **_**needs**_** to happen. I mean, it certainly won't be up for a while after this one is finished, but I'll be stockpiling chapters so that I won't be as occupied with them and school work at the same time.**

I lay over Slowsis's body as she coughed her final breath. I couldn't believe those Biker guys had done this, thankfully, Great Blue was making great use of his new move: Blizzard, and soon enough they fled in terror. "Hey!" A guy shouted out of the pokemon center window. "The PC is back on!" I had one thought. Cena was close to evolving. I'll grab him.

*Cena the Machop joined the party!*

"So what are we doing exactly?" Cena asked Rat as he evolved into a Machoke in the blink of an eye.

"We're looking for a lost girl, rookie." Rat said. "Her name is Lostelle."

"Heh." Cena snickered. "_Lost_elle."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." I said

**Eh…Screw it, this chapter isn't even good( I have a draft on paper) I mean, the only things that are important already happened so, I guess I'll have to improvise to make a proper segue.**

Once we got the little girl back to her dad, It was evening, and Lyra stated that she needed to go back home. I nodded, we embraced, she flew off, and Bill gave me a ride back to Cinnabar Island. "So, what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I need to challenge an eighth gym." I told him. "But the only gym I know of is-"

"Why don't you challenge Viridian City's Gym?" He asked. "I heard there Leader is back and it would be good practice for the pokemon League. I nodded, got on Braveheart and flew to Viridian City.

Great Blue VS The Mystery Leader of Earth

By the time I got to the Gym Leader, Great Blue was at level 45, rivaling even Braveheart's Level. "You ready?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" He said pumped. (He'd just taken out every single gym trainer on his own).

"You're enthusiastic." I said with a smile.

"Dude, I'm at the top of the world! We beat Moltres… We're one badge away from the league, and on top of that, I'm just pwning _everybody_!" He responded gleefully.

"How very heartwarming." Said a voice that made chills run up my spine. "I never would have thought that of all the people in my gym… I would see you the happiest…." The figure the voice came from, emerged from the darkness to reveal himself. "Hello again, Hank Coro." said Giovanni.

"Giovanni!' Great Blue growled.

"I see you have your Gyarados as you always do when facing me." Giovanni said as he held out a poke ball. "Things will end differently this time! Rhyhorn go!"

"Hydro Pump!" I yelled, and just like that the Rhyhorn was down.

"Dugtrio! Use Fissure!"

"What's that?" I asked.

"A one hit KO." Giovanni snickered, but his snicker turned into shock, when Great Blue was still alive.

"You must have forgotten Giovanni." I said, realizing what was going on. "Great Blue is part flying type and immune to ground-type moves!

Giovanni growled.

"Hydro Pump! I ordered. Again, a quick kill.

"Nidoking!"

"Blizzard!"

"Nidoqueen!"

"Blizzard!"

"Rhyhorn!"

"Great Blue, let's finish this off once and for all! Hydro Pump!"

*Miss*

"Hah! Now, your precious Gyarados…Will die! Rhyhorn Horn Drill!" The Rhyhorn charged and Great Blue.

"Get out of there!" I screamed.

"No!" He screamed back. "I got this!" He said as he charged up a Blizzard.

"Attack Now!" Giovanni shouted.

"You too Great Blue!" I retaliated. The attacks collided in midair and a giant mist enveloped the room.

"What happened?" I asked. "I can't see!"

Braveheart released himself from the poke ball and flapped the mist away revealing a Rhyhorn completely frozen in place, and Great Blue collapsed on the ground.

"I-I lost again." Giovanni said in disbelief.

"Great Blue!" I screamed as I ran to him. I couldn't afford to let him die this late in the game. "Great Blue." I held his long body and put my head against his heart.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..Boop

….Boop. A huge amount of relief came over me. He was fine, just exhausted. It had been a long day. "Alright guys." I told Braveheart and Great Blue. "Let's stay here tonight and head to the League tomorrow. We're almost done."

*Giovanni's Mind*

_I lost to him again. What's worse is now there is nothing stopping him from achieving his goals, but me… I'm stuck here… in a rut hole of a life…Could what he be saying be right? That pokemon are more then just tools? It doesn't matter now. I can't go on like this. Now he knows that the Gym Leader of Viridian City is a criminal. I'm going to have to turn myself in and disband team rocket. I would talk to him as he walks out the door now, but I'd rather just think it. Good-Bye Hank Coro, and good luck. May we never meet again._


	40. Outratted

Outratted

Finally, we were almost done. It was dawn when I woke up. I stepped out of Viridian's Pokemon Center to find Braveheart already awake. He was staring up at the sky…

"It's going to get cloudy tomorrow." He said looking at the sun. "We should try to make the most of this day as possible because…" He turned around and looked at me. "This could be the last time we see it." I strode up to him and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"We'll see it again." I promised him. "We're almost done. Kanto is almost free."

"Yeah," Poohbear said waking up. "We'll be done with this crud real soon."

"There is one thing standing in our way though…" Great Blue pointed out.

"The Elite Four." Comet finished up.

"What's going on?" Cena asked as he came outside. "I woke up and only Rat was still in the room."

"We're just enjoying the sun." Braveheart told him. "After all, we may not see it again."

"Why would we not see it again?" Cena asked confused.

"Nevermind…" Braveheart said turning away. "Just… relax under the sun while you can."

"Pffft." Cena said, but he leaned back against a boulder and relaxed like everyone else.

"Mornin'" Rat yawned as he exited the pokemon center and saw the bright orange sky. "Man, it's so beautiful at this time of day." He pointed at the sun that was a lot bigger since it was only just rising.

"Morning Rat." Everyone said back.

"So when do we get going?" Rat asked. "I need to know how much time we have to get ready."

"We'll leave soon." I said, looking towards the Indigo Plateau. "I just need to talk to Cynthia first."

I had called Cynthia after my eighth gym battle to ask her on her opinion of my pokemon's strength. I didn't want to make it so that they all died at the hands of the first elite four person. As she flew down on her Togekiss, I was overcome with feelings of joy, and feelings of sorrow.

"Hey Hank." She said as we hugged. "It's been a while."

"Hey." I said back. "How's champion business going?"

"Business is booming." She joked. "One pesky challenger after another."

"Has Dia challenged you yet?"

"Oh no. He says he's training his pokemon to level 100 so he won't have to worry about me."

"Chances are you'll have enough money to quit before then." I joked. "You know how slow Dia can be."

Cynthia smiled. "Alright, so you wanted your pokemon evaluated?"

"Yeah." I said as Braveheart raised an eyebrow.

"Evaluation? About what?" He asked waddling over.

"Oh my, Braveheart, you've grown so much!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Do you remember me from back in Celadon?"

Braveheart nodded. "Hank, what's she doing?" He asked me as Cynthia walked around him in circles eyeing him suspiciously.

"She's just evaluating your strength Braveheart. It's fine."

"Well. I think I'm done here." Cynthia said to Braveheart with a smile. "You're more than ready for the Kanto League."

"That's a relief." Braveheart said, but I couldn't tell whether he was sarcastic or not. Cynthia moved on to Great Blue next.

"Great Giratina!" Cynthia said jumping back. "Hank what the hell did you do to this guy? How did you train him up from a level 5 Magikarp?"

"Lot's of patience." I answered.

"And whacking me against a tree until it fell down…" Great Blue mumbled.

"Well, whatever you did, it freaking worked. I can't believe he knows these moves. And has so much PP on each one!"

"I saved up on PP Up." I explained.

"I'm still just in awe right now." Cynthia said. "If Great Blue isn't ready, then no one is."

She turned to me. "Most people would only teach Flamethrower or Thunderbolt to a Gyarados. You went all out."

"Go big or go home!" Great Blue said proudly. Cynthia moved on to the other pokemon, and deemed each of them capable, provided they trained in Victory Road.

"And that's about it." She finished up. "Hank, good luck. But remember if you do… lose…" I shuddered at the thought but nodded and allowed her to finish up. "Just remember you'll always have friends and family helping you out."

"She's right." A voice said and Looker appeared behind me. Along with him was Bill, and Lyra, Dia, Pearl, and even Koga (The actual gym leader one).

"Thanks for stopping Team Rocket." Looker told me as he shook my hand. "May we meet again in a happier time." He said as he went off on his way.

"Hank.." Dia and Pearl Approached me. "I can't believe you've come this far in so short time. It was only a month or so ago when you began your adventure." (**Please note that the time arc in the story does not reflect the time arc it took to make the story. That is all.**) Dia said.

"Just be careful, and no matter what happens…" Pearl began. "Remember that we'll always have your back." She exclaimed. They both gave me hugs and walked off toward Pallet Town.

"Hank." Koga said walking up to me. "I never got the chance to actually battle you, but if anyone deserves the title of champion, it would have to be you. I hope we can battle for real when this is all over. It would be an honor."

"Thanks Koga." I said as we bowed to each other. "That means a lot." He nodded with a smile and walked away.

Lyra and Bill came up next.

"Lyra I-" I began but my words were cut off when she lunged forward and kissed me on the lips.

"Please Hank." She said. "When you're done. Be it win or lose… Please come to New Bark town first."

"O-Ok." I said a little in a trance, unsure of whether that was real or not.

Lyra flew off on her Noctowl and Bill appeared. "If you ever need anything…" He said. "Just let me know."

I looked at Cynthia and she nodded. I knew what I had to do. "Actually, now that you mention it Bill… I have plenty of Pokemon in your storage system." I said.

"I want you to set them all free." I said. "They shouldn't have to die on my account."

"What if you catch more?"

"If I do… It's because I need them."

Bill nodded and went into the Pokemon Center. Now just Cynthia and I remained.

"Hank." She said. There was a long silence and then she just finally said. "Stay strong."

I didn't even do anything as she flew off. I just looked at my pokemon. "Let's go." I said before I came face to face with the last person in the world I wanted to see. Gary.

"It's been ever so long Hank." He said with a grin. "I think a two on two battle will do fine eh?" He asked. "After all, we both have eight badges, and we're both going to the Elite 4 we should practice to toughen each other up right?"

He had a point. I nodded. "But before we battle. I want to know something." Gary looked confused.

"What?"

"If… Say I had all my pokemon killed… would you try to ban the Nuzlocke Rule over Kanto?"

"Hank…" Gary said. "I'd suffered through so much. I lost many pokemon that you never even got to see. Remember back on the SS Anne? I said I caught 40 kinds but you realized I only had four pokemon. I wasn't lying… I had caught 40 kinds…but they all had short lives. Of course I-"

"Gary look out!" I said as I tackled him to the ground just barely dodging a Swift attack from Mewtwo.

"This wasn't part of the plan you fool!" Mewtwo yelled at Gary. "You were supposed to destroy him!"

"No!" Gary said. "I won't! I may not like him, but the thing is Mewtwo… I hate you even more!" He sent out his Alakazam. "Hank… Take your pokemon and run while I hold him off."

"Gary…" I said.

"Go Hank!" He shouted. "If one of us is going to challenge the League it's you!"

"No." I said.

"Yoohoo, human boy… You're Alakazam is no longer part of this world…" Mewtwo urged Gary to get to the battle.

"Alakazam!" Gary shouted as he ran up to his Alakazam. "You monster!" He said looking at Mewtwo. "You shouldn't be allowed to live if this is what you'll do!"

"Are you asking for a fight too?" Mewtwo threatened, charging up a Psychic Attack.

"Rat Super Fang!" I yelled. Rat Lunged in at Mewtwo and bit the clone pokemon on it's tail until part of it started to rip. Mewtwo wailed in pain.

"You insolent little thing! How dare you! He fired as Psychic at Rat that was so powerful it knocked me back as well."

"Blastoise!" Gary sent out his starter. "Let's finish this guy off. Hank! Run!" Gary exclaimed.

I looked at Rat. "Rat…" I said with tears in my eyes. "You're the best Raticate ever. I hope you can forgive me for sending you into battle like that."

Rat nodded with every ounce of energy he had left and said his final words. "The sun really was beautiful today." He said. "I hope one day… I may see that view again." He said as his eyes closed, his body went cold.. And his heart… Stopped beating. Rat the Raticate… had died.

"Hank!" Gary shouted looking back. "There's nothing you can do for him. Just Run! Get to the League!" Although I didn't like it. I nodded and ran towards the Indigo Plateau.


	41. Grey Skies of Revenge

**Well, were really close to the end. Final Five Chapters. Will Hank Coro succeed? Let's find out soon enough. R.I.P. Rat. The Only Raticate I ever liked.**

Grey Skies of Revenge.

There wasn't a single part of the sky that looked blue. Everything felt so ominous. It was hard for me to concentrate properly. "So, we should probably stop here and look for a pokemon…" Braveheart said as the two of us came up to the small patch of grass before Victory Road.

"Yeah." I said gloomily. So we looked but no matter how hard we tried, I couldn't find one.

"Let's just come back after we've made it through Victory Road okay?" I finally suggested.

"You seem incredibly bummed." Braveheart said.

"Well yeah! I am! Rat died! Super Fang would've been an incredibly useful move! I'm surprised your not as upset as normal."

"Hank I am upset!" Braveheart snapped. "It's just that I've come to realize that there's nothing I can do about it, but keep going forward." He said as he flew toward the victory road entrance. "Are you coming or not?"

*Victory Road*

*Grey the Onix was caught.* "You can lead us through right?" I asked urgently. He nodded without saying a word, and pointed back to where we came in. "Catch Pokemon." He said. "She's waiting for you."

Braveheart and I wondered what Grey meant but we walked out anyway to find a Primape waiting by the wall of the cave. It was a female. "May I help you?" I asked it. It pointed at me and then punched me in the face. "OW!" Then it ran up to me and hugged me, pressed the button on Rat's old poke ball and caught herself.

*Rage(Now known as Revenge) (re)joined the team.*

"So what exactly was going on with her?" Braveheart asked Grey as we walked back to train some more, seeing as how Grey was level 49, which is higher than any of my pokemon at the moment.

"When she fell into the fissure in Rock Tunnel, she didn't die, in fact, I saved her, and when she explained she had to get back to her trainer, I decided we could wait here because all trainers get to Victory Road eventually."

"So…Is she mad that I left?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"No. She just likes to punch you." Grey joked.

"So we need to train some more?" Asked Cena.

"Yes." I replied. And we aren't going to stop until everyone is at _least_ level 45.

**In spirit of how sad it is that Hank and his 7 pokemon are the only ones left, play the 1 hour Unwavering Emotion song from Black/White while reading these next scenes, and heck, keep it throughout the chapter, that's kind of the feel that I'm going for here.**

1. Cena is tackling a Koffing into a wall.

2. Great blue and Comet are dodging Bubblebeams and Flamethrowers

3. Grey is constricting a Doduo in his arms.

4. Braveheart is in Air Battle with a Pidgeot

5. Poohbear is trying with all his might to pick up a tall building.

6. Cena is Karate Chopping Blocks

7. Great Blue is brawling with another Gyarados

8. Comet is trying to roll up a steep hill.

9. Grey is holding on to Braveheart who is trying to fly him around.

10. Poohbear is taking beatings from artificial Mach Punches and is being forced to withstand them.

11. All the pokemon are resting, when suddenly, a trumpet blows and Hank wakes them up.

12. Cena is riding Great Blue, and trying to punch all the fish that come near them.

13. Comet is trying to stay on Grey, who is wiggling around and burrowing into the earth.

14. Braveheart is busily dodging Body Slams from Poohbear.

15. Cena is trying out his Focus Punch move.

16. Great Blue is trying out Thunder and Fire Blast.

17. Comet is trying out Ice Beam.

18. Grey is trying out Rock Slide.

19. Braveheart is trying out Steel Wing.

20. Poohbear is trying out Sleep Talk.

21. Cena is practicing throwing Comet to try and hit Braveheart.

22. Great Blue and Grey are trying to untangle themselves after being tied together by Poohbear.

23. Cena gets a bad cut on his leg.

24. Great Blue starts to run out of energy.

25. Comet's jewel begins to blink

26. Grey's tail rock starts to break off.

27. Braveheart's wings start to lose feathers.

28. Poohbear is starting to have trouble lifting even the simplest objects.

29. Hank tries to encourage the pokemon but they do nothing. Hank walks away sad.

30. Braveheart realizes and begins to fly again, doing incredible tricks as he does.

31. Great Blue follows his lead and does a similar thing in the ocean.

32. Grey starts to really show off his burrowing and Rock Slide making skills.

33. Comet starts to spin so fast up the steep hill that she reaches the top before Hank.

34. Surprised, Hank looks back to see Cena using Cross Chop on the ground, creating small mountains.

35. Poohbear then goes over, and lifts up both mountains and throws them far into the ocean.

36. All the pokemon crowd around Hank, and he smiles, and they walk off towards Victory Road together.

"So here we are, back at Victory Road." I said.

"Is anyone ready?" Braveheart asked.

"No." They all said.

"Are going in anyway?" Braveheart asked.

"Yes!" They all said.

"Baveheart." I held out my arm in a bird perch manner. "Take a well needed break."

Braveheart smiled and roosted on my arm.

"Alright." I said taking a breath, and looking at my pokemon. "Let's go." Everyone nodded and we made our way into Victory Road. Together.


	42. Towards Victory

Towards Victory?

(Remembering the Fallen)

"Be careful Hank." Grey the Onix said as he led me and my pokemon through Victory Road. "There are trainers everywhere. They're hard to beat too. They're the trolls of the pokemon world, just waiting for people like you to come along so they can attack out of nowhere. Just as he said it a trainer came at me with her army of fire types. Comet made short work of them.

"Comet, you're awesome." I told her.

"Thank you!" She beamed.

"Hey, how come she gets the special treatment?" Cena asked. "I'm awesome too!"

"Well uh…" The truth was that Cena wasn't exactly the sturdiest shed in the yard (Bad defenses). So I never really used him unless I had absolute faith that he could win. Grey was another pokemon I had some doubts about, but at least his level was high enough…

"Hank… I think while we walk through Victory Road we should remember all of those who died to help us reach this goal." Braveheart suggested. I was still holding him on my arm. He was the closest thing I had to a starter pokemon at this time so I wanted him to be as close to me as possible, while still out of his poke ball.

"I think that's a great idea." I told him. "Should we go backwards or forwards chronologically?"

"Backwards." Braveheart said.

I nodded, and told Grey to stop. We were close to being out of the place anyway, just a few more ladders.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We're going to stop and remember all the pokemon that have died to help us get to where we are." I said as all the pokemon settled down.

**Please fasten your seatbelts, because this chapter is going to take context straight out of other chapters, and it will look like you're reading the deaths over and over again, so anyway, here we go, all up to date (story wise) deaths. (Uh-oh. A hint!)**

RIP

**Rat(Raticate): **Rat nodded with every ounce of energy he had left and said his final words. "The sun really was beautiful today." He said. "I hope one day… I may see that view again." He said as his eyes closed, his body went cold.. And his heart… Stopped beating. Rat the Raticate… had died.

**Slowsis(Slowbro): **I lay over Slowsis's body as she coughed her final breath. I couldn't believe those Biker guys had done this, thankfully, Great Blue was making great use of his new move: Blizzard, and soon enough they fled in terror.

**Jealousy(Haunter): **"Hank! I...I'm sorry...I…I didn't want it to end like this."

"We might be able to get you to the pokemon center if we start now!" I said, refusing to accept what I knew was happening.

"No." Jealousy said. "The Center is *Cough*….On …. The other….side of town…*cough* *cough*"

"Jelaousy."

"You know, Hank. I'm sorry for training behind your back, but since you caught me I'd always felt…well…weaker ..than the rest of the party. Also, I *cough*….I… d*cough*on't pick on you because I think you're weak. It's just that…my last trainer was _just _like you. Hair and all, and can you guess what his name was?" I shook my head. "his name was also Hank. Albeit, he was much, much older than you, and he died peacefully in his sleep, but he was still the same personality. *COUGH*COUGH* ….Hank…I can't….I'm….fading…"

"Jealousy….It should be me whose sorry. I don't know how many times I've vowed to keep the promise of no more deaths but I keep breaking it, and now it's all my fault that you're dead."

"Hank…."

"I'll try…I'll try not to be, such a crappy trainer next time."

"Hank. You*cough*…you….you were…you were….. The…..*Cough* *Cough* The _best_ trainer I ever …..*cough*….had."

*Jealousy has Fainted*

**Blast(Voltorb):**"What the? It's still alive!" Blast said scared.

"Slowpoke! Confusion!" Oh shit. Shitshitshitshit. The Slowpoke used confusion on Blast. Shit. Wait, yes! Yesyesyes! Blast didn't die! It didn't die! It might be confused, but it isn't dead!

"Shock Wave!" I said again. Oh damnit. I should've switched! I should've switched! Blast hurt itself in it's confusion, and Shock Waved himself to death. I could tell because it's body went from red and white, to plain grey.

**Fireball(Charmeleon):**I turned back to face him. "I'm saving you!" I said. I was finally managing to save someone. I was finally at peace. "Now, you need to save Kanto." I said before the rocks tumbled down upon me and the Onix, burying both of us, far past recovery. "Nooo! Fireball!" Hank screamed as his first pokemon friend died.

_I was finally sent out again. I had to remember to get away from Oak as quickly as possible, but I couldn't. Instead, there was someone else holding me. It was a human male. He had this curly bed head style hairdo, and was wearing a T-Shirt and denim jeans. He had a sort of long head rather than round, and his chin seemed to be completely perfect for some reason. "So Hank," Oak said. "You Would you like to give that Charmander a name?" A name? I was always really referred to as Son, or Kid, or Charmander (Which is kind of like naming a human 'human'). I hoped I'd get a good name. One that had to do with Fire._

"_I'll name him Fireball." Hank said, and I loved the name. It was the one I wanted for a long time. Then, something even better happened. Hank took me with him away from the lab! Away from the town!_

"_Thanks for saving me from that man." I said, very gratefully._

"_No problem." Hank said smiling at me. "I wasn't a big fan of that guy myself." He let me ride his hat to Viridian City._

"_Hey Master?" I asked after awhile._

"_Call me Hank."_

"_Hank, we're pals right?" I asked_

"_Right!"_

"_And we'll always be together right?"_

"_I plan on it. Get some rest Fireball. Your life will be a tough one."_

My life was a tough one. I had just thrown it away though, to finally save the ones I loved, like my father and mother and friends before me.

**Sandman(Drowzee): **"Master! There's too many of them!" Sandman said in agony. "I can't get a lock on!"

Surge broke out into laughter again. "Hah! I can! Shock Wave is my signature technique! It never misses! Raichu Shock Wave!"

"Master!" Sandman screamed as he was enveloped in the giant blast of lightning that came from the Raichu's body.

"Sandman!" I screamed. "Nooooooooo!" As I watched his body shrivel in the blast. He was clearly dead.

**Thrash(Mankey): **"Boss!" He coughed. "Lean in closer." I picked him up and I leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"Yes buddy? What is it?"

"I *cough* I… was wrong." And suddenly his body became cold, and instead of the fur feeling warm and fuzzy it was sucking the heat from me. Thrash the Mankey, the first pokemon I had ever caught, had died.

**Cannibal(Bellsprout): **We were just about to exit the cave and come out in Vermillion when a Dugtrio popped up out of nowhere. It looked angry. Very angry. It tossed something out of the hole it burrowed. It was a dead Diglett. Then it hit me. This Dugtrio was that Diglett's mother. I tried to switch Cannibal out (The Dugtrio was at a higher level than even Braveheart e.g. Lv 31), but it didn't work. Then it used Fury Swipes, and landed around three critical hits, chopping off Cannibal's appendages.

"I'm sorry master." Cannibal said. "I won't live for much longer. I'm sorry I was such an awful pokemon."

"No. Cannibal. You weren't an awful pokemon. I don't care what any of the others say." I had tears in my eyes. I knew this was the end for him. He had only just started being social. "Forget anything anyone might have ever said before. You weren't an awful pokemon. You were a great pokemon. You were the greatest pokemon in the world, and If this Marley and Me movie reference can't make you realize that, I don't know what can. Good luck to you in the next life."

"Good luck to you in this one."

**Finally…**

**Lucky(Beedrill):** "Fury Attack!" I shouted, and Lucky put the Ratata to such a low state of health that victory was certain.

"Hyper fang!" Gary shouted, and suddenly everything went grey. Time slowed down…The fast…paced battle turned slow…mo…tion… and I watched…in horror…as the Rattata bit Lucky's head clean off. It was brutally disgusting.

"Noooo!" Braveheart and I screamed at the same time. Lucky's body lay dead on the ground. I sent out Thrash, used Karate Chop and sent Gary away crying. "He-he was my friend!" Braveheart lamented. "I swear I will have my revenge!" We slowly picked up the Beedrill body and gave Lucky a proper burial, he had taught us a very important lesson. Now we had to promise to not forget him.

**Okay, you can stop crying now.**

By the time we were done recognizing all of my fallen pokemon, I was in as big a mood as ever to get out of victory road. The only trainers in my way were a male and female requesting a two on two Double Battle.

"Great Blue, Comet! I choose you!" I ordered them up when I saw that their pokemon were Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

"Comet use Ice Beam on Nidoqueen! Great Blue use Blizzard."

"Dodge them!" The pair of trainers said in unison and while the Nidoking dodged everything really well, the Nidoqueen took both attacks straight on, and fell to the ground, frozen.( and fainted.)

"You killed her!" The female trainer shouted.

"No I didn't! I retaliated. "She's just knocked out! The exit of the cave is right there! Take her to the pokemon center!"

"No excuses! The male trainer yelled. "If you kill her pokemon, then, I'll kill you're pokemon!" He said. "Nidoking use Thunderbolt on his Gyarados!"

"No!" I screamed as a thunderbolt was fired directly at Great Blue. He wasn't even getting out of the way. "Great Blue move!"

Suddenly, we was thrust in a different direction, and dirt started to blind my vision. I was wondering what could've happened.

The dust cleared and suddenly I was simply awestruck. Comet had taken the blow for Great Blue. She was still alive, but barely, and it was beyond obvious she couldn't move. Great Blue finished the Nidoking off with a Hydro Pump and rushed to her side.

"Is she okay?" He asked me, incredibly worried.

"I-I'm… definitely….not OK." Comet joked.

"Why did you do that Comet?" Great Blue asked. "Hank was counting on you for the league."

"Hank is a good trainer and improviser." She said. "But he isn't the smartest guy out there. Great Blue, he needs you more. My most powerful move is surf, and your least powerful move is Blizzard. Who do you think he put more focus on?"

"Comet…" I said leaning over her.

"It's okay." She said. "I have a feeling you'll succeed. You have to right? How else could your journey end?"

"Comet… I just want you to know…" I said, feeling incredibly sad that one of my star pokemon died right before Victory Road ended. "I just want you to know, that you will always be one of my favorite pokemon."

"hehe." Comet giggled. "To think that when you started this adventure, you had no idea you'd appreciate a Starmie so much… It's funny….Hank…Great Blue…"

"Yeah Comet?" We both leaned in.

"Win!"

*Comet has fainted*


	43. VS The Elite Part 1

VS The Elite Part 1

**Well, It's been long enough, but now, you shall finally bear witness to the two part finale of the book! Will Hank survive long enough to defeat Mewtwo, or will his journey end in tragedy? Let's find out…**

*Pokemon League….*

I slammed all the money I had on the counter of the poke mart. "I want all the Full Restores and Revives you have in stock." I said seriously.

"N-No Problem!" The Clerk said grinning at my giant wad of cash. I looked in my bag, I had around 2 Max Elixers, a Max Ether, 4 Ethers, and 6 Elixers…Yeah, I'm good for PP.

"Here you go!" The clerk said handing me two shopping bags full of Full Restore and Revive.

"Alright guys come on out!" I said as I sent out the six pokemon I had left.

"Revenge the Primape!"

"Grey the Onix!"

"Cena the Machoke!"

"Poohbear the Snorlax!"

"Great Blue, the Gyarados!"

"Braveheart the Fearow!" **(Completely unrelated to anyone besides Braveheart but if you look up Braveheart piano theme on Youtube you'll come across the music only theme that inspired Braveheart's personality. The name, I thought up on my own.)**

"You six are the best I have to offer the elite four." I said. "We are the greatest team that kanto has assembled. Revenge! You have the move Cross Chop which is incredibly powerful and often gets critical hits on top of that! Grey! You have defenses that rival Poohbear and plenty more resistances. Your moves are pretty diverse to so prepare yourself for some weird battle tactics. Cena! You might not be fully evolved…**(Neither is Grey, but in his case, he wouldn't be able to.)** But you are a damn good fighter none the less. Send the enemies home crying!"

I turned to Poohbear and Great Blue. "Poohbear! You can take 4 Blizzards and _still_ be alive. Use it to your advantage and outlast anything in your way!"

"Sir!"

"Great Blue!" I turned my attention to him now. "You have _the_ most powerful non OHKO moves in the region. You also have the uncanny ability to scare the living daylights out of almost any opponent! Hit hard and don't show mercy!"

Finally, I looked over at Braveheart. "Braveheart. You've stuck by me since the moment I caught you. We've had some rough roads but we're finally here, and we're going to finish this together!"

Braveheart nodded.

I turned my attention to everyone now. "We may all be from different walks of life but whether we're here for vengeance, to provide wisdom, to show off might, for refreshments along the way, to prove ourselves, or because we're fighting for those we lost… we're here together! And that is how we will come out of here! Together!"

"Together!" Everyone chanted.

"Live for nothing!"

"Die for something!"

We made our way to the Elite 4 stadium gate.

"Challenger or Spectator?" Asked the man at the entrance.

I looked at all my pokemon and saw their determination. "We're here to challenge!" I answered.

"Step through those doors. Your first match will begin shortly."

…

As soon as I stepped onto the battlefield, I was greeted with a burst of cheers. Braveheart, who I had kept on my arm all this time, looked just as surprised as I was. And we had good reason to be. On all our travels we had never seen anyone who thought of us as heroes but as we looked around at the thousands of people with flags of Braveheart and Great Blue on them made us feel glad we didn't run into anybody like that until now. It did make me happy to see that many fans though.

Soon I heard the announcer's voice {Hello all you pokemon fans, today we have a special little treat for you! Hank Coro! That's right the tried and true boy that came out of nowhere and bit by bit has worked to save region from the Nuzlocke is here today. If he succeeds here, we're as good as saved! But first, he'll have to pass the Elite Four challenge to become Indigo Champion! Let's get a round of applause for Hank Coro! Today's challenger!}

Braveheart and I covered our ears at the loud cheers coming from the audience. I looked around and saw Bill, Lyra, and Looker all in the Audience. Koga was in the "To Be Challengers" section of the audience. He gave me a slight nod.

{Alright that's enough cheering.} The announcer said after a while. {Now, without further ado, let's get this challenge started! I'm Lawrence Indigo and I'll be your commentator for this challenge.} Lawrence _Indigo_. I wondered if he owned the place. After all, it _was_ the Indigo Plateau. {Now, introducing the first member of the elite four! _Hailing_ from Four Island in the Sevii Islands, she is a master of Ice and Water elements. Labeled the "Mist Maiden" She'll be sure to send chills down everyone's spines even in this heated battle. Please welcome Lorelei!}**(Not sure if I spelled it right, but you **_**should**_** know who she is anyway…)**

As Lawrence finished up, the doors on the opposite side of the stage opened up and a gigantic blizzard drove in, creating a field of pure ice, with various ice mounds around it. There was a small river creating the border line of the battlefield. Then, I saw a woman who looked around 30. She was wearing those librarian glasses and had long red hair. She had black high heel shoes and was in a long black dress, with a bit of blue at the bottom.

"So, you're Hank Coro eh?" Lorelei asked. I nodded. "Then, I'm pleased to inform you that you had a good run. You made it farther than most first timers… but it ends here!"

**I know this is probably the worst time to end the chapter for part two, but that's exactly why I'm ending it here. Ohh I can se your little heads racing trying to figure out exactly how far Hank is going to make it. Oh, and don't worry. The next chapter actually has some battling in it. So, witness the exciting (for me anyway) conclusion of Perils of Pokemon Hard Mode in the next chapter! (Coming soon hopefully)**


	44. VS The Elite Part 2

**Here it is**

VS The Elite Part 2

{Trainers! This is going to be a battle with all pokemon in your party having to participate! As a rule, the Elite 4 can only battle with 5 pokemon while the challenger can use all six if he or she desires. The battle has no time limit, and both sides will be able to make substitutions! I ask that both trainers release there first pokemon at the sound of the buzzer.}

Since Lorelei was an Ice type specialist, I knew her first pokemon would be an ice type, so I decided to send one of my fighting types out first.

BZZZZZZZ!

"Go Dewgong!" Lorelei shouted as she sent out her Dewgong.

"Revenge, you're up first!" I yelled as I sent Revenge out.

"Why is the field covered in ice?" She asked me, having trouble getting on her feet.

"You'll be fine!" I tried to reassure her.

{And it looks like Lorelei will lead off with Dewgong while Hank is using a pokemon none of us have seen before! It must be a new addition, which doesn't bode well for him! Let's see how this battle turns out!}

"I'll go first!" I yelled. "Revenge, use Cross Chop!" Revenge sprinted toward Dewgong, readying her arms for a Cross Chop.

"Not so fast!" Lorelei said. "Dewgong! Dive into the river!" and just as Revenge reached Dewgong, it dived into the battlefields river and took minimal damage.

{I don't know what Lorelei plans to do to Hank with Dewgong in the water, but that was a remarkable way of dodging Cross Chop! I looks like Hank's new addition isn't as under trained as we expected!}

"Revenge, watch Dewgong in the water!" I shouted. "When it comes up, give it a giant Cross Chop!"

"Now Dewgong!" Lorelei yelled, and the Dewgong jumped up out of the water and landed right on Revenge.

{Uh-oh. Is Primape unable to continue?}

Suddenly, the Dewgong rolled over and to everyone's amazement, Revenge had managed to gut it's skin with her Cross Chop.

"I need a break." She said panting and returned herself.

"Great job Revenge." I said looking at her poke ball.

"Alright! Cloyster! You're up!" Lorelei announced as she sent out a Cloyster.

"Cena! Get out there!" I said as I sent out Cena.

{Well, it seems the rumors about Hank having a Machoke are true! Let's see exactly what he plans to do under the circumstances.}

"Cena, use Bulk Up!" I said.

"Why not Cross Chop, or Focus Punch… Or Submission?"

"Just trust me!" I urged him.

"Fine."

"Cloyster use Hail!" Lorelei yelled. Suddenly, hail the size of Golf Balls started pouring in the battlefield. Cena was having a rough time with them.

"Hank, these hurt!" he complained.

"Just keep using Bulk Up…" I said uneasily.

"Cloyster, use Ice Beam!"

"Dodge!" I yelled. Cena managed to almost dodge out of the way, but the Ice Beam hit his foot and froze him to the ground.

"Hank! Ow! Help!" He said as the hail started to hit him again.

"Cloyster, finish him off with a point blank Ice Beam!" Lorelei said as the Cloyster got close.

"Cena, use Cross Chop now!"

And just before the Cloyster could land a finishing blow on Cena, he pried its shell open, revealing an eerie black ball of squishiness. "Good bye." Cena said as he stepped on the thing. The Cloyster was dead.

**I'm not sure what song to play for these next scenes but lets revisit the Emotion Theme from Black and White.**

1. As I restore Cena's health, Lorelei sends out Jynx.

2. Jynx starts blowing Lovely Kisses, and Cena is trying with all his might to dodge them.

3. Cena pounds Jynx with a Submission, but Jynx counters with Attract.

4. Cena is just standing there as he takes Ice Punch after Ice Punch from Jynx.

5. I return Cena and send out Great Blue, who uses Fire Blast on the Jynx, killing it.

6. I return Great Blue and send out Poohbear, while Lorelei sends out Slowbro.

7. Poohbear and Slowbro exchange Yawn attacks.

8. Poohbear uses Strength, while Slowbro counters it with Surf.

9. While the Slowbro is asleep, Poohbear uses Sleep Talk and manages to use Strength to throw the Slowbro onto an icy mound in the battlefield.

10. I return Poohbear and send out Great Blue as Lorelei sends out Lapras, her last line of defense.

**You could cut the music if you want, but keeping it going throughout the chapter is also a good option.**

{Well, here we are at Lorelei's last pokemon, where as Hank hasn't even lost one!}

"Great Blue, you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Just peachy…" He replied with a grin.

"Heh. You won't be so happy after I'm done with you." Lorelei said. "Lapras, use Body Slam!"

The Lapras suddenly, launched itself onto Great Blue, pinning them at the bottom of the river surrounding the battlefield.

"Just keep him there, Lapras." Lorelei said with a grin.

"Hank…" I could hear Great Blue say. "I have an idea, but you might not like it."

"Can't you get out from under it?" I asked him. "C'mon! Try Hydr- wait… never mind."

"Yeah. The Water Absorb ability. Hank… What I have planned will win you the battle…"

"But…" I knew what he wanted to do, but there had to be another way. "How will I-?"

"I don't know…" Great Blue replied. "…But did we ever have a chance anyway?"

"Great Blue no!" I screamed as he unleashed one of his Thunder attacks, electrocuting everything in the water. The jolt was so strong the entire field of ice exploded and I was pelted with ice chunks flying everywhere.

{Folks, it appears that the thunder was so strong, everything was caught in the explosion! Could either one of those pokemon have stood a chance after that devastating blow?}

When I could finally see, Lapras and Great Blue were both on the ground.

{Well, it seems that Hank Coro wins round one! How will he fare against Bruno in the second round?}

"Great Blue!" I yelled as I ran up to him while everyone left the colleseum. He was still breathing, and conscious, but he wasn't going to hold on much longer.

"Hank…" Great Blue said. "You've come so far… I'm sorry to have let you down."

"Great Blue. You are the _last_ pokemon in the world that I'd _ever_ feel let down by. You're so brave. Knowing when your time has come like that. I don't think any pokemon has ever been braver." I was definitely going to cry.

"Hank?" He was losing oxygen.

"Yeah?" I could feel the tears coming.

"Stop your crying it will be all right." He said. "Just take my horns, hold me tight." He motioned for me to cuddle up with him. "I'll still protect you, from all around you. I'll always be there. Don't you cry."

This was all very ironic because it only made me want to cry more. "For one so small, you seem so strong. My scales will help you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us…Can't be broken. I'll always be here, don't you cry…"

"Wh- *snivel* why?"

" 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From the day I met you, to now and forever more."

"You'll be in my heart." he started to drift off. "No matter what they say…"

"Great Blue!" I clenched his body firmly and shut my eyes, but the tears kept coming out.

"You'll be here in my heart, always…"

Great Blue took his last few breaths, before, finally, passing away.

…..

*Challanger's Room*

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Hank! Open up!"

"Excuse me Mr. Coro… Can I get your autograph?

"Hank! Hank! Hank! Hank!"

I couldn't put up with all the noise that was coming from the hall. I just wanted to devise a strategy with Braveheart, but we were having trouble concentrating.

"As long as we're off topic…" He started. "How you holding up with the whole… Well, Great Blue's death?"

"I really, and I mean _really_ want to go home." I said truthfully. "But we can't give up. We've come all this way, and we'll find a way out of it. We always have."

"Yeah." Braveheart said. "But that usually involved getting a new party member, and there's not even a slight chance of that happening here."

"Thanks for the positive boost."

"Sir," Said our butler that we got for challenging the league. "There is someone by the name of Silver at the door. He says he wants to meet you. Shall I let him in?"

Braveheart and I looked at each other. "Why not?"

"Why not?" I told him.

"Very well sir." He opened the door and a red haired boy about my age came in. he was wearing a black jacket with a red outline and black sports pants.

"So you're Hank Coro." He said as if he was talking down to me. "Fighting for the freedom of the pokemon in the Kanto region… So I'm here to ask you… Why?"

"What do you mean why?" I asked.

"I mean…" He said as he picked up Revenge's poke ball. "Do they really deserve it? How many pokemon have you lost on this quest?"

"….."

"That's what I thought." He snickered. "Now, I don't need to ask you to know you have helped kill of hundreds of pokemon."

"That's not true!" I shouted back. "I never killed if I could help it!"

"Oh please. Everyone in the region abides by the same rules. Anyway, I'm not here to yell at you for killing anyone. After all, if a pokemon dies, it isn't worth the effort of raising. I mean, your Gyarados didn't last very long that's for sure."

I didn't like this kid. "My Gyarados was amazing! Take that back!"

"No." He said dropping Revenge's poke ball to the ground, and squishing it beneath his foot.

"Revenge!" I shouted.

"So that's what you named her." Silver snickered. "I wonder who's in this one." He squished Grey's poke ball.

"That was my Onix! Stop doing that!" I ran at him and managed to land a clean blow to the eye, but not before he took Cena's poke ball and threw it into the garbage disposal of my room's sink.

"Guard!" I called.

"Something up?" Koga asked as he ran into the room.

"Him!" I said pointing at Silver.

"That's a cardboard cut-out, son." Koga said as the fake Silver fell over. I looked around the room and noticed an open window. "Get some sleep." Koga reminded me. "You have a big day tomorrow."

*Indigo Plateau Stadium*

{And Welcome Back to Hank Coro's challenge of the Elite 4. We've received notice that a few of Hank Coro's pokemon were killed by a red haired thief last night. Hank Coro has been too busy to actually answer questions about identity, but will after the match, that he says "Still thinks he can win." Now, without further ado, we present you with today's match! Hank Coro VS Bruno of the Elite 4!}

"Poohbear, we need a miracle!" I said as I sent him out.

"Onix." Bruno said. "Iron Tail."

"Sounter with Curf!" I screamed. Poohbear turned back to me with a confused look. "You know I meant counter with Surf!"

*Onix down*

(Then the exact same thing happened again. No joke.)

"You are you a rock type specialist? Or what?" I asked him.

"Hitmonchan. Fight." Bruno replied. "Sky Uppercut."

"Poohbear!" But it was far too late. Hitmonchan Sky Uppercut Poohbear into Oblivion. I could only assume the worst. I turned to Braveheart who was on my arm. "You ready old pal?"

"Hank. We've never been ready." He replied with a smile as he flew onto the battle field.

So Braveheart defeated the Hitmonchan, and then defeated a Hitmonlee, but then Bruno sent out his Machamp.

"Use Cross Chop." He said. I gave Braveheart a full restore, but it wasn't enough. "Good Match." Bruno said emotionlessly. "I'm sorry for your loss. It's a man eat man world out there."

"Braveheart!" I yelled as I ran onto the battlefield again.

"Hank. I don't have that long…"

"It's okay buddy." I said. "You did just fine."

"Hank?"

Oh not again. "Yeah?"

"There are times you dive me, shall we say, bananas, and your mind is missing, no offense, a screw."

"None taken."

"What ever mess I'd land in, who was always understandin'? Nobody else but You!"

I sighed. "Oh your moodiness is, now and then, bewildering. And your values may be, so to speak, ask*achoo*ew.

"Gazuntite."

"Thanks. Who deserved a hero's trophy, as we faced each catastrophe? Nobody else but you!"

We started to harmonize now. "Nobody else but you. It's just our luck, we were stuck together. Nobody else but you was crazy enough to believe we'd come through."

"Your jokes are all, let's face it, just big rip offs." Braveheart joked at me.

"And your cry sounds like Voltorbs in a zoo." I retaliated.

"But when life becomes distressin'" We sang together. "Who will I be S.O.S'n? Well, he's nobody else but… Nobody else but you, we'd turned into a true blue duo! Hard times we've had a few!"

"Like being thrown in the drink," I suggested.

"Like liberating a town!" Braveheart suggested.

We started to harmonize one last time. "But when I start to sink, hey I'd rather go down with nobody else, but Y-O-UUU!" And with that, I passed out. When I awoke, I was outside Viridian City's entrance to victory road. And then it hit me… I lost.


	45. Epilogue

Epilouge

I walked down a lonely road. It was heavily raining and freezing, there was nothing left for me. I had no pokemon, and no wild pokemon dare approach me. Great Blue, Cena, Revenge, Grey, Poohbear, and Braveheart were all gone. I was glad I kept the others from dying by releasing them, but I had let everyone down. My friends…My family… my pokemon… but most importantly… I've let all of Kanto down. I knew who to talk to. Slowly I broke the fourth wall and looked at you. Reader.

Hello reader my old friend.

I've come to talk with you again.

Because a vision

That was planted in my Brain

Still remains…

With the sounds of silence.

In restless dreams I walked alone.

On Narrow Streets of Cobblestone.

Beneath the halo of a Streetlamp,

I turned my collar to the cold and damp.

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a Neon Light.

It split the night.

And touched the sounds of silence.

**Yeah, I don't own The Sounds of Silence, just thought id say that. But you should know that. It's fan fiction, so logically, no one should own anything but their fan fiction.**

And in the naked light I saw…

2000 people, maybe more. **(It's actually 10,000 but only around 2000 people have looked at this book.)**

People talking without speaking.

People hearing without listening.

People writing songs, that voices never share.

No one dare.

Disturb the Sounds of Silence.

Who said I do not know?

Silence like a Cancer grows.

Hear my words and I might teach you.

Take my arms and I might reach you.

But my words, like silent raindrops fell.

And touched the wills of Silence.

And the people bowed and prayed.

To the Neon god they made.

And the sign flashed out it's warning.

In the words that it was forming,

And the sign said the words of the profits were written on the subway walls,

At tenement halls…

Echoeing…The Sounds… of Silence…

"Hank!" A voice quickly snapped me out of the trance I was in. I looked around.

"Lyra? Where are you?"

"Hank what's going on?"

"I need to get out of here before Mewtwo kills me!"

"Hang on!" She warned me as out of nowhere her Noctowl swooped in and grabbed me with it's Talons. "What did you say?"

"If I don't get out of Kanto, Mewtwo is going to kill me!"

"Come with me then!" She said. "You can stay at my aunt's place in New Bark Town."

"Alright." I said.

"Professor Elm is looking forward to meeting you too Hank!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Lyra, I'm not sure I can get involved with raising pokemon again."

"Nonsense." She said as we flew in towards New Bark Town, Johto. "New Bark is famous for being the town of new beginnings!"

To Be Continued in Perils of Pokemon Hard Mode 2: Hearts of Gold!


End file.
